


Under The Shadows - Season 2

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 55,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's back!<br/>In time for the Euros I decided to start posting the second season of UTS.<br/>I have no one to talk football with anymore so please leave comments and get me back up to date with the wonderful world of football. I miss it so much :-(</p><p>Villa, vampire master of Valencia, has settled down with his new Pet, Silva, but his other Pets aren't playing by the rules. He has other problems arriving, too, in the shape of someone from Cristiano's past and visiting vampires from all over Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Villa’s house was in a flurry of activity. Raul was due to arrive soon and a large number of other vampires would be witnessing how Villa ran Valencia soon. He wasn’t nervous exactly but it suddenly did feel like a lot of pressure. Some of the visiting vampires were relative unknowns.

He had spent most of the day getting everything organised but now he was mostly just waiting. He went back to his room to find Silva getting dressed.

“How do I look?” the human asked.

Villa smiled and crossed over to him. He nuzzled against his neck and breathed in his familiar scent. “You look good.”

Strictly speaking there was no need for them to get dressed up for the arrival of their friends but it was a trial run. Silva was playing his part well. He had learnt a lot in the last six months since Christmas and his return to Valencia with his Master.

“I’m going to go check on the others,” said Villa, but no sooner had he reached the door than Cristiano was pushing through it with a wild look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Bojan and Canales,” he said. “They’ve gone.”

Silva and Villa both froze but the vampire was the first to react. “WHAT!?” he exploded, making Silva jump. “Of all the fucking times!” He growled deep in his throat and immediately started issuing orders.

“Silva, stay here and get ready. Cristiano, come with me. We’ll track them down.”

It was no secret that Bojan hadn’t been following the rules very well lately but Canales sneaking out with him was a surprise. There had been a few times in the past weeks when Bojan hadn’t been seen by anyone for a while and Villa had certainly become unhappy with his attitude in general. If he was corrupting Canales too then the punishment would have to be severe. Silva hoped his Master would have calmed down a little by the time he found his other Pets.

It took half an hour for Cristiano and Villa to track the wayward Pets to the edge of Valencia. Luckily for Canales Villa had controlled himself enough not to just go barging in and heard their exchange.

“Bo, we should go home. Villa expects us to be there.”

“If all you were going to do is complain you should have stayed home.”

“I as trying to stop you getting in trouble. Please come back before anyone notices. We can just forget about it.”

Bojan spun around to talk to his friend and froze. His eyes locked over Canales shoulder, betraying his fear. The blonde turned quickly, cowering at the sight of Villa stalking towards them.

“I would listen to him if I were you.” He passed Canales and walked right up to Bojan. He slapped his face hard, the sound ricocheting off the nearby walls. Canales whimpered a little.

“Take him home,” snapped Villa without turning around.

A large, warm hand fell on the back of Canales neck and Cristiano led him away. They would be back in time for Raul’s visit.

Villa gripped Bojan by the neck and pulled him close, growling into his ear. “You ungrateful little bitch. I take you in, I treat you well and this is the thanks I get? You sneak out of my house on this of all days and drag Canales into it with you. You have no idea the amount of punishment you’re going to get for this. I’ve never been so angry at you.”

He shook his Pet like a dog, making Bojan whine unhappily.

“Come on,” growled Villa. He started after Cristiano and Canales at a brisk pace, dragging Bojan along behind him.

When they got home Bojan found himself tossed to the hard floor of the entrance hall. “Lock him in his room,” Villa ordered coldly.

Cristiano nodded and pulled Bojan up from the floor with one hand. “What about the other one?”

Villa’s eyes fell on Canales who was cowering in the background, staring determinedly at the floor.

“I’ll deal with him.” He saw the boy begin to shake but didn’t move until Cristiano had taken Bojan out of sight. When they were gone he took him by the forearm and led him up to his room. Silva was still there when they arrived.

“You found them,” he said, sounding relieved.

Without a word, Villa turned to sit on the chair by his desk. He pulled Canales down over his lap and wrenched his pants down. Silva looked away, cheeks turning red, but he could hear Canales’ sobs even before anything was done.

A loud crack rang through the room and Canales cried out. Another followed and another soon after that. Silva dared to look up and see the red marks appearing on Canales ass. The boy was red eyed and shaking when Villa helped him up. Canales knelt on the ground in front of his Master, pulling his pants up a little and letting Villa do the rest.

“Canales,” he said, cupping his face in both hands. “You know why I punished you?”

Canales nodded. “I’m sorry,” he answered, voice wet with barely shed tears. “I shouldn’t have gone.”  
“No, you shouldn’t have. But I understand that you did it for the right reasons. That’s why I didn’t punish you more.” He stood then, helping Canales up with him. “Get into bed,” he said more gently. “You can rest until Raul gets here. Silva will look after you.”

He didn’t look at his other Pet but knew he would agree to it. Then he kissed Canales on the forehead. “I know you’re a good boy,” he said quietly, “But next time, come to one of us if there’s a problem, ok?”

Canales tried for a little smile and nodded. Villa kissed his cheek and guided him over to the bed. Canales got in gently, careful of the pain still left from his punishment. Silva came over to them quietly and found himself wrapped briefly in Villa’s arms.

“Why can’t they all be as good as you,” his Master sighed. Silva smiled and squeezed him briefly in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long has this been going on?” Raul asked. “I know he’s been giving you some trouble lately but I didn’t think it would get so bad.”

Villa sighed, rubbing his hand over his face and slouching back in his chair. Raul had come to his office soon after arriving. Things had went well apart from Bojan being confined to his room but Villa had never intended to hide the truth of the matter from Raul for long. He trusted his counsel more than almost anyone’s.

“I suppose it’s been getting worse these past two months since Thierry stopped visiting. He knows he’s busy and the time differences make it difficult but that doesn’t stop him acting out.”

“Hmm,” Raul mused. “I suppose he was the favourite before. Now he’s just another Pet. This gets him some attention.”

“I know,” agreed Villa. “But I won’t play into it. He needs to be punished.”

Raul nodded. “I agree. Feel free to use any of my familiars if you need them.”

“Thank you.”

“What about Silva? Is he behaving himself?” Raul smirked, already knowing the answer.

“He’s perfect.” A smile showed on Villa’s face. “The lessons Fernando has been giving him have worked very well.”

“No plans to change him yet?”

“No,” Villa laughed. “I like him human, for now at least.”

“Mmm.” Raul made a pleased sound deep in his throat.

“Anyway,” Villa said rising, “We should get going. The others will be waiting for us.”

Just as at Raul’s house, Villa had arranged for everyone, sans Bojan, to show up in one of his larger sitting rooms. A giant fireplace stood at one end though it was only for show and the windows revealed the clear night sky. They gathered at one end on the comfortable couches.

Fernando and Sergio greeted Silva excitedly, cuddling him close as if they hadn’t been with him only a few weeks earlier. When they were done they greeted Canales, who had been hovering nearby. Sergio slung a heavy arm over the thin boy’s shoulders and pulled him down. They remained like that until they were excused to go.

Jesus meanwhile sat with his Master, though he had no problem with Villa reaching out to stroke his hair or tickle his neck playfully. He revelled in the attention he was receiving and knew his Master enjoyed it too.

Xabi and Iker kept mostly to themselves, Cesc nervously between them. He hadn’t been in Villa’s house since Villa had kidnapped him and locked him in the basement as punishment for sleeping with Silva. So far the vampire had ignored him but he never knew when that would change. He felt sorry for Bojan and what he could imagine happening to him soon. Xabi and Iker stayed either side of him, though Iker couldn’t resist ruffling Mesut’s hair and teasing him playfully. Cristiano smiled but kept the boy under his arm and it was clear that Mesut had eyes for no one but him.

The gathering was short, everyone retiring to their beds, tired from travelling and the other events that had occurred in Villa’s home. The vampire himself took both Silva and Canales to his bed, knowing that Canales was still a little quieter than usual. Besides, it was nice having them both cuddle up to him.

Mesut and Cristiano had other plans. They rushed to Cristiano’s room, Mesut giggling as he was dragged along in the taller vampire’s wake. As soon as the door shut behind him he found Cristiano’s mouth on his own and squeaked with delight.

They fell back onto the bed, tugging at their clothes until they were all gone and there was nothing between them. Cristiano’s hands were gentle but hungry as they roved over Mesut, making him wriggle and arch and gasp.

“Oh God, Cris,” he murmured. The words only succeeded in making his lover kiss him until he lost his breath.

They broke apart only long enough for Cristiano to pull a tube of lubricant from his jeans pocket. They didn’t strictly speaking need it but it had been a while and he wasn’t sure how much he could control himself. They had spent a month together in the winter before Mesut went back to Raul and had seen each other frequently since then but three weeks apart was still too much for them.

Cristiano covered himself with the lubricant as well as two fingers and gently pushed them inside his partner. Mesut moaned and rode the intruding fingers for a few seconds before reaching down and pulling his hand away. “Just do it,” he gasped.

Never one to disappoint, Cristiano began to push in. Mesut screamed in leasure, reaching up to tug at the pillows and arching his body. His lover leant down to kiss a trail over his chest and found Mesut’s hands in his hair. For once he found he didn’t mind it getting messed up. He pushed in further and was rewarded with another deliciously loud moan from Mesut. He hoped everyone could hear them.

“God, that feels so good.” The smaller vampire sounded amazed, as if they hadn’t done this plenty of times before.

Cristiano lowered himself, wrapping Mesut into his strong arms and rocking deep inside him. It was all Mesut could do not to fall apart.

“I love you so much,” he sighed, burying his face against Cristiano as waves of pleasure rushed over him. His legs were trembling as he came. It took his lover a little while longer, still cradling Mesut’s limp, fragile body in his arms as he pushed in and out, eliciting little whimpers of exhausted pleasure. After he came he opened his eyes again to find a smile on his lover’s mouth and a little giggle escaped him.

They broke apart only barely, just enough to allow more comfort before cuddling back together. Mesut, so pleasantly exhausted, fell asleep within minutes and Cristiano wasn’t far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Silva gritted his teeth bravely and screwed his eyes shut. Perhaps his body would have trembled if Fernando and Sergio weren’t holding it in place so well. He tried not to scream, he really did, when the burning hot brand pressed against his skin. Villa’s initials were placed right over the fading mark from the first time they were applied many months ago. He managed to squirm a little, calling out his pain for the few long seconds that it lasted. He couldn’t remember how bad it was the first time it had happened but he knew the cream would help and sobbed freely when it was applied, soothing his wound.

Fernando pulled back and once a transparent film was wrapped around his arm to protect the wound, almost liking having a tattoo done, Sergio too let go. They left Silva lying on the floor, chest rising and falling fitfully, not even embarrassed that a trail of tears had escaped his eyes.

Villa came towards him then, safe now that the brand was gone and his face full of apology. As he leant forward he saw the angry downturn of his lover’s mouth and paused in surprise when Silva kicked him. It was more a little tantrum than any real anger – after all, he had known this would have to happen again – and it was only against Villa’s thigh but it made Sergio and Fernando’s eyes widen as they watched.

Barely a second later Silva’s face crumpled and he reached feebly up to his Master. Expression softening, Villa lowered himself into his arms and let him sob quietly. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered. “You know I don’t like hurting you.”

He collected Silva into his arms and pulled him up, being very careful not to touch his newly branded skin. The boy huddled close, trying to hide against him. “You were so brave,” Villa soothed, stroking his hair. “My brave little boy.”

Silva slowly quietened as he was rocked gently side to side. When they were sure he had stopped crying altogether, Fernando spoke up. “Do you want the others?”

“Bring Canales first,” said Villa. “He’ll get too worried if he has to wait.” He looked down at Silva’s red-rimmed eyes. “Do you want to go back up to bed?”

Silva shook his head. “I want to stay.” He clung to Villa’s shirt.

“Ok,” Villa conceded though he would have preferred his Pet to not be upset by having to watch the others being branded with his initials for the first time. It was one thing to have a brand gone over the way Silva’s had been, making it darker and clearer, but having it done for the first time hurt a lot more. Bojan and Canales both had brands marking them as belonging to Thierry but they still needed their new Master’s mark. He had put it off as long as possible, mainly for Silva, but with visitors coming it had to be very clear who belonged to who.

Carefully he removed Silva from his lap, placing a little kiss on his damp cheek. He passed him the jar of soothing cream. “Put this on as soon as I’m finished.”

Silva nodded quickly, knowing how much it helped the pain, not that his arm wasn’t still aching badly. His hands shook but he tried to quiet them as Canales was led in. The boy’s face was ashen and his legs buckled at the sight of the room. A whine escaped him as Fernando pushed him gently forward.

“Hold him,” Villa ordered Sergio quietly.

“No,” Canales whined as he was pressed to his knees and Sergio wrapped his strong arms around him. He wriggled desperately. “Please don’t. It hurts. Please!”

Laying a gentle hand on him, Villa tried to soothe his Pet. “It’ll only be for a second, baby. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t have to.”

“But it hurts.” Canales was already sobbing by this point.

Silva shuffled closer, wanting to get the cream on as quickly as possible. He kept his eyes down in case Canales looked at him, watching his back instead as his shirt was removed revealing Thierry’s initials on his right shoulder.

“Hold him still,” Villa warned as he readied the brand, its end glowing red from the fire.

Canales gave one last feeble whimper as Sergio’s arms tightened like a vice and then found himself screaming. Silva flinched at the sound and looked away. It seemed to take forever as Canales pressed against Sergio, howling in pain and tugging his shirt almost hard enough to rip it. From the corner of his eye Silva saw the brand being pulled away and lunged forward to coat the angry, burnt skin with the soothing balm. Canales sobbed freely, tears streaking his face and his body shaking. Stroking his hair and whispering into his ear, Sergio tried to soothe him.

Fernando came forward when Silva was done to cover the wound with the same clear film that coated Silva’s. Canales’ tears still only barely lessened.

“Perhaps you should take him upstairs,” Villa whispered against Silva’s ear making him jump. “We can handle Bojan.”

Silva nodded and shuffled forward on his knees to Canales. Sergio handed him over gently and the boy clung to Silva. In all honesty, Silva himself wasn’t feeling too steady but he helped the boy to his feet and remembered to pick up his t-shirt too. Before they left Villa approached them kissing them each gently on the cheek. He cupped Canales’ face so that he was forced to look up. “You were so brave,” he said. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sniffing quietly, Canales looked back down. As he and Silva moved towards the door, Villa ruffled his hair ever so softly. “I’ll be upstairs soon.”

“I’ll get Bojan,” Sergio offered tiredly. Rubbing a hand over his face he left the room. The fire made it hot to start with but in the summer and with all the stress of Canales’s panicking it seemed even worse. Fernando opened the door to let some fresh air in without complaint from Villa.

They had a few minutes respite before Bojan was manhandled downstairs. He had started trailing his feet as soon as they were within sight of the door. There was a look of defiance on his face, at least until he spotted the brand heating up once again in the fire. Still, he managed to set his jaw stubbornly and level his eyes at Villa.

“I don’t want your name on me,” he said levelly. “I belong to Thierry.”

“You still will,” Villa replied using all of his self control, “But he gave you to me and you’re mine now too. You need to be made aware of that.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Get him on the floor.” Villa’s voice turned hard. He wanted this over just as much as anyone in the room and he wasn’t going to stand around arguing with Bojan. They both knew how this was going to end up.

Bojan put up a decent struggle for a small human. The muscles of his upper body were well developed, impressive even for someone so young, but he had no vampire strength and between them it was easy for Sergio and Fernando to strip his shirt and pin him face down on the ground. He growled at the rough treatment but couldn’t move enough to escape the stinging burn of Villa’s brand. At first he tried to stay strong but within a second he was calling out his pain just like the others. Still straddling his waist, Villa tossed the used brand away and rubbed on the soothing cream. Bojan lay still until everything was done, his muscles tensed and his eyes angry. When they let go he leapt to his feet.

“Leave us,” Villa ordered and despite exchanging a surprised glance, the other vampires did as they were told. Only Bojan was left with his Master.

“You belong to me,” Villa said levelly as he closed the gap.

“No,” said Bojan taking a step back.

Villa reached for him, grabbing his face before the boy could move, and kissed him. Bojan wriggled out of his grip but found their foreheads pressed together. His heart raced though he didn’t know why.

“Bojan, behave yourself. I want this to work between us.” He kissed him again and this time the boy was more reluctant to pull away. He trembled a little, fighting the dual urges of kissing back and trying to stop it. When Villa stepped in towards his body be moved back but found his Master coming with him. They stumbled a few paces towards the only piece of furniture in the room, a rather dull and underused couch. When Bojan’s legs hit it they buckled and they both fell down. He hissed in pain as his fresh wound made contact with the rough fabric.

That was enough to make Villa stop. He collected Bojan tightly in his arms and pressed his face to the boy’s hair as he growled through the subsiding pain. Villa knew he couldn’t apologise even for such a simple thing with the tension between them but he did feel bad.

“Why do you hate me so much?” he asked.

“I don’t,” Bojan conceded, face still resting against his Master’s shoulder. “I just want Thierry back.”  
“He will come back. He always keeps his promises.”

“He’s been gone for ages.”

“It’s only a few months.”

“He’s barely called.” Bojan looked up desperately, reminding Villa just how young he was.

“Bojan, you know why he couldn’t take you with him. It’s too dangerous.”

“It can’t be that dangerous,” he said, looking away and pouting. He removed himself from Villa’s grip and turned away.

“Some of the places he goes, they don’t appreciate the rules about Pets. They could do anything to you.”

Bojan said nothing for a long while but Villa knew that Thierry had been vague about the dangers of his travels by the look his face. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet. “He shouldn’t be there if it’s dangerous.”

Villa smiled softly and moved closer, laying one hand on the boy’s back and leaning in close. “That’s the thing about Thierry – he really believes in making things better, in doing things that will benefit others.”

Bojan looked over, seeing how close his Master was and being unable to miss the expression in his eyes. “You and Titi,” he said, “Were you....?”

“We were together,” Villa answered him calmly. “It was long before you, when I was younger. That’s why he trusts me with his Pets.”

“Oh.” Bojan swallowed hard. “I wasn’t sure.”

“Don’t worry,” Villa smiled. “I know him and I see how he looks at you. We always knew we wouldn’t last, not in that way. He’s crazy about you though.”

It was impossible for Bojan to keep the smile off his face. “Really?”

Villa laughed low in his throat and leant down to lay a delicate kiss on the exposed skin of his Pet’s shoulder. Bojan shivered. “Really.”

Leaning forward, Bojan searched for his Master’s mouth and accepted its touch willingly. They kissed slowly this time, mouths searching and exploring, barely touching at first until Villa took control. When they broke apart Bojan could still feel the warm tingle of Villa’s mouth on his own.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Villa asked, his voice low and rough. Bojan didn’t hesitate before leaning in to be kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight.  
> It's starting to get fun

10:48 pm - fic: Under The Shadows - season 2 - part 4  
Title: Under The Shadows – Season 2 – Part 4  
Characters: david silva, Fernando torres, cristiano ronaldo (mainly)  
Disclaimer: As real as vampires, which aren’t real  
Rating: PG13

More new visitors! Hopefully next time should have all the others coming. What drama do you think will unfold?  
( Collapse )

PART 4

When the next group of visitors arrived a few days later, Bojan was free of his room, his punishment over. Despite their conversation Villa hadn’t let him leave his room until then, knowing he had to take a tough stance on bad behaviour. By now though, with the new visitors arriving, he had decided to let Bojan out and test his new attitude.

They gathered as before, Raul standing a step behind Villa and their familiars gathered behind them. The Pets stood at the back. They hadn’t even been told who was coming. Fernando glanced at Silva from the corner of his eye and saw the way he wrung his hands before hiding them behind his back. He had been giving the boy lessons on how to be a Pet, on Villa’s orders, and was nervous himself about how the boy would do around new vampires. He had met so few.

When the car arrived, Villa stepped out onto the doorstep and greeted the new arrivals. He led them in and didn’t miss the way Silva rocked eagerly forwards on the balls of his feet when he spotted Cesc, a few steps behind his two Masters. The greetings were quick and familiar, all the vampires and Pets having met before. It wasn’t until the very end that the Pets could greet each other. Silva hugged Cesc but gave Villa a little smile as he did so. The two Pets had been allowed to spend time together in the past few months but only under supervision.

Retiring to the meeting room, the vampires talked easily amongst themselves and Silva found a place beside his old friend.

“I guess it’s official then,” he said, reaching out to touch the new leather collar around Cesc’s neck. The other boy looked down but let his hand turn the collar a little self-consciously.

“Yeah, I got it a couple of weeks ago. Still feels a bit weird.”

“Did they brand you too?” Silva asked pulling a face.

Cesc nodded, rubbing the top of his left arm. “That wasn’t much fun.”

Silva looked at him sympathetically. He wasn’t sure if the first time hurt more than the second but it was never enjoyable. Canales had spent the last couple of nights in Villa’s bed, getting to know his new Master and fellow Pet a little better and keeping out of the punished Bojan’s way. The first night after the branding he had really needed Villa’s gentle comfort. If pushed Silva would even have said the boy was a little quieter than usual now.

Before he could say more to Cesc he felt the couch dip and turned to see Fernando leaning in towards him. “Villa says we should continue our lessons.”

“Oh?”

“Today, as soon as you’re done here.”

Silva wondered if Villa was trying to keep him and Cesc apart but when he spotted his Master he was talking animatedly with Raul. He nodded to Fernando and said he would come along to his room soon.

Another half an hour passed, the Pets mostly keeping to themselves apart from Mesut who flitted between Cristiano and Raul as they wanted him. When Fernando stood to leave Silva gave himself five more minutes and then went to hover beside Villa. His Master looked over instantly, always aware of where Silva was, and gave him permission to go too.

“I’ve barely seen you since we came back,” said Fernando when Silva entered his room. The boy smiled and crawled onto his friend’s lap, cuddling into his arms.

“Did you miss me?”

Fernando dropped a kiss onto his head and leant back on the pillows. “Of course. Have you been a good boy?” There was laughter in his voice that made Silva smile again.

“I’m always good.”

“That’s what I hear.” He eased the boy’s head off his chest and looked down at him. “You ready for more lessons?”

Holding back a sigh, Silva asked, “How much more is there to learn?”

Fernando’s smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. “A lot, but don’t worry it’s the fun stuff.”

“Fun?” Silva cocked his head to one side and frowned.

Fernando fixed him with a heavy stare before leaning in and whispering softly in his ear. “Sex, baby.”

“Oh!” Silva squeaked, shifting in his friend’s lap as the blood rushed to his face. His skin prickled uncomfortably and he tried to pull away but Fernando barely loosened his grip.

He laughed. “Don’t panic. Villa said you needed to learn.”

Silva’s mouth fell open and he looked at Fernando, embarrassment momentarily forgotten, with his eyes wide. He thought they were past this. He thought he was doing alright. Granted he and Villa didn’t really do it that much and only when Villa wanted it but...

“Ok so maybe he didn’t say that exactly,” Fernando amended, “But he told me to teach you everything and Pets are meant for sex, right?”

Silva dropped his head and managed to ease away from his friend. “What are you going to teach me?” he asked in a tiny voice.

Stroking his arms gently, Fernando leant in. “We have visitors coming. I think it’s time you learnt to flirt a little.”

Silva shifted uncomfortably at the idea. “Why?”

“Well, vampires like Pets who flirt with them. It makes them think they have a chance.”

“But Villa won’t let me...”  
“I know, but that’s the point. You make them want you so they like you and your Master more, have a good time and all that stuff, but you don’t actually have to do anything with them.”

Silva shifted again. “I don’t know.”

“Trust me, baby. It works.”

With a sigh, Silva decided to accept the lesson. After all, Fernando had been such a successful Pet he was given his freedom, after a fashion, and he had never steered him wrong before.

The lesson began.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Honestly, the reason Cristiano was taking Sergio’s phone to him wasn’t just because it had fallen out of his pocket and he was being a good friend. He wouldn’t admit it but with both Sergio and Mesut out of his sight he didn’t know what was going on. Every time they returned from Madrid they seemed friendlier and he didn’t like the way it made him feel. An excuse to check Sergio’s room would hopefully put his mind at ease.

He knocked on the door but pushed straight in. He wasn’t sure if he should have waited or not because what he saw was not what he expected. Silva squeaked and pulled away from Fernando, his hand flying to his mouth as he put a good distance between them.

“Cris...” Fernando started, shifting to block Silva from his view a little more.

“Sergio dropped his phone,” said the other familiar. He tossed it to Fernando who deftly caught it. Without another word he turned and left. Pausing in the corridor he wondered where Sergio might be if he hadn’t gone straight back to his room. Behind him he heard the door open and shut quickly and turned to see Silva scampering back to his own room.

“Hey,” he called, catching the boy by the arm.

Silva cowered at the sight of the big vampire, eyes going wide with panic.

“Don’t let him take advantage of you,” Cristiano warned, leaning in so they wouldn’t be overheard even though they were alone.

Blinking in surprise, Silva relaxed. “What?”

Cristiano gave a little smile and leant down to kiss his head before letting go. “Go back to Villa.”

Silva nodded eagerly and rushed away. That was exactly where he wanted to go anyway.

Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, Cristiano went back to his own room and saw with relief the familiar shape curled up there.

“Hi,” said Mesut sleepily. With a wide grin Cristiano kissed his cheek and stripped off his shirt.

“I’m going to shower,” he said. “I won’t be long.”

Mesut snuggled comfortably under the blankets and yawned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gatecrashes the party and Cristiano is not happy about it

When Villa returned to his room he found Silva already curled up in bed. He didn’t move as Villa got ready and remained in a tight little ball when his lover pressed up behind him.

“Are you still awake?”

Silva nodded. It didn’t seem like Cristiano had told him what happened. Silva wasn’t even sure what had happened himself. He felt guilty when Villa started nuzzling against his neck but soon the warmth of his familiar, roving hands pushed the feeling away.

“Come here,” said his Master gently, turning him onto his back. The kissed softly, no need to rush things and Silva sighed with happiness when Villa stroked him. It was slow at first, gradually building up until his hips were rolling and there was a smile on his face. He came in Villa’s hand before he even realised what was happening.

“You’re so pretty,” Villa said, pressing little kisses to his cheek as he shivered and panted for breath. Pulling away he reached for the tissues always conveniently waiting on the bedside table.

Silva found himself reaching for his partner, attempting to return the favour as he was sure he was meant to, but Villa wrapped him up in his arms before he could make his intentions clear. He nuzzled against his neck again, breathing in deeply. “You smell so good after sex.”

“What?”

Villa chuckled a little, deep in his throat. “Maybe that’s a vampire thing.”

Silva only blinked and let himself be pulled closer, content to fall asleep in his lover’s arms.

The next morning was the last peaceful one to be had in a while. A number of visitors would be arriving that day and things would be busy from then on. Still, it gave Cristiano time to find Villa and let him know what he had seen. He had thought about it during the night and decided it was the right thing. He didn’t want to keep things from his new Master. Villa took the news quietly but asked for Fernando to be sent to his room immediately. The vampire came innocently, thinking he was being another task to prepare for their guests.

“I know what you did with Silva last night.”

Fernando’s smile fell away and his eyes went wide. “Villa, it was nothing. We were having a lesson. Things got out of hand.”

“I know that,” Villa replied calmly. “I should have known this would happen. You two are close.”

“I swear I didn’t try anything. We just kissed.”

“Why?”

“W-why?” Fernando looked around in confusion. “Well, I don’t know. It just happened.”  
“What were you teaching him?” Villa asked, with narrowed eyes.

Looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Fernando answered in a mumble. “I was teaching him to flirt. I thought it would help with the visitors. I’m sorry.”

“I expect better from you, Fernando. I think you’ve forgotten who’s in charge around here.”

“No,” the subordinate said desperately.

“Maybe I should remind you. On your knees.”

Fernando lowered himself as best he could with shaking legs and tried not to look as Villa stepped towards him, undoing his belt and letting his pants drop. He stroked himself a few times, his free hand cupping Fernando’s face and holding him in place. The subordinate opened his mouth dutifully and accepted Villa’s cock inside him. Both hands gripped his hair now, guiding his head roughly back and forth. When he tried to hold Villa’s hips for purchase he found his hands pushed away.

“Behind your back,” Villa ordered.

Fernando did as he was told, letting Villa fuck his mouth and screwing his eyes shut as he did. Involuntary sounds came from his mouth as Villa pushed in hard, tugging at his hair and not worrying for a second how difficult it was for Fernando to breathe. With a growl he came, pulling Fernando close with angry fingers. As soon as he was done he pulled out quickly, leaving the blonde to bend over, coughing and choking in relief.

“Clean yourself up,” he panted. “There’s work still needs doing.”

Fernando swallowed and found it painful already. “Yes sir,” he managed to choke out, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes before racing out the door.

Downstairs was hectic as everyone helped out to get ready. Carlos and Albiol had brought Mata with them that morning, only needing to travel from just outside Valencia. Villa greeted them politely as he passed by on his way to find Silva. Eventually he found him in the main sitting room, helping with the lighter parts of arranging extra chairs. He pulled him aside for a few minutes.

“Cristiano told me what happened with you and Fernando.”

Silva’s eyes went even wider than Fernando’s had. “I-I-I...”

“Shh,” Villa soothed, pulling him close. “I’m not mad at you. It’s ok.”

“But I kissed him,” Silva squeaked.

“I know, and I’ve punished him for it, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was. You should punish me too. It’s not fair on him if you don’t.”

Villa shook his head fondly. “You’re a good boy but Fernando knows better. He shouldn’t have put you in that situation. He knows what you’re like.”

Silva frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You’re so young.” Stroking his Pet’s hair, Villa couldn’t help but smile. “You’re still so easily swayed by a little flirting.”

Silva’s frown deepened. He wasn’t sure he liked that.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Villa tried to amend. “I love you like that, but you’re new to all this. He should be looking out for you, like Cristiano, not taking advantage.”

“He wasn’t.”

“He was. Trust me, he knows better than that.”

Silva looked thoughtful, figuring this was just one of those things he would have to trust his Master about. Leaning in, he let Villa told him, stroking his hair and soothing him gently for a few minutes. They broke apart after a few tender kisses when neither could avoid their duties anymore and reluctantly went back to work.

The sun had set when the next group of guests arrived and Villa, and the visitors who had shown up over the past few days, gathered as usual to greet them. First through the door were the Germans. They had come to see where Mesut was spending half his time these days and see how he was getting on. And just out of plain curiosity.

Raul stepped forward with Villa to greet them, making the introductions. There were a lot of people to meet by now although most were already familiar to them and the atmosphere was relaxed. When they got to Mesut at the end of the line they stopped, Bastian and Lucas taking it in turns to hug him tightly.

Cristiano watched from close by as Mesut greeted his other Masters, beaming at their attention. The group of travelling Germans was large and he had forgotten most of their names already but one by one they greeted Mesut and he seemed to have a smile for all of them. All but one.

“Sami,” Lucas said, beckoning to a tall, dark haired vampire at the back of the group. “Say hello to Mesut.”

The vampire came forward, smiling brightly at the Pet as he reached down to hug him. “Hello Mesut. Long time no see.”

Mesut mumbled something quietly in reply but didn’t look directly at the vampire hugging him. Cristiano could see the tension in his shoulders and it was impossible not to notice the way he hunched in on himself, keeping his eyes on the floor. He made a mental note to avoid this Sami guy.

They had barely had time to bring in the Germans’ bags and have Jesus and Mesut show them to their rooms when the next group arrived. Villa had got the call from a rather helpful human in his employ who worked at the airport that the vampire he had been expecting had landed, but he wasn’t alone.

“David!” a voice gasped and all eyes turned to look at Iker. He was standing to attention, staring at the man who had just come through the door. Silva saw Cesc grasp Xabi’s hand, his eyes alight and turned to look at the new arrival. He couldn’t dent that a thrill of attraction went through him at the sight of the man, but he only looked at Iker whose eyes were now fixed on the floor, his jaw tight.

Before anyone could make a move to greet him another group came through the doorway and Silva was sure he could feel a nervous shifting all around him. In front of him Cristiano leant forward to hiss angrily at his Master, “You never told me Jose was invited!”

Barely turning his head, Villa replied in a hushed whisper. “That’s because he wasn’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was so crowded in the sitting room when all the guests were there that the Pets were relegated to the floor or a friendly lap. Noticing Jose’s eyes on him Cristiano reached for Bojan, the nearest Pet, and pulled him onto his lap. The boy looked at him in surprise and Cristiano leant in to whisper against his ear.

“Just act like we do this all the time, ok? I want Jose to know I’m happy here.”

Bojan blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Bojan, please.”

Seeing the desperation in the subordinate’s eyes, Bojan dutifully snuggled under his arm, finding that it was actually quite nice. At least no one else could try and grope him. On the next couch along, Villa leant down to speak to Silva and Canales who were sitting at his feet.

“I want everyone to think you’re sleeping with Cristiano,” he said quietly.

“What?” both boys squeaked, turning around quickly.

“Shh, he needs this. It’s good for a subordinate to be popular with Pets and be given permission to use them frequently. I don’t know what happened with Jose but I need him to see our family as being strong.”

The boys nodded, neither wanting to upset their Master and happy to do their part in keeping their home safe.

“Pity Mesut’s so busy,” Canales said with a grin and a nod of his head across the room. The Pet in question was snuggled tightly between his two German masters being nuzzled and gently touched until he couldn’t stop smiling. “He wouldn’t even have to fake is with Cris.”

Villa ruffled the boy’s hair and kissed his head gently. “You’ll just have to make up for his absence.”

The rest of the Pets had already found places. Jose’s vampires stayed in a group at one side of the room but the Germans mingled more freely. Mata sat with a couple while Jesus eventually left Raul’s lap and crept over to Sami. The other vampire had beckoned him and Raul had nodded his permission so he really couldn’t say no. Still, there were worse places to be.

He knelt on the floor in front of him, Sergio and Fernando turning when they saw him approach. He gave a little smile before ducking his head. Sami laughed and reached down to lay his fingertips under his chin and make him tilt his head up. He looked at his eyes for a long time, so long Jesus began to feel nervous, before saying hello. With Sergio and Fernando helping out the conversation went easily enough and Jesus soon found himself balanced on the German’s lap, held there by strong arms.

Things were surprisingly relaxed considering only one vampire had been due to show up and a whole group of unwelcome ones had come with him. The only difficulty was on Jose’s side of the room. As time wore on a few of the vampires began to ease away from the group but never seemed to go far. The only exception was a blonde by the name of Fabio who crossed over to talk to Cristiano. He sat on a footstool for lack of seats, talking easily to his old friend. Canales sat like a puppy at his feet having his hair absentmindedly caressed. When he snuck a quick peak of the vampire Fabio caught him looking and smiled.

“Well, aren’t you a cute little thing.”

Canales blushed, ducking his head but not completely hiding his smile. On the couch Bojan snuggled closer to Cristiano, running his hand up and over his chest, playing his part well. He wasn’t even sure how much he was playing. A few kisses from Villa wasn’t enough to satisfy his need for affection right now. He could also feel Jose’s eyes on them and didn’t want to let Cristiano down.

Jose’s eyes weren’t only watching Cristiano though. He had noticed Mesut too. Or rather the way Cristiano glanced over at him whenever he thought Jose wasn’t paying attention. Once or twice Mesut looked back, throwing Cristiano a quick smile or ducking his head and almost blushing. The rest of the time he was trying not to look at Sami who was still preoccupied with Jesus’ eyes.

The Portuguese vampire pinched the bridge of his nose. He kept his Pets on a tighter leash than any here seemed to be. Still, he knew their uses, outside of the obvious, and would use them well himself. He was already thinking of ways to occupy himself during his visit.

As it looked like people might be starting to think of leaving, David finally made his move, leaving vampires he had been talking to and crossing over to Villa. He took the empty space beside him, vacated by Raul who had gone to collect Jesus. He would take some time before deciding whether to let any of the visitors play with his toy.

“I’m so sorry about Jose,” David said quietly. “I had to pass through and I mentioned coming here. He sort of just invited himself at the last minute. I couldn’t stop him.”

“It’s alright,” Villa said gently. “It’s not your fault. I’m confused why you’re sitting over here talking to me though when we all know who you’d rather be talking to.” He raised his eyebrows a little and David glanced over at Iker. He had been hiding his face against Cesc for most of the night but Xabi had now slid him off his lap and onto his own.

“I’m not sure he wants to talk,” said David.

Villa only smiled. And they said he was bad at relationships. “You don’t know unless you try.”

With a sigh, David got up and went to kneel in front of Iker. The other vampire was startled when he saw him and stared down at his knees where David had placed his hands.

“Iker, please can we talk?”

“I didn’t know you were coming,” he blurted. “You didn’t say.”

“You stopped answering my calls.”  
Iker frowned. “I didn’t want to talk to you.”

“I guessed that. Can we please talk now?”

Iker got up abruptly. He had been watching Raul make his goodbyes and lead Jesus off to bed. With one vampire gone the rest were free to follow and he had no intention of staying. He barely nodded in Villa’s direction as he raced for the door.

Halfway down the corridor David caught up with him. “Iker, wait. I’m sorry.”

“It’s been nine months,” the other vampire growled. “I’ve barely heard a word from you in all that time and now you show up like everything’s fine.”

“It’s not that long. You knew I had to go. I never planned on staying in Madrid forever.”

“I wish you’d left sooner.” Iker pulled his hands out of David’s grip. “Then it wouldn’t have hurt so much.”

He pushed the other vampire aside and walked away as quickly as he could without running.

That night Mesut was taken to the shared room of his German Masters. He trembled under their touch, remembering the way their mouths felt and how they liked to play with him. By the end he was exhausted to the point of passing out. He had ridden Bastian’s lap eagerly, forgetting to save any energy for when Lucas bent him over and took him from behind. Through the whole thing they touched him gently, whispering soothing words and telling him how good he was. When at last they were done with him he collapsed happily into their arms and fell fast asleep.

Of course, his absence meant that Cristiano would be spending the night alone and he disliked that idea given some of the new occupants of the house. He kept a hold of Bojan’s hand as they left the room, making it clear that he would be spending the night. The boy didn’t seem sure where their charade was supposed to end and dragged his feet a little, debating what he was willing to do. Or what he was allowed to. Villa had never been clear about Cristiano’s rights towards them but he hadn’t seemed very bothered by Bojan sitting on his lap all night.

As they left, Cristiano looked back and caught Jose’s eye. The vampire was coming towards him, a tiny smirk lifting the corner of his mouth and his eyes fixed on Cristiano’s. Squeezing Bojan’s hand he picked up the pace, leaving his old Master behind and hurrying towards the safety of his room.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of the day before Villa found Bojan, lounging in the games room with a few of the other Pets. He went straight to him, holding out his hand and asking him to come with him. The boy looked surprised but passed his controller to Canales and took his Master’s offered hand.

They walked in silence for a little while down the corridors until they reached Bojan’s room. By now he was starting to feel nervous, thinking back over the past night to see if he had done anything wrong. He crossed his legs under himself when Villa directed him to sit on the bed.

“You stayed with Cristiano last night.” It wasn’t a question but Bojan nodded anyway. “Did anything happen?”

“N-no.”

“You can tell me, Bojan. I won’t be mad.”

“Nothing happened,” said the boy, his eyes wide with honesty. Villa gave a gentle smile in reply.

“That’s good.” Leaning in he kissed his Pet very gently on the mouth. “He has permission to have you,” he said, voice low. “If that’s what you want.”

“I –I don’t know.”

Villa kissed him again, more firmly this time. “I’m still your Master, though. I can’t let him have you before me.”

A jolt ran through Bojan’s stomach, his cock twitching in reply. Villa was kissing his shocked mouth again, slowly teasing it open while he tried to understand what was happening.

“Have you been with anyone else but Thierry?”

Bojan shook his head and saw Villa grin. A second later his Master was lowering to the bed and hovering over him. He pressed kisses down his neck while Bojan trembled and tried to control the tiny whimpers escaping him.

“How old were you the first time?”

It took a few moments for Bojan to find his voice. “sixteen.”

Villa moaned deep in his throat. “Just a little boy,” he said, running a hand down his Pet’s side and making him wriggle against his touch.

“I’m not,” Bojan pouted and the vampire laughed.

“Show me what a big boy you are then.”  
Their mouths came together firmly then, more eager than before and Bojan finally moved his hands up to grab at Villa’s shirt. Pulling back with a grin and a wild look in his eye, Villa tossed his shirt aside before pulling off Bojan’s and finding his mouth again. Bojan pressed up against him. He could handle blind passion better than Villa’s slow teasing.

They ground together until they were hard and panting, the rest of their clothes making it to the floor before Villa pulled back. He knelt up, pressing Bojan flat when he tried to come with him. Licking his lips, he looked the boy over. Thierry certainly did have good taste.

Grabbing Bojan by the leg and making him squeak in surprise, Villa turned him onto his side and pressed close behind. “Do you want it like this?” he growled against his ear. Bojan nodded without hesitation, making Villa press kisses and tiny nips of his teeth down his neck and over his shoulder. Bojan was shaking again and pressing his hips back towards Villa by the time he was done.

As with almost every bedroom in the house, the bedside drawers had a supply of lubricant, just in case, though most vampires didn’t use it together. Their threshold for pain was much higher. Bojan was still human though and so Villa went for it automatically. Liberally coating his fingers he leant in for another kiss, feeling as much as hearing Bojan whimper against his lips.

“Are you ready?”

The boy nodded before turning his face into the pillow. He groaned long and low as the first finger was eased slowly inside him. He was tight but sighing with pleasure as Villa moved it in and out. The second finger made him tense a little but he was soon groaning again.

“You like that, baby?” his Master purred.

Bojan nodded into the pillow, rolling his hips just a little. He could feel the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile. It had been so long since anything had felt this good. He hadn’t even been sure that Villa liked him that way. Now that he was given the chance he would sure as hell make sure he did.

A few minutes of stretching relaxed him enough so that Villa removed his fingers, lining his cock up instead. The boy whimpered in excitement at the feel of it but when it was suddenly pushed inside him, breaking past the still tight threshold he gasped, balling the bed sheets in one hand.

Villa rocked his hips but knew he would have to push hard to get any further. He waited until Bojan wasn’t whimpering with every movement, only panting for breath instead. Villa pushed in hard and past, making him shout out, the sound trailing off into a sob. He started rocking deeper inside him this time.

“That’s good, baby,” he purred, nuzzling the boy’s hair. Reaching round, he cupped his face and turned it to kiss him again. Bojan kissed back until the initial pain began to ease and then he slumped back to the bed, panting with each roll of Villa’s hips. He moaned again when Villa pulled his leg up to give himself a better angle but it was a more pleasured sound. He turned, looking for Villa’s mouth again.

“Touch yourself,” Villa ordered gently, his thrusts becoming more pronounced and his breathing less controlled. Clumsily, Bojan did as he was told but it was hard to get a good rhythm while Villa was still making him tremble. He succeeded in getting himself suitably hard again before Villa let go of his leg and took over.

“Oh, shit,” he gasped at the vampire’s expert touch.

“You ready?” Villa asked, breath hot against his ear. He was groaning by now too.

Bojan nodded eagerly, clenching tight around his Master, almost begging him to cum. An orgasm swept over him and he pushed down on Villa’s cock, legs shaking and hips rolling quickly as he rode out the feeling. The sensation of Bojan tightening around his cock sent Villa over the edge at the same time and he arched up against the boy, fingers digging into his hip to try and hold him still. When they were both spent they collapsed into a sweaty heap, Villa half on top of his lover, their skin sticking together. Trailing his fingers down his Pet’s arm he found his hand and laced their fingers together. Bojan squeezed tightly and felt Villa press a kiss into his hair.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano had been avoiding Jose all day. In a mansion that big it shouldn’t have been a problem but he couldn’t help peeking around every corner to see if he was there. Eventually they would talk but not yet. He still had to get his head around the fact that he was even there, in the same building as him. Assuming that he would be safe in the games room he headed in that direction once his few jobs for the day had been done. When he was in sight of the door he suddenly bumped into someone and was surprised to see it was Mesut.

“Cris,” he said brightly, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss him but finding the other vampire pulling away. “What’s wrong?”

“Shouldn’t you be with your Masters?”

“What? You can’t be mad about that. I had to go with them.”

“Did you sleep with them?” he asked, nudging Mesut aside and continuing in the direction he had been heading before. Mesut scampered to keep up.

“Of course I did, they’re my Masters. I can’t say no to them.”

“You wouldn’t have anyway.”

“Cris, wait.” Mesut grabbed him by the arm. “Why are you so angry? I’ve slept with other people before. We both have.”

The other vampire shook him off and refused to meet his eye.

“You left with Bojan. Did you sleep with him?”

“Of course not. Villa hasn’t even had him yet.”

“Well, that’s not the point,” Mesut said, sounding flustered. “Why are you so mad at me?”

“I just needed... I...just forget it.” With that Cristiano turned resolutely away, leaving Mesut to call desperately after him.

“Cris, wait! I don’t understand.”

He watched as his lover shut the door behind him, leaving Mesut alone in the corridor. With a sigh he turned around and headed back the way he came, only stopping when he heard a voice.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

He looked up to find Jose looking at him in concern. Blinking rapidly he hoped it wasn’t too obvious that he felt like crying just a little. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Don’t give me that.” Jose stepped forward and cupped his face in both hands. “A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be looking so sad.”

Mesut smiled a little despite himself. When Jose wrapped an arm around his shoulders he found he was actually grateful for it.

“Come on,” said the vampire Master. “Let’s go cheer you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, looks like Cris and Mesut are having problems. I love them in this. Wasn't Mesut so cute when he first joined Real Madrid?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le smuts!

Villa closed the book he had been looking at and ran his hands through his hair. He had been trying to get some peace from all his guests but couldn’t focus on anything but worrying about them. It had been quietly chaotic in his home for the past few days. The Germans were no trouble so far but there seemed to be so many of them to keep track of and Jose made nobody feel comfortable. His subordinates and Pets were kept busy all the time. He felt like he had barely seen some of them. Then there was Jose making everyone nervous just by being there.

The last of his visitors had arrived the day before, the English vampires, and that had added more problems. The group, led by Vincent Kompany who wasn’t even English himself, seemed nice enough but they were unknowns to Villa and the others. Right now they were still keeping to themselves. Raul was unsure about that. He was busy coming up with plans to find out more about them. Cristiano didn’t seem too comfortable with them either, given his affiliations with the other side of Manchester, the older powers they were trying to usurp. Jose had connections with that side of the City too as well as London and the whole thing culminated to give Villa a headache.

“Villa?” a little voice asked and he looked up to see a wide-eyed Bojan standing in the doorway.

“Yes, Bojan,” he said, quickly straightening himself up. The Pet’s eyes softened and he closed the door before crossing around the desk. He knelt at Villa’s feet and looked up innocently.

“You look worried.”

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe I can help?” the boy suggested. He put his hands on Villa’s knees and shifted closer. “I could help you relax.”

Villa’s eyes narrowed a little. “You think?”

Bojan ran his hands up his Master’s legs. “That’s what Pet’s are for, right? Seeing to their Master’s needs?” He saw Villa lick his lips and knew he had made the right suggestion. Without further hesitation Villa was undoing his pants and letting Bojan stroke him to life. He arched his head back, spreading his legs and moaning. The boy was no expert but he had definitely been taught well.

He took Villa in his mouth as soon as he was hard, moaning in pleasure at the taste of him. He bobbed his head up and down in his lap, swirling his tongue, sucking gently, taking as much as he could. Every now and then he would look up with twinkling eyes to make sure Villa was still enjoying it. Which of course he always was.

Pulling back, he smiled up at his Master and licked his length before taking him deep again. Villa moaned loudly and bucked his hips up. Around his cock, Bojan was moaning like he had never tasted anything better, not even minding when Villa tugged on his hair. It was only a few minutes before he came but he definitely felt more relaxed.  
They had finished just in time. Villa was still zipping his pants up when Fernando knocked and opened the door. He paused at the sight before him, Villa’s breath still coming a little too fast and Bojan swiping the back of his hand over his swollen, red lips.

“Erm...”

“Yes, Fernando?”

“Oh, Lucas and Bastian are ready for the meeting.”

Villa nodded, standing up, and Fernando knew he was dismissed. He scurried away as quickly as he could. He hadn’t even known things had progressed between the Master and Pet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mesut liked Jose. He had decided when they first met but he knew for sure now. He had listened to him get upset over how confusing Cristiano was being and soothed him so nicely. After that he had seemed to seek him out for every one of his needs, apart from the one Mesut had first assumed. At night he still went back to his German Masters at first but their initial excitement at seeming him didn’t affect their interest in Valencia and they were busy most of the time. There was a lot to be discussed in the first few days. More and more Mesut found himself in Jose’s company, just the two of them. He had only seen Cristiano in passing.

“Your wine, sir,” he said, rather more politely than he probably needed to when he brought Jose the drink he had requested.

“Thank you,” the Portuguese Master replied with a wide smile. He beckoned for Mesut to sit down. “Come and share with me.”

“I shouldn’t. I’m working.”

“Isn’t your job to keep the guests happy?”

Mesut nodded.

“Well I would be much happier if I had someone to share this with.”

Giving a tiny smile, Mesut did as he was requested. He accepted a glass of the sweet, red wine and sipped. He wasn’t very used to alcohol.

“Is something on your mind?” Jose asked, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch in his room and laying his fingertips on Mesut’s shoulder. It was just enough to make the boy slump back. He shook his head.

“You can tell me,” Jose said, reading the boy’s transparent expression. “Is it Cristiano again?”

Mesut nodded, clutching his wine glass. “I went to see him but he just got mad again.”

“What happened?” Jose leant back and sipped his wine.

“I asked him if he was avoiding me and he said I was the one who was always with someone else but when I asked him what was wrong he just said I wouldn’t understand and walked away.”

“That’s Cristiano’s way. You’ll never get him to open up. God knows, I tried long enough.”

Mesut peeked up from under his long eyelashes. “He told me I shouldn’t see you but he wouldn’t give me a reason.”

“Sounds like he’s jealous.” Jose sipped again, a little smile lifting his mouth. “He always prefers to be the centre of attention.”

Mesut looked down. Maybe it was true. After all, Jose knew him much better than Mesut did and it did make sense. He used to think of Cristiano as being the closest he could get to a proper relationship but right now it didn’t feel like one at all. And how could he dislike Jose so much when he was treating Mesut and the other Pets with such respect.

“Let’s not talk about him anymore,” Jose said, kissing Mesut’s forehead the way he often did. The boy blushed a little and leant closer.

Jose carried out most of the talking but Mesut was a polite and attentive audience, sipping his wine as Jose told him all manner of interesting things and always finding it topped up. He was feeling pleasantly comfortable by the time there was a lull in the conversation. Jose was playing with his hair and he leant into the touch, smiling.

“I talked to your Masters this morning,” said Jose, his voice suddenly lower.

“Who?” Mesut asked dreamily.

“Lucas and Bastian,” said Jose. “They gave me permission.”

Mesut’s eyes opened and he sat up a little bit. “Oh.”

“Would you like that?” The Master closed the gap between them, seeing the rapid rise and fall of Mesut’s chest. Their eyes met and they shared a long gaze.

“Yes,” Meust whispered so quietly his voice was barely heard. “Yes, sir.”

When Jose leant in and brushed their lips together he felt Mesut’s little intake of breath. Gently he removed the glass from his hand and placed it on the table before easing the boy back. They moved slowly, Mesut not daring to do anything to break the moment. It felt like it had been building up for a long time and yet someone was so sudden.

With both hands on his lean chest, Jose pressed him down into the corner of the couch and found his mouth. They kissed slowly, wonderfully, painfully slowly, letting the kiss heat up until Mesut was hard and could feel through the fabric of their clothes that Jose was too.

Somehow the other vampire still managed to move slowly as he stripped their clothes. Mesut trembled at the fact that he was naked under Jose’s gaze. It felt different to the others. His passion was more controlled, more of a slow burn but no less intoxicating. No words passed between them as Jose leant over him and Mesut spread his trembling legs. He whimpered as the vampire’s cock pushed up against him. He wanted to grab the other man and pull him close, have it be wild and overwhelming like he was used to, but he didn’t dare. Instead he lay as still as he could and gasped loudly when Jose forced himself inside.

The Master watched as Mesut screwed his eyes shut and whined at the intrusion. When he pushed in deeper the Pet loosened around him. He lowered himself but didn’t let their bodies touch other than to allow Mesut to lay his hands on his forearms. He braced himself over the boy as he rocked slowly back and forth, easing him open. Little kisses, slow and deliberate, scattered over Mesut’s neck and shoulders, were all he allowed himself.

Mesut’s head hung back over the armrest of the couch and he made a little sound with each increasingly deep thrust of Jose’s hips. As the thrusts became looser so did his voice until each moan was loud and regular. He realised too late that they were speeding up, their bodies getting gradually closer. Jose never touched him more than necessary, like he was saving something for later, but it just made Mesut want him more.

He reached up when he felt himself about to cum and Jose lowered himself finally so they were close together. His own breathing had sped up now, finally losing control so they could moan together, his own deeper than Mesut’s little whines. Mesut bucked, rolling his hips loosely as he came. At the feel of the sudden wetness between them and the look of pure pleasure on the Pet’s face, Jose came too, thrusting in deeply a few more times. Mesut shuddered around him before going limp and letting him finish. As soon as he was done he lay down on the slender body beneath him and waited for them to both recover.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a little off track with posting. Leave comments to remind me please.  
> Here's a part to make up for it and start the weekend though  
> x

PART 9

Silva smiled when the bedroom door opened and he saw Villa walk in. His Master was looking drawn and tired. It made Silva feel guilty for taking a break from his duties.

“Hey, I feel like I’ve hardly seen you lately,” he said as Villa came to lie on the bed with him. “You look exhausted.”

“I feel exhausted,” admitted Villa. “I need to feed but there’s hardly a chance to get out.”

“Oh.”

Villa’s head dropped lazily to the side where he could look at his Pet. “It would help if I had someone here to feed from.”

Silva looked down and shifted away. “There are lots of Pets here,” he said quietly. He tried not to flinch away when Villa reached out for him.

“You’re my Pet.”

“Villa, I’m not ready. You said you’d give me time.”

“I haven’t tried anything for six months.” Villa sat up now and Silva shifted away again, rubbing his neck where Villa had once bitten and almost killed him. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I just... last time...”

“I know it was bad last time but I was almost dead. I know when to stop.”

Looking warily out from under his lashes Silva answered quietly. “But what if you can’t?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then just let me try.” Villa leant in so his breath ghosted over Silva’s neck, making him shiver. “I’ll be gentle.”

Silva didn’t move but closed his eyes tightly, letting Villa lean in. He kissed gently at Silva’s sensitive skin before baring his teeth but before he could make the bite he found Silva pulling away and stumbling off the bed.

“I’m sorry,” said the Pet, covering his neck with his hand again. “I just can’t. I’m not ready.”

“Silva, stop screwing me around. You’re a Pet. This is your job.”

Shamefully the boy looked down, tears pricking his eyes. He knew Villa was only speaking out now because he was stressed and tired but obviously it was true. He should be able to let him feed. Before he could let his shaky legs carry him back to the bed and give it another go the door opened and Bojan stuck his head in.

“Villa?”

“What?” the Master snapped.

Bojan ducked his head in surprise. “Marchena and Albiol have arrived, sir. I told them I would come and find you.”

Villa sighed, looking tired again. His friends wouldn’t judge him for it but he really didn’t want to let them see him like this. It was a matter of pride but he had been adamant that he could deal with all the visitors descending on Valencia. He didn’t want to show weakness now.

“Should I tell them you’re resting, sir?”

“No,” Villa answered quickly. “I’m just hungry, that’s all.”

Bojan entered the room fully them, crossing over to the bed. He gave Villa an innocent smile. “You can feed from me if you need to.” He knew Silva wasn’t letting Villa, or anyone else, feed from him. He had heard the rumours and never noticed a mark on his neck. For the past few months Villa hadn’t fed from any Pets at all, making sure he got into the city as often as possible.

“That would be very helpful, thank you.” Villa smiled at Bojan who returned the expression before climbing onto his lap, straddling him as he bared his neck. Silva’s mouth fell open for a second but he quickly shut it. At least this way he wouldn’t have to be bitten. He stayed only long enough to see Villa move Bojan’s collar aside and lick gently at his neck. The boy shivered and gave Silva a look as he headed for the door that he other Pet couldn’t read.

When the door closed he heard Bojan’s clear, pained moan as Villa bit into his neck but couldn’t quite understand why it made his stomach twist with jealousy. Pushing the feeling away, he headed for the stairs. He had other duties to do today which seemed much more enjoyable.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Voices echoed around the enclosed pool as Silva played with the English vampires. Raul and Villa had tasked him with keeping them happy and he seemed to be doing a good job. A couple of them had taken to him straight away. They were definitely more fun than some others he had met. Today he had gone to find them to be told that a couple wanted to play in the pool. He showed them the way happily, forgetting all about Villa.

Most of the afternoon had been dedicated to splashing around and pretending to drown each other. Silva found himself manhandled quite often but it was all in good fun. Besides, he liked these playful vampires. They were exactly what he needed.

After a while it was only him and Joe left in the pool. The others had all left, bar one, to shower and get dressed. Adam still sat on one of the deckchairs, frowning.

Panting for breath, Silva made it to the edge and pulled himself out. Joe was there in a second, standing in the shallows and placing his hands either side of the Pet as he faced him. They laughed and smiled at each other before Silva happened to notice Adam’s mood.

“Is he ok?” he asked worriedly. Maybe he wasn’t doing his job as well as he had thought.

“He’s fine,” said Joe, shaking his head and sprinkling Silva with tiny drops of water from his blonde hair. The Pet smiled. “He just gets moody sometimes when he’s not getting any attention.”

Joe leant in closer to the Pet and turned to give Adam a smile. Silva watched as the vampire heaved a sigh and got up.

“I’m going to get changed,” he said. “We have a gathering tonight.”

“I remember,” said Joe.

“Don’t be long.” And with that he left. Silva watched him go, not smiling as much as he had been. He liked Adam and he didn’t want to be responsible for making him feel bad.

“Maybe you should go with him.”

“I’ll let him get in the shower first,” said Joe, coming forward and making the water ripple as he eased Silva’s knees apart. He settled himself between them and Silva’s toes curled. They were suddenly very close together.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with us,” he said. His hips swayed a little in the water as he spoke and Silva found it impossible to look away from his eyes.

“Villa told me to keep you happy.”

“Is that the only reason you’re here?”

Silva shook his head. “I like spending time with you,” he answered honestly.

A large hand found its way to the small of his back, easing him closer. Their dam chests met and a tingle ran through him. Joe leant in to kiss a drop of water from his cheek and Silva smiled shyly at the touch.

“I like sending time with you too.” He rocked in towards the boy who made a little gasp in the back of his throat, surprised by the movement. “We should spend some more time together.”

“I... I...”

“Wouldn’t that be fun?”

He leant further forward, throwing Silva off balance so that he had to reach up and hold his arms to steady himself. Muscles bulged under his touch and he trembled a little.

“We could spend lots of time together,” Joe continued as he pressed little kisses down the boy’s neck. “Is that what you want?”

“I... I don’t know,” Silva stammered. He couldn’t think straight right now.

“I know you would,” Joe said. He pulled back a little and glanced down at the bulge in Silva’s shorts. Embarrassed, Silva felt his cheeks start to burn but Joe only laughed and leant in to kiss him. By the time their mouths met they were both smiling.

Silva kissed back willingly. Fernando had told him to flirt and be friendly after all and Villa and Raul had stressed how nice he should be to the relatively unknown English vampires. Kissing was nice. He was being very nice. Tightly his legs wrapped around Joe’s hips, encouraging him closer. He was gasping for breath when they finally broke apart and Joe’s hungry mouth fell back to his neck. Silva moaned a little at the touch, arching his head back. He felt so small in the bigger man’s arms.

“Mmm,” Joe moaned as he nipped at the unmarked skin of his neck. “I bet you taste so good.”

“Huh?”

“I could bite you right here.”

Even as his arms tightened a little Silva was already pulling away from him. He stood, leaving the stunned vampire behind him, almost slipping in his clumsy hurry to get away.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, scrabbling for a towel and wrapping it all around himself. “I sh- I should go.”

“Silva, wait.”

But the Pet was already gone, leaving nothing but wet footprints in his wake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva got changed hurriedly, as if getting rid of his swim shorts would make him forget what had just happened. In all honesty he wasn’t sure what had just happened but he couldn’t deal with thinking about it. It was probably too early to go to the gathering just yet but he could hide out somewhere quiet until then. The library was usually a good bet.

He was wrong though. As he approached the door stood ajar and he could already hear voices. Walking softly on the plush carpet he recognised both Villa and Mata’s voices and peeked in.

“I forgot how much you like reading,” Villa was saying fondly.

With a book in hand, Mata turned to smile at him. “Carlos and Albiol have a few but not as many as you.”

Villa laughed. “And I don’t have as many as Raul.”  
Mata’s face lit up. “I love Raul’s library.”

“I remember.” Villa said. He was sitting on a little stool next to his old Pet but now shuffled closer. “You should get them to take you sometime.”

Mata looked down. “They’re usually busy.”

“Do they not treat you well?” Villa asked worriedly, rubbing Mata’s back.

“No, they’re great. They’re just not... you.”

“Oh, baby.” Villa cupped his face. “I thought you were ok with this.”

“I am,” Mata insisted. “I just miss you, that’s all. I know we weren’t perfect together but I did still love you.”

“I loved you too.”

“I don’t want to get back together. I just wish we could have something.”

“Well... Carlos and Albiol are your Masters now.”

“They wouldn’t mind,” said Mata softly. “They just want me to be happy. I’d still belong to them, anyway.”

“I would have to think about it,” Villa told him, “But it might work.”

“Thank you,” said Mata, wrapping his arms around Villa and cuddling him close. “I really do miss you.”

Villa stroked his hair and rocked the Pet gently. “I miss you too, baby.”

Stumbling away in shock, Silva raced down the corridors of the mansion. At first he had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to get away. When he was on the ground floor he realised that he didn’t even want to stay inside. Through blurry eyes he rushed towards the back door. He barely noticed Sami before he was stumbling into him.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled not waiting for a reply before racing into the gardens.

It was dark outside and the cool air soothed his burning cheeks a little. Silva ran until he started to stumble, only slowing down then and scrubbing at his eyes. The gardens were large enough for him to wind through the bushes in the darkness until he felt a little better. He stopped, a little out of breath.

It was quiet in the gardens, peaceful almost. Silva felt exhausted. Everything was so confusing. There were too many people in the house, and definitely too many Pets. He had liked things better the way they were. He shoulders started to sag and suddenly the walk back through the gardens seemed a long one. All Silva wanted to do was find Villa and curl up on his lap, let him feed even.

Turning back the way he had come, Silva headed towards the lights of the mansion. He had barely taken two steps before something covered his face and he was pulled back into two strong hands. He yelped in surprise but found the sound muffled by whatever was over his face. His hands scrambled at the hand that covered his mouth and his feet slipped on the ground. Teeth plunged sharply into his neck and he screamed in fright. He tried to pull away but the grip on him was like iron and his movements only made the pain worse.

Slowly his body weakened, his legs buckled and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

When Silva awoke he was unaware at first where he was or what had happened but it quickly came back to him. First was the burning pain in his neck that made him open his eyes quickly. He was in Villa’s room and as soon as his panicked eyes opened his Maser was there, cradling him in his arms and soothing him. Silva began to breathe quickly, tears flowing down his cheeks. He clung to his Master, pressing in close and cried hard. The last thing he could remember was feeling like he was suffocating as he fell to the ground.

Eventually his tears subsided to just a tiny sniffling but Villa still held him tightly.

“It’s ok, baby,” he said gently. “I’ll protect you.”

Silva could only whimper in reply. His whole body was trembling in shock.

“Did you see who did this to you, baby?”

He shook his head. “It was dark. I’m so sorry, Villa.”

“Sorry?” Villa almost laughed. “Sorry for what? This isn’t your fault.” He kissed Silva’s head and rocked him gently. “Don’t worry. I’ll find out who did it. I’m already trying to find where everyone was when it happened.”

Clumsily, Silva dried his eyes on the blanket. “How did you find me?”

“Joe found you,” he said. “He said he heard a noise and saw you on the ground. Whoever did it had already gone.”

“Oh,” was all Silva could think of to say.

“You’re going to stay here for a little while,” Villa told him. “I’ll make sure someone is with you at all times, ok? I’ve already got Sergio and Fernando spreading the word that you’re unwell.”

Silva nodded. They would believe it easily since they all seemed to think humans were so fragile.

“We’re keeping it quiet for now,” Villa continued. “Only the people we know well know what happened. I don’t want this to get out until I know who did it.”

“Why did they do it?” Silva asked in a small voice. “Do you think I made somebody mad?”

“I doubt it, sweetie. They just know how much I love you.”

Sniffing, Silva nuzzled against Villa again, so thankful just to have him close. “I love you too, Villa.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When David opened the door to his bedroom he certainly hadn’t expected to find he had a visitor. He stopped, surprised.

“Iker?”

The other vampire looked up from where he was sitting, hands clasped in his lap, on the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing here?” He couldn’t help but smile as he crossed over to the bed and sat beside him.

“I just thought maybe we should talk,” Iker answered in a small voice. Truthfully he knew he was there because of Silva. When he had heard what happened to the poor little human his mind had gone straight to David. He couldn’t bare the idea that one of them could get hurt or leave again without him admitting how he truly felt.

“What do you want to talk about?”

He sighed inwardly and felt his shoulders sag. His heart had hurt when David had left almost a year ago but his brain had always known the truth. Only now, with David in front of him, could he really admit it.

“I know you had to leave for work,” he said. “You’re a good diplomat. You shouldn’t stop doing it for me.”

David waited quietly for him to continue, sensing there was more and not wanting to rush the younger man.

“It still hurt though,” he said, throat tightening. “It felt really sudden and I was angry at you. I know I was being selfish though.”

“It’s understandable, baby.” When David reached out to stroke the hair at the back of Iker’s neck the vampire closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“I’m sorry I stopped answering your calls,” he said quietly. “I just thought it would be easier to try and forget you.”

“And did you?” David leant in as he asked.

Looking up and meeting his ex’s eyes for the first time Iker shook his head. His eyes shone with unshed tears. “I missed you.”

“Oh honey, I missed you too.” David kissed him then, for all his composure unable to hold back. Iker held his breath for a second before relaxing into it and feeling like the weight of the world had slipped from his shoulders. He hadn’t realised how tense and angry he had been for the past nine months, how much resentment he had tried to build just so he didn’t have to admit he was hurt about being alone again. All of that melted away when David guided him down onto the bed.

“Promise you won’t leave me,” he whipered.  
David hovered over him and a pained look crossed his face. “You know I have to leave sometimes, but I’ll always come back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. There’s no one else I’ve ever loved like you, Iker.”

“I love you too.”

After that there was no more to say. Their mouths were only needed for kissing, their hands for exploring and rediscovering the other’s body. Iker hadn’t given himself to someone in so long. He hadn’t even realised that this was what he had been waiting for, but he gave himself willingly to his lover. He held him close and they rocked together in no hurry to end their reunion. They had plenty of time anyway. He wasn’t going to let David leave him again, not for a long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano had heard all about what had happened to Silva and volunteered to look after him next. Villa had a gathering to attend after all and Cristiano didn’t want to be there with Jose, especially not if Mesut was still being nice to him. He would go and remind Villa of the time soon but while he waited, giving the Master a few more minutes with his Pet, he sat on the stairs.

“Hey,” said Mesut tentatively as he approached. “What you doing out here?”

“Waiting to go in with Silva,” he replied.

“You’re not coming to the gathering?”

Cristiano shook his head. “Someone has to look after the kid after what happened?”

“How is he?” Mesut asked, sitting down.

“Ok.” The vampire shrugged. “He’s still pretty upset about it. They checked him over though. Not too much blood loss, just shock really. He’ll feel bad for a little while though.”

“Do they know who did it?”

Cristiano shook his head again. “No, but they’re narrowing it down. I’ve got some fairly good guesses.”

Mesut frowned. “Do you mean Jose?”

“Pretty suspicious him just turning up here like this.”

“He doesn’t have any reason to hurt Silva. He’s nice to the Pets anyway.”

Cristiano snorted. “Sure, he’s nice when he wants to get you on side. Then he’ll stab you in the back first chance he gets.”  
The younger vampire felt his shoulders sag. He didn’t like Cristiano holding a grudge like this. It just didn’t seem right. Why wouldn’t he talk to him anyway?

“Cris, please tell me what happened between the two of you. I know you were part of his House and you had to leave but everything else is just rumours. You keep telling me I can’t trust him but you won’t tell me why.”

Cristiano was quiet for a few moments until Mesut asked him again.

“Cris, please?”

“I trusted him,” the other vampire said quietly, looking at his hands. “We were together for quite a while and then... then he got scared that I would try and overthrow him. I don’t even know where he got that idea from but he started turning everyone against me.” He rubbed his eyes, remembering the pain of finding out his lover had turned against him. “It went on for a long time behind my back. I still don’t know most of what he told them about me. He just wanted to make sure that when he kicked me out no one would follow. I thought he really cared about me, you know?”

Mesut sat in silence, listening to his friend’s words. Jose seemed so in control. He couldn’t imagine him acting paranoid or doing anything as childish as spreading rumours.

“They all turned against you?” he asked and then suddenly something occurred to him. “But I’ve seen you talking with the blonde one, Fabio. He seems friendly enough.”

Cristiano managed a little smile. “Yeah, he’s ok, I think. He was the one that told me what Jose was up to. We were good friends.” He lifted his head suddenly, finally looking at Mesut. “But Jose doesn’t know that so please don’t mention anything. I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

Mesut smiled. “Promise. Hey,” he said, reaching out to lay his hand on Cristiano’s. “Maybe after you’re done here I can stay with you tonight. I don’t like when everything’s weird between us.”

For a second Cristiano was about to say no. He didn’t like being suspicious of people’s motives but Mesut had spent a lot of time with Jose lately. He didn’t know if they talked or he was just acting the servant but the vampire could have put ideas in his head. Honestly though, he didn’t want to spend another night without Mesut. He had gotten so used to having him in his bed lately.

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll see you later.”

With a smile, Mesut leant forward to kiss his cheek and got up. He had a lot to think about but being close to Cristiano still felt good.


	11. Chapter 11

Silva woke with a start, leaping up in bed, his eyes frantically searching the room but not seeing anything. Within a second Villa was beside him and holding him gently. Silva was aware of his touch but his body was frozen, still stuck just a little in his nightmare.

“Shh, baby,” his partner soothed. “It’s ok. It was just a dream.”

Slowly, Silva let himself be guided back to the bed. He lay in Villa’s arms for a long time. It wasn’t the first time he had had the dream, more a memory really, of teeth in his neck. He always woke up the same way but it was better when Villa was there. He felt safest when cradled in his gentle arms. Carefully the vampire scattered tiny kisses over his face until he could close his eyes and relax again.

“Feel better?” Villa eventually asked.

Silva nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Maybe we should get you out of this room for a little bit, hmm? You can’t stay in here forever.”

Silva shrank a little beside him.

“It’s ok, baby. I’ll stay with you. We’ll just go to the kitchen and get some food, ok?”

He pulled back to look at Silva’s worried face and was rewarded with a nod. Silva knew he had been in Villa’s room too long. He just wished their home wasn’t full with strangers.

After a quick shower he let Villa take him by the hand and lead him downstairs. He became more comfortable as they walked without seeing anyone else. The house was surprisingly quiet. Only when they arrived in the kitchen did they meet anyone. Silva shrank a little at the sight of Joe and Adam.

“Silva!” they both exclaimed at the sight of him. Joe was the first up, collecting Silva in a firm but gentle hug.

“Are you ok?” he asked worriedly. He glanced over at Adam who had followed him over. “We haven’t seen you in ages.”

It had been close to a week since Silva was bitten and he had avoided almost everyone since then. “I’m ok,” he said quietly.

“We would have come to see you,” Adam said, stepping forward and rubbing the boy’s arm gently, “But we didn’t want to get in the way.”

“He needed his rest,” Villa told them when Adam looked over at him. “And right now he needs food.”

Thankfully, Silva shrunk against his lover again and let him take charge. Adam and Joe were lovely and part of him missed spending time with them but he knew he couldn’t trust the guests no matter how much he wanted to believe they wouldn’t hurt him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Perhaps he should have avoided Jose, and he did for about a day and a half, but it was impossible for Mesut, as a Pet, to stay away from him for long. Cristiano had been kept busy during this time but he saw Mesut more. They talked a little, kissed once or twice even, but they just couldn’t find the time. Still, Mesut made his way to Cristiano’s room every night, even if one always arrived and fell asleep before the other.

Jose came to find him one day after requesting a Pet bring him food and finding Jesus at his door instead. He found the Pet alone in the games room, trying to have some time to himself.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately,” he said by way of a greeting.

Mesut gave a shy smile. “I’ve been busy.”

“Are you busy now?”

He shut off the TV and turned to face the vampire Master. “No, sir. Do you need something?”

Deep in his throat, Jose gave a little hum of pleasure and came to sit beside him, caressing his face gently as he did so. “I do need something.” His eyes turned dark and his mouth lifted in a smile. A shiver ran through Mesut. He knew what that look meant. When Jose kissed him he melted against his touch. It was excruciatingly slow, the kisses, the touching. Jose didn’t lie him back this time either. He waited until a red flush coloured Mesut’s neck and his chest was rising and falling heavily before telling him to turn around and kneel.

He pulled his pants down slowly and saw the boy’s toes curl. No words passed between them as he caressed his ass. Mesut shuddered and moaned as he started to push in and it wasn’t long before he was building up a rhythm. Mesut clung to the armrest, each breath a pant, body rocking back and forth with each thrust. His eyes closed in pleasure and his head tipped back.

“Mesut!?”

As if given an electric shock, Mesut’s head snapped up. His pained eyes found Cristiano in the doorway. His lover looked lost like a little boy at the sight of him.

“Cris, wait,” he panted, but already the vampire had turned and raced away, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Mesut pulled away from Jose, leaving him wanting. He stumbled as he pulled his pants up an raced after Cristiano in a panic.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For the past few days Cesc had had the biggest grin on his face. He was ecstatic that Iker and David were back together. Xabi had told him all about their heated, affectionate relationship and how hurt Iker had been that his only love had had to leave him. Seeing them back together made Cesc very happy for his Master. Of course he had been worried about Silva too but once he had visited and been reassured that he would make a full recovery it was a weight off his mind.

Right now he and Xabi were on their way to Villa’s room to see the Pet in question. Villa hoped that Silva’s old friend would be able to cheer him up or make him relax a little. Together, Cesc and his other Master, the one who wasn’t most likely having sex with his lover right then, made their way to Villa’s room. But before they got there they stopped, pulling up in shock.

“Oh my God!” Cesc gasped, his smile disappearing.

Before them on the ground lay Jesus, unconscious and still bleeding from the neck.


	12. Chapter 12

“This is ridiculous,” Raul growled angrily. He looked over at Jesus, comfortably asleep now in Raul’s bed. He looked so small that he practically disappeared under the covers. Fernando wrapped around him, keeping him warm as Raul had instructed. He doubted Jesus was even aware he was there.

“I agree,” said Villa from where he sat nearby, Silva cuddled in his lap, covered with a blanket. “I thought it was just about Silva, or me, but this is something more.”

“Right under our noses,” Raul continued. He finally sat down, eyes burning as he looked into the distance. “We need to know who this is, Villa. I won’t have any more of my Pets hurt.”

“They won’t be. Until we know who has done this no Pet is to go anywhere alone.” Villa’s eyes roved over the assembled Pets and familiars. “I want them protected wherever they are.”

“Won’t that look suspicious?” asked Xabi. “They still need to go about their work.”

“Would you rather Cesc was the next one caught. We might not be lucky enough to save him in time.”

The vampire’s jaw tightened as did his arm around Cesc’s shoulders. “I see your point.”

“Can we narrow down who it might be?” Sergio piped up. He really wanted to get his hands on the vampire who had done this and wring their neck. Jesus was special to him. He had chosen him, brought the boy to Raul and Guti as a gift. He should have been protecting him better.

“I trust it wasn’t anyone in here.” Villa’s eyes narrowed in warning as they once again roved the room and Silva scrunched down against him. “Can any of you vouch for our guests’ whereabouts?”

There was silence for a few moments as the vampires and human Pets looked between each other.

“I was with the English vampires,” said Fernando. “They were all in the games room about the time Jesus must have been attacked. I don’t remember any of them leaving.”

“They could have,” said Sergio quietly. “It’s not far from where he was found.”

Fernando shifted and looked down. He was pretty sure they had all been there but wouldn’t say for sure. He had been a Pet for a long time and still didn’t trust himself to be right. Unless he was absolutely certain he wouldn’t say anymore. “I don’t remember seeing anyone leave,” he said diplomatically. “Vincent was there the whole time. We were talking. And Joe.”

Silva’s head lifted from Villa’s shoulder and he looked around with big eyes.

“Are you sure?” Villa asked for him.

Fernando nodded. “I’m certain about them.”  
A tension Silva hadn’t realised he was holding seemed to evaporate. It couldn’t have been Joe then. He had no reason to hurt Jesus anyway. Burying his face against Villa’s shoulder again he let hid a smile.

“We can rule them out then,” said Villa.

A sudden harsh sigh from Cristiano brought everyone’s attention to where he was standing, arms folded, leaning against the wall with one foot up against it. He pushed himself away as he spoke. “We all know who it is. I don’t know why everyone’s pretending it could be someone else.”

“Cristiano,” Villa said in a warning voice.

“No, we all know he can’t be trusted. This is exactly the kind of thing Jose would do.”

“It can’t be him.” Everyone’s eyes turned again at the sound of Mesut’s voice. It was barely more than a squeak. “I- I was with him.”

Cristiano give him a disgusted look and Mesut turned his eyes to the ground, his chin trembling with the urge not to cry.

“Then it can’t be him,” said Raul calmly.

“It could be one of his people,” Cristiano answered, sounding a little disgruntled.

“Until we have proof we can’t accuse anyone,” said Villa with a sigh.

Folding his arms again, Cristiano turned away.

“We should make arrangements for where the Pets will sleep tonight,” Raul said, trying to stop the argument he felt was coming. “I’ll stay with Jesus, of course.”

“And Silva will be with me,” replied Villa. “Bojan, Canales – I want you with me too.”

Both boys looked up from the corner they had been sitting in quietly and gave a grateful smile. Bojan’s eyes seemed to almost light up at the prospect. He had hardly seen his Master since Silva was attacked. He couldn’t blame him but he had still missed him.

“Cesc with Xabi,” Villa continued, “And Mesut with Cristiano.”

“Jose said he needed to feed tonight,” David spoke up, reminding Villa. “Iker and I could go with him. Keep an eye on him.”

“Thank you,” said Villa. He had forgotten how much he liked David’s levelheadedness. “That would be very helpful. Now, it’s getting late and our guests will start noticing we’ve all disappeared. The meeting is over.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano could hardly believe it when Mesut actually followed him back to his room. They hadn’t talked earlier because they had almost walked straight into Xabi carrying the still unconscious Jesus but he had thought it obvious that Mesut wasn’t welcome.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not caring to hide the contempt in his voice. It still made his stomach hurt to be so horrible to Mesut but the Pet deserved it.

“V-Villa said...”

“Villa can go fuck himself. You’re not staying here.”

“But it’s dangerous. What if something happens?” Mesut looked up with desperate eyes.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Cristiano leant down to take Mesut’s chin in his hand. “Jose won’t hurt his favourite little Pet.” He almost spat the last word, jerking Mesut’s chin away. The boy stumbled back, shocked.

“You don’t have to be so mean,” he said in a wavering voice. “This isn’t you.”

“I told you what he was like.” The vampire’s voice was hard now. “I told you and you still let him fuck you.”

“I had to. He has permission.”

“Oh, don’t use that as an excuse. You enjoy it. I saw that look on your face.” He pinned Mesut against the wall with one hand. “The same look you have when I’m inside you, you little whore.”

“Cris,” Mesut sobbed. “Stop.”

“You’re only happy when you’ve got a cock up your ass. I should have known after all that shit with Guti.”

“But I chose you.” Mesut hiccupped through his tears as he spoke.

“You only stayed ‘cause there were more people here to fuck your tight ass.”

“Stop it.” Mesut pushed Cristiano feebly but the vampire stepped back anyway.

“Find somewhere else to stay,” he said with a sneer. “I’m sure there’s plenty of people who would take you in for a little favour. You’re not welcome here.”

Sobbing so hard it felt like he was choking, Mesut turned and bolted down the corridor. He didn’t notice where he was going and didn’t stop until he was out of breath. Legs buckling beneath him he fell to the floor. After a few minutes his tears subsided enough for him to pull himself up and bury his face against his knees.

Where was he supposed to go? He couldn’t explain this to anyone and he didn’t even know who was dangerous. He couldn’t even go to Jose. Or maybe he could, just wait in his room for him to come back. Cristiano probably thought that was where he was now anyway. The tears came harder even as he tried to force them down, knowing that the corridors weren’t safe to be in alone.

“Oh, Mesut.”

The boy was startled by the gentle voice and looked up. Almost instantly he buried his face against his knees again, not wanting to see the man who stood over him.

Sami knelt down and reached for the boy. “What’s wrong?”

“Leave me alone,” he managed to sob brokenly.

“Baby, please tell me.”

“Don’t call me that.” He tried to push Sami away as the man pulled him into his arms but he had no strength left.

“Shh,” he soothed. “It’ll be ok.”

Unable to fight any more, Mesut give in and sank into his arms. “I hate you,” he sobbed quietly even as he let Sami comfort him. “I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that Cristiano was so mean to Mesut. Poor thing


	13. Chapter 13

It had taken a while for Cristiano to calm down enough to worry that Mesut might be in danger. He had just let him wander the halls alone even after a direct order from Villa to protect the Pets. Protecting them was part of his job anyway. Feeling guilty, he tried to rationalise that there wouldn’t be two attacks in one day and Mesut wasn’t stupid enough to stay alone for long anyway. Besides, Jose obviously liked him and Cristiano was still sure he was the one behind the attacks. He wouldn’t let Mesut get hurt. Maybe he could have even gone after him but he had another plan in mind and wasn’t sure when he’d next get a chance.

The house seemed silent as Cristiano crept down the corridors and towards Jose’s room. He hoped it wouldn’t be locked. Villa had given him one of the bigger rooms but Cristiano wasn’t sure if he had taken the key away or not. To his relief he found it open and slipped into the darkness. He only dared switch on one beside lamp to help him see. Anything else might have drawn attention. And then he began his search.

He checked all the draws and cupboards but couldn’t find what he was looking for. He was sure jose would have brought them, just to torture him with if nothing else. For all he knew he was making Mesut do them too. For all his anger at the boy, Cristiano still had to pause and squeeze his eyes shut at the thought. Regaining himself, he started to rummage under the bed. His hand eventually fell on a bag which he pulled out and started examining. Almost instantly he found what he had been looking for. There was a whole stack of unmarked DVD’s piled together. He grabbed them eagerly, making sure none were left behind, and stood up.

“Cris?” A surprised voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Fabio! What are you doing here?” It was a stupid question. Fabio had more right to be there than him.

“Jose...” His voice dropped to barely more than a whisper, “Told me to wait for him in bed.”

“You’re still sleeping with him!? After what he did to me?”

Fabio gave a feeble shrug. “What else am I supposed to do? He doesn’t know I told you what was going on.”

Cristiano looked away. He and Fabio had been so close at one time. It hurt to see him still doing Jose’s bidding.

“What are they?” Fabio asked, a little tremor in his voice.

“Just something he owes me,” Cristiano said, hiding the DVD’s behind his back. He headed towards the door, passing the other vampire on the way.

“You can’t.”

“Fabio, just stay out of this. Pretend you never saw me.”

“Cris, please.” He was begging now, the desperation obvious in his voice. He reached for Cristiano’s arm and stepped close. “What are you going to do with them?”

“I don’t know. Get rid of them.”

“Promise you won’t watch them.” He stared Cristiano in the eye until he saw realisation dawn on his friend and then looked away shamefully.

“Fabio,” his friend breathed. “He didn’t make you...?”

Fabio nodded and swallowed hard. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You should have come with me when I left.”

“I know.” Fabio sniffed but then tried to wipe the emotion from him face. “I wish I had but I can’t change it now. I won’t tell him you were here.”

“Thank you.” Cris leant in and kissed his old friend gently. “If you need anything...”

“I know.” Fabio looked away. “You should go. He’ll be back soon.”

Cristiano left without another word.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Mesut first woke up he thought it was Cristiano holding him close and for a few seconds he was content. Then he remembered his lover’s cruel words the night before and his stomach constricted horribly. Soon after came the memory of Sami, soothing his tears in the dark corridor before leading him back to his room.

Mesut opened his eyes carefully as soon as the wave of pain had passed. There was Sami, all around him like he had been before. He wriggled down as slowly and carefully as he could, trying to escape his possessive grip. He had almost made it out of bed when he heard something shift behind him. He froze.

“Mornin’” said Sami sleepily. The sound made Mesut’s tummy wriggle. “Where you going?”

“I should go,” said Mesut. He reached down for his shoes and squeezed his eyes shut when Sami shifted closer. At the feel of hand on his back Mesut jumped and pulled away.

“Mesut, please. I said I was sorry.”

“I don’t want to hear it. It’s over. You messed everything up.”

“Mes, that’s not fair. This is just how things are.”

Disturbed by the sound of voices someone across the room grumbled and lifted their head. Mesut hadn’t even realised that there were two beds in the room. He looked startled at the other vampire.

“You’re sharing with him?”

“Mesut,” Sami sighed. “Please just calm down so we can talk about this. I miss you.”

The Pet frowned sadly. If his stomach tightened any more he was in danger of throwing up. Before he could answer Phillip raised his head and fixed him with a sleepy smile.

“Hey Mesut. Are you guys back together?”

Mesut found himself looking everywhere but at the other occupants of the room. “I have to go,” he said, already rushing for the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It hadn’t taken Silva much thought to realise he wanted to see Joe again. As soon as Fernando had said he couldn’t possibly be the one who attacked Jesus the idea had settled in his mind. He wasn’t sure how to ask Villa but maybe that was just the guilt talking. After all, he still didn’t know about them kissing and he definitely didn’t know how heated it had gotten. Luckily for him, Villa had left him with Sergio and Fernando that morning. All he had to do was explain that he wanted to thank him in person for saving him after he was attacked. He even persuaded them to let him see Joe alone, after walking him safely to his room of course.

“How are you?” Joe asked, taking Silva by the hand as soon as they were alone and leading him to the bed.

“I-I’m ok,” Silva stuttered. Now that they were alone he suddenly found himself nervous.

“How’s your neck?” Joe ran gentle fingers over the bite marks, making Silva tilt his head and shiver.

“It’s ok.”

Leaning in, Joe kissed the mark ever so gently. It left only a tingle of pain to make Silva gasp a little. “Do you know who did it yet?”

Silva shook his head.

“I can’t believe someone would do this,” Joe continued fiercely. “Especially to you. You’re so sweet.”

A blush reddened Silva’s cheeks and he looked down, trying not to smile too widely. “I just wanted to say thank you,” he said, “For finding me.”

“No problem.” Joe gave a winning smile. “Just wish I’d gotten there sooner.”

“It’s ok.” Silva managed to meet his eye for the first time. “It’s not your fault.”

“I’ll make sure no one hurts you again.” Joe’s voice was suddenly deep and throaty as he leant in. It made Silva tremble as he imagined reaching up to pull Joe closer.

“You’d do that for me?” he asked shakily.

“Of course,” Joe smiled. “I like you Silva. I really do.”

Silva found himself smiling when Joe’s mouth found his own and the vampire’s touch was gentle as he slower ran his large hands over him. Moaning in pleasure, Silva let himself be lowered back onto the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

The last thing Villa expected to see when he went back to his room was Silva sitting on the bed, knees pulled up and face buried against them.

“Baby,” he said worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

Silva looked up and aimed a pitiful expression his way. In a second Villa was by his side and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” said Silva quietly.

“What for?”

“I went to see Joe. I wanted to say thank you for finding me, but something happened.”

Villa leant back a little. “What?”

“Don’t be mad, ok?”

“Just tell me.”

Silva took a deep breath and told his Master about what had happened before the attack. Villa said nothing.

“And then,” Silva continued, “today when I went to see him he kissed me and... I let him.”

Villa’s hand clenched the bad covers tightly. “You kissed him? Was there more than that?”

“No,” Silva answered quickly.

“Be honest with me.”

“I am, and then I felt guilty so I came back here a-and I told you.”

Villa stood and walked towards the door, Silva calling his name. “Please don’t go.”

“You said I shouldn’t get mad,” his Master answered. “If I stay then I will.” He opened the door but turned to say one last thing to his desperate looking pet. “You’re not to go near him again.”

And then he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano had promised not to watch the tapes but he couldn’t help himself. He wouldn’t tell Fabio but he had to know if there was anyone else on them. Most of it he fast-forwarded through having already lived it once. He kept his eyes on the ground, only glancing up to see if there was someone new on the screen. For a long time it was only him and Jose and the glances of what he saw made him feel sick. He sat on the floor, legs pulled up as he saw himself being spanked and tied up and any number of other things. Jose had had all manner of toys and punishment devices at hand. Cristiano usually kept his eyes closed through most of it but sometimes he had gotten into it. In some ways that was even worse, to look like he enjoyed that sort of punishment, like he was just a common Pet. There were times the camera had been hidden too. Videos he didn’t even know existed until he saw them on the screen.

Eventually he got to Fabio, down on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Jose gripped his blonde hair and tugged until he looked like he was screaming in pain. He was silenced by his Master’s cock.

The door opened without warning and Cristiano leapt up, trying to block the TV from view. Mesut had already seen. He stood with huge eyes and his mouth falling open.

“Cris,” he gasped.

Face burning red, Cristiano turned the TV off.

“Was that...?”

“Forget about it. You didn’t see anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mesut said. “Is this what you were hiding from me?”

Cristiano looked down, clenching his jaw and hating himself for wanting to cry. “I was young,” he said. “I didn’t realise... I didn’t like it.”

Mesut felt his heart ache for how young his partner sounded. And how afraid. He had never seen this side of him. Walking forward, he closed the gap and embraced him. Cristiano sagged against the smaller body.

“Did he make you...?”

“A lot,” Cristiano mumbled. “I don’t want to talk about it. Please say he didn’t make you do anything like that.”

Mesut blinked. It was still a lot to take in. Jose had been so nice to him and Cristiano had always seemed so strong. Maybe it was being that weak and submissive around someone that scared him the most.

“He didn’t do anything,” Mesut whispered.

“Please stop sleeping with him. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

The Pet knew it was more than that but he found himself nodding. “Promise.”

For a little while longer they stood in each other’s arms until Cristiano pulled away. “I’m sorry I said those things to you. You’re not like that really.”

Mesut looked away and sat on the bed. He didn’t want to talk about what had happened last night. It still hurt too much.  
“I need to tell you something,” he said instead.

Cristiano sat beside him. “What’s wrong?”

Mesut took a deep breath. “It’s about Sami. I just want you to know. I don’t want any more secrets between us.”

Quietly, Cristiano sat and waited for him to go on.

“He...” Mesut sighed, frustrated at his inability to find the words. “I was in love with him,” he eventually blurted. “But he didn’t love me back and he hurt me a lot.”

A protective arm fell over his shoulders and suddenly it was easier to go on.

“We met when I was still human and I thought he was perfect. My family was... not so great and I was unhappy but then this really great, kind, good looking guy liked me and I thought everything would be fine. We spent so much time together and... and it was special, so I slept with him.” He ducked his head, embarrassed.

“Was he your first?” Cristiano asked gently.

Mesut nodded. “We only did it once but I was so happy. And then he told me what he was and he took me to see Lucas and Bastian. I thought I could escape everything and be with him but then after they changed me I found out that they had sent him. He was supposed to see what I was like and if they could take me without a problem. He just lied to me about everything.” His voice rose now, getting angrier as he told his story. “He made me fall in love with him and then just handed me over. I gave him everything. He was supposed to love me.”

Cristiano hugged him tightly as tears clung to Mesut’s eyelashes. He didn’t want them to fall.

“It’s ok,” he soothed. “He’s a bastard. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Mesut sniffed sadly and buried his face against his lover’s shoulder. Maybe he was right and Sami didn’t deserve him. But he really wished he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so painful whenever Villa and Silva are arguing


	15. Chapter 15

The night before Mesut had stayed in Cristiano’s bed. They hadn’t talked about it but he had shown up at the end of the day and Cristiano had lifted the covers. They snuggled together and Mesut felt safe in his arms. He tried to forget the things Cristiano had said to him but they kept coming back. Did his lover really think him a whore? Would he say things like that again if he was angry? Was it all true? Somehow he managed to sleep anyway though he didn’t feel very rested when he woke up again.

With Jesus and Silva still out of action Mesut found himself rushed off his feet. Some of the English vampires wanted to look around Valencia and he was chosen to go with Cristiano and act as tour guide. They didn’t get to spend as much time together as they had hoped and he felt decidedly cranky when they arrived back home. The summer sun had tired them all out. Maybe he and Cristiano cold have some time alone to go out and feed.

Just as he was thinking of proposing this plan to Villa or Raul he bumped into someone and squeaked in surprise.

“Mesut,” said Jose warmly. “Where have you been hiding? I haven’t seen you since you ran off.”

“I-I-I’m sorry. Just Cris, he was....”

“He likes you,” said Jose, shaking his head. “I understand. He can be a little dramatic emotionally. Always blows things out of proportion.”

He stepped into Mesut, pressing him back against the wall. The Pet tried to make himself shrink.

“Still,” Jose purred, leaning in, “we have something to finish, don’t we?”

“I can’t,” Mesut squeaked. “I have to see Raul.”

It was a lie but the only way he could avoid Jose was by pretending he had already been given an order by his Master. Down the corridor he spotted Cristiano and begged him with his eyes to come and save him, but the vampire didn’t move.

“That’s a pity,” Jose continued. “Maybe we can arrange something.”

“I’m pretty busy,” Mesut tried to wriggle away, “with Silva being sick and all.”

Reluctantly, Jose stepped back just enough to let Mesut slip past. His eyes narrowed a little as he watched him. “Don’t want to keep your Master waiting, I suppose.”

Mesut nodded quickly, muttered a quick thank you and rushed away. Down the corridor, Cristiano turned away before Jose could spot him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In Villa’s office the atmosphere was tense. The vampire Master sat behind his desk, fingers pressed together and his mouth a thin line. He watched the subordinate kneeling before him with dark eyes. He could just leave Joe there. He had no obligation to acknowledge him or ask what he wanted, because only asking something important required such a show of respect. He had a feeling he knew what the question would be.

In the corner Silva perched on the couch, his eyes darting between the two vampires. Villa had brought him down to talk to him but left him waiting while he worked. He regretted it now that Joe had arrived. The night before he had left him in the care of Sergio (Fernando still wasn’t to be trusted alone with him) and Villa himself had stayed with his other Pets. Bojan had cuddled up to him like a good Pet should but Canales was full of worry about Silva until Villa’s angry glare had silenced him. He slept on the far side of the bed by himself.

Finally giving in, Villa let the subordinate raise his head. “What do you want?” he asked coldly.

Keeping his eyes low, Joe spoke. “I would like to ask permission to be with one of your Pets.”

“Which one?” Villa asked, deciding to play dumb. Silva’s stomach knotted.

Joe’s eyes flicked up to him. “Silva, sir.”

Without even bothering to glance over Villa answered, “He’s not very experienced.”

Silva’s face fell even more, his mouth tugging down. Some time ago Villa had worried about his inexperience in bed but he thought they were past it. Maybe that was why he spent so much time with Bojan lately. Silva didn’t doubt something was going on but he chose to ignore it. Bojan was nice to him and he couldn’t blame him for doing what he was supposed to as a Pet. So long as he wasn’t faced with it he could pretend it wasn’t happening.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” said Joe quietly. “I like him. I would take good care of him for you.”

Looking down at the subordinate Villa didn’t doubt him. All he had heard about the tall, blonde vampire was that he was caring and honest, especially with the lower ranks. His own Master spoke very highly of him and he could see the respect the others gave him. Silva would be in good hands, he was sure, but he still didn’t want him in anyone’s hands but his own. Now yet, anyway.

When Joe wasn’t looking he glanced over at Silva who was studying the carpet. His Pet liked this other man. Perhaps he should have just let him have Fernando before.

“I’ll think about it,” he answered, his voice losing some of its previous anger. “After what happened I’m reluctant to let him out of my sight for too long.” He tried not to think of the night before when he had purposely stayed away from his Pet.

“I understand,” said Joe. “I would keep him safe. Whatever limits or conditions you want to include, I’ll follow them.”

Their eyes met for a second, Villa’s cold and untrusting, Joe’s hopeful and honest.  
“I’ll think about it,” the Master repeated. “Now go.”

With a bow and barely a glance at Silva, who failed to notice, Joe turned and left the room, leaving Villa and his Pet alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Villa went over to Silva and crouched in front of him. He could see that the boy was upset. Gently laying his hands on his knees, he tried to get him to look up.

“Do you want to be with him?”

Silva only shrugged.

“Silva, I want your answer. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to but if you like him...”

The Pet raised his head finally, looking confused. “You would let me?” he asked disbelievingly.

Villa turned away. “Maybe... we could arange something...” He sighed hard and tightened his grip on his partner’s legs.

“Am I really that bad?” Silva asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“You told Sergio and Fernando I wasn’t good, too.”

“What? When?”

He shrugged again. “A while ago. I thought you’d changed your mind.” Ducking his head he tried not to let Villa see how his eyes shone with tears. “I’m sorry I’m not good for you.”

“Oh baby, please don’t think that.”

“But it’s what you said.” Silva’s voice was thick with tears now and he swiped hurriedly at his eyes. Reaching up, Villa cupped his face in both hands.

“Silva, I love you. I think you’re great.”

“Then why did you say I wasn’t?”

“Baby,” Villa half laughed. He moved to sit beside his lover and embrace him tightly. “I just don’t want them to like you, that’s all.”

Silva sniffed then went silent for a while. “Joe still likes me,” he whispered eventually.

A heavy sigh escaped Villa. He couldn’t deny that Joe seemed to genuinely like his Pet. He had spent a lot of the day before trying to find out more about the vampire’s reputation, and to his frustration it had all turned out to be good.

“I know he likes you,” he said quietly. “But you don’t know him that well...”

Silva shuffled uncomfortably. Something about having this conversation with Villa seemed too weird. “I know. I’ve just felt lonely, that’s all.”

Pressing his head against Silva’s, Villa had to take a minute to compose himself. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy lately.”

“It’s not that,” said Silva. “You haven’t been around. You’ve been with Bojan and...” He closed his mouth, surprised himself at how tight his voice had gotten. “Have you slept with him?” he blurted, not really wanting to know the answer.

“Yes,” Villa confessed. It was a fact that he would sleep with other people. He shouldn’t be ashamed of it with his own Pet. Still he found himself adding, “Not much though.”

Silva nodded. “And Mata? What about him?”

“What? Baby, no, nothing’s going on with him.”

“I saw you together,” Silva said dully. “He said he wanted you and you said you wanted him too. That’s why I went out in the gardens the night I was attacked. I was so upset.”

Villa pressed against him silently and it was a while before Silva realised his shoulders were shaking. He started to turn towards him but Villa spoke before he could.

“Please don’t say that,” he said. A tear slid down his cheek as Silva watched. “I love you, Silva. I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Silva choked. He found his arms wrapping around Villa and pulling him close. He liked Joe, he liked Fernando too and he had liked Cesc, but he loved villa in a different way. In a better way. Much better.

They clung to each other until Villa’s brief tears were gone and only then parted.

“I don’t want Joe,” Silva said. “I want to be friends with him and maybe one day I can be with him but not yet. I’m not ready.”

With a thankful smile, Villa stroked his Pet’s face and kissed him gently. “I’m not ready, either,” he admitted.

Silva smiled back and lay his head on his lover’s shoulder. Safe arms wrapped around him and rocked him gently as he let his eyes fall shut.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano had been so careful over the past few weeks. He should have known that the second he let his mind wander he would bump right into Jose. He had been thinking about Mesut and whether they could go out feeding that night. They could make a night of it and get away from things for a while. Instinctively he looked up when he felt eyes on him and saw Jose. It was all too sudden for him to hide his surprise.

“Cristiano,” his old Master said warmly. “I haven’t seen you since I arrived. Have you been avoiding me?” There was a note of laughter in his tone but it made Cristiano cringe. Just like Mesut the day before, he found himself with his back to the wall. Quickly he tried to regain his composure.

“I’m busy,” he said, voice cold.

“Oh, Cris.” Jose sounded genuinely disappointed. “Please don’t be like that. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did.”

“You lied to everyone about...” Cristiano bit his tongue. He wasn’t going to let Jose see him angry. He had seen all his uncontrolled emotions over the years but no more. He was past it now and Jose would have no part of him. Still, the scent of him when he leant in and the heat from his body made him tremble. It had been so familiar for so long.

“Cris.” Jose’s voice was as gentle as his hand when he reached out to stroke his old lover’s cheek. Cristiano flinched. “I’m sorry you were so hurt but you chose to leave. I didn’t trust you. Maybe I was wrong about that but we could always put the past behind us.”

Cristiano didn’t want to believe him. He knew about Jose’s games and suddenly felt like a mouse, cornered by a cat. He hated that feeling though it wasn’t an unfamiliar one. No one would make him feel like that now, but Jose had gotten into his head when he was so young. He wasn’t going anywhere now.

“I’m not interested,” he managed to say.

Jose sighed and pulled back a little. “That’s a pity. How is your friend, Mesut, by the way? I haven’t seen much of him lately.”

“He doesn’t want to see you,” Cristiano bit. His eyes finally found Jose’s and he glared.

“Well he doesn’t have much choice about that now, does he?” The laughter was back in his voice and it made Cristiano burn. “Of course, if there was someone else to satisfy my needs I suppose I wouldn’t have to see him anymore, would I?”

Cristiano didn’t want him touching any of the Pets but he knew that wasn’t what Jose was implying. His stomach turned and his mind whirled for something clever to say but came up blank.

With a dry mouth and weak legs he pushed away from the wall. Jose had left him space to move and made no move to stop him as he walked away. All he did was call after him.

“Think about what I said, Cris. It would be lovely to see you again.”

Cristiano walked faster, trying not to run.


	17. Chapter 17

Getting out was exactly what Cristiano and Mesut needed. Not only did they have to feed but a night of dancing and spending some alone time together was helping to mend the problems between them. Mesut found himself happy to let Cristiano hold him and spin him around the dance floor. Neither could remember smiling so much in weeks.

When they were too flushed and exhausted to dance anymore, Cristiano led them outside. The summer air was still warm and made the club goers happy to walk home. That was a mistake. Cristiano found a boy, probably only eighteen, waiting alone for his friends. Covering his mouth he pulled him into the shadows where Mesut was waiting. They fed together, the boy pressed between them and whimpering. Once they were finished they let him go. On shaky legs he stumbled back into the light of the street. Cristiano’s mouth had found Mesut’s before he was even gone.

The two vampires moaned at the heat between them. Cristiano had been worried that Mesut was still upset about what he had said to him, and truthfully Mesut had been, but all was forgotten as they gripped each other tightly. Stumbling through the dark, Cristiano brought them to a park. At night it was only dimly lit and the numerous bushes and trees provided enough cover. At that point he didn’t care if somebody could see. He couldn’t control himself any longer.

Mesut went willingly onto the grass and shivered in excitement when his pants were roughly pulled down. Having done the same to himself, Cristiano covered his body with his own. Their mouths found each other again, desperate after only a short time apart. They ground together desperately and it took all of Cristiano’s will power to pull back. He wanted to be inside his lover properly.

He lined himself up with his lover’s tight entrance. Briefly he wondered if he should prepare him first but Mesut was an experienced Pet and he was moaning for him so desperately. He pushed in, clamping a hand over Mesut’s mouth as he screamed out. The sound was muffled but still loud. Cristiano froze, feeling the tightness all around him. After a few seconds he felt Mesut’s hands on his shirt, tugging gently. He nodded and Cristiano pushed in a little deeper. Mesut shuddered and moaned again.

“Oh, God,” he said, arching his head back. Pleasure was written all over his face and Cristiano pushed in faster and harder. He ground in against his lover, their movements rough. It wasn’t like all the other times. There had always been passion but never any rush. Cristiano had always been gentle but intense with his lover, loving him completely and thoroughly. Now he closed his eyes and pushed in as hard and fast as he could. Mesut clung to him, moaning. He could feel the heat building inside him and knew by Mesut’s rapid breathing that he was close too. In a sudden rush they both came, Mesut wetly between them and Cristiano deep inside his lover, making him hiss and tremble.

When they had regained their breath Cristiano pulled out, making Mesut yelp in pain.

“Are you ok?” Cristiano panted, lying beside him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Mesut shook his head but lay very still. “It’s ok. I’ve had worse.”

Shuffling closer, Cristiano kissed his cheek gently. Reacting to his touch, Mesut let his head flop towards his lover, a dreamy smile on his face. Even on the uneven ground he felt pleasantly relaxed. He could have fallen asleep right then and there, knowing that Cristiano would look after him. Gentle fingers stroked the hair off his forehead and he closed his eyes. Cristiano watched with a swell of emotion and in that second he was sure he could do anything his boy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa was finding it stressful to keep everything straight in his house with all the guests. It was particularly difficult to keep the Pets safe without letting whoever was attacking them know about it. He called an informal gathering in part just to keep an eye on where everyone was. Some were absent but only if they were out feeding like Mesut and Cristiano. It was the first time Joe and Silva had seen each other since earlier that day.

Silva cuddled up to his Master’s side, making it clear who he was with.

“I’ll only be a minute,” said Villa kissing his head. “I need to tell Joe my decision.”

“Wait.” Silva clutched his shirt, holding him back. “Can I tell him?”

Villa looked down at him but saw nothing worrying in his expression. “Ok, baby,” he said softly. “Don’t be long.”

Trying not to draw attention to himself, Silva crossed over to Joe and sat beside him, tucking one leg underneath himself. Joe smiled but it wasn’t his usual easy smile.

“I talked to Villa,” Silva said quietly, “But it’s not the right time. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Joe looked around the room, disappointment colouring his expression. “That sucks.”

“Yeah,” Silva answered quietly. “We can still be friends though. And he said one day maybe we could. Just not yet.”

Joe’s expression brightened a little. “Well, that’s good. I can be friends.”

Silva smiled. Losing Joe’s friendship was what he had worried about the most. Impulsively he reached up to give him a hug, hoping briefly that Villa wouldn’t be too mad about it. Pulling back he turned to glance at his Master and saw Canales already cuddled up against him. Apologising quickly to Joe, he went back to Villa, finding a place on his other side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing Canales pouting.

“He and Bojan aren’t getting on very well today.”

“He’s just in a bad mood cause he’s not feeling very well,” said Canales.

For the first time that night, Silva bothered to look over at the other Pet. He was sitting alone, eyes on the ground. It was unusual. Bojan usually seemed to draw people to him without trying but he suddenly seemed unhappy.  
“Don’t worry,” said Villa, kissing Canales on the head. “He’ll feel better soon.”

Even with an attacker most likely in the room and Villa trying to read his guests for signs that it might be them, the atmosphere was strangely peaceful. Now that the English vampires seemed to have been cleared of suspicion they mixed in with the others. Fernando in particular found it easy to get along with them after his own time in England. It didn’t take long for Sergio to get bored of the conversation and go to see Iker and David. Finally out of the bedroom, they greeted him warmly. David a little more warmly than Iker who found himself watching quietly as Sergio cuddled up like a puppy to his lover’s side. He bit his tongue, knowing that David was going back to his bed that night and not Sergio’s.

When the night came to an end and the guests started drifting back to their rooms Villa decided that he and Silva would share his other Pet’s room. Bojan and Canales had a little suite to themselves – A sitting area with two adjoining bedrooms. Bojan could sleep alone if he wished but Villa would be close enough to keep him safe.

Canales felt he was imposing on the happy couple but Silva took his hand and insisted that he was welcome. Blushing, he let himself be pulled into bed and cuddled close. Bojan, complaining of a headache, retired to his own room.

It was a peaceful night and they slept in until late. Villa just couldn’t seem to pull himself away from his sleepy, snuggley Pet. At some point Canales pulled himself out of bed to go to the bathroom. A scream followed a second later and he came flying back in.

“Villa!”

His Master was already throwing the covers aside.

“Something’s happened to Bojan!”


	18. Chapter 18

“How is he?” Raul came to sit on the bed, looking down at Villa who was mopping the sweat from Bojan’s forehead.

“Still the same,” said Villa. “I think the fever is going down though.”

Raul nodded. “He’ll be ok. You remember how it was when you changed.”

Villa sighed and pulled back. “But Bojan’s different. His bloodline is so weak. It could take years and he still might not change.”

“His mother changed naturally,” Raul reminded him, “even with weak blood.”

“Not until she was almost thirty. I never expected Bojan to start the change this young.”

Truth be told, no one had expected Bojan to start the change. When Canales had first found him they all thought he had been attacked but Villa’s close examination had found no marks. He sent for Raul who had confirmed his suspicions; Bojan had started the change into a vampire. His timing, with someone attacking Pets and Silva and Jesus both out of action, couldn’t have been worse. Hopefully he would recover from this bout of sickness soon and not be hit again until their guests had left. Hopefully.

“Don’t worry,” said Raul. He reached out to squeeze Villa’s shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on him. You should go and rest. Let Silva take care of you.”

Villa’s mouth quirked in a little smile. He liked that idea very much.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a wonderful night with Mesut, Cristiano found himself spending the day alone. He had walked Mesut to the room of his German Masters where they had requested his company. He wouldn’t admit it but he had been glad to see rather a lot of them in the room. More likely Mesut was being used as a servant than a sex toy.

He wandered down to the kitchen. He could have gone to Jose’s room directly but he wouldn’t give him the pleasure of seeing him come running. Let Jose come to him.

After finding something to eat he went out to the garden. It was a bright, sunny day that made his eyes hurt but there were plenty of shaded areas to keep him out of direct light. He needed the fresh air anyway. Finding a sheltered area away from the house he sank down onto the grass. He was shirking his duties by being outside but Villa wouldn’t know. He was too busy looking after Bojan.

He was so relaxed after just a few minutes that he didn’t notice the sound of rustling and low voices straight away. The sounds came to him slowly and he furrowed his brow. Heavy breathing and the definite sounds of kissing came from nearby. Cristiano sat up, listening carefully.

“What if someone sees?” He didn’t recognise that voice but its tone wasn’t too worried.  
“It’s fine,” another voice replied. This one was much more familiar to Cristiano and he smiled. Getting up he went over to the nearby bushes that sheltered the vampires.

“We could just tell him,” said the first voice. “He won’t mind.”

“I want to keep you all to myself. Besides, no one is going to see us.”

“Oh really?” Cristiano stepped around the side of the tall bushes to find Fabio wrapped around another man who Cristiano recognised as one of Jose’s. They both jumped, Fabio managing to regain his composure first.

“Fuck, Cris! Where did you come from? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I was just out for some fresh air and I heard voices.” He tried to look innocent but couldn’t keep the smug smile off his face. “So, who’s this then?” He nodded at the other man who was standing a little behind Fabio and watching him warily. Cristiano couldn’t imagine what lies Jose had been telling him.

“Cris, this is Raul. Jose accepted him a couple of months ago. Raul, this is Cristiano.” Raul just nodded.

“And Jose doesn’t know what you’re up to, you naughty boy?”

Fabio giggled, a flush reaching up his cheeks. “We just wanted... He doesn’t need to know.”

Cristiano glanced at Raul who was now looking at his feet before reaching out his hand to Fabio. “Can I talk with you a second?”

He pulled his friend back around the bushes and lowered his voice, aware that Raul was probably trying to listen in.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Jose won’t like it.”

“I know,” Fabio sighed, “but I really like him. I’ve tried telling him what Jose’s like but he would do anything for him. You know how it is. He’s always amazing to start with.”

Cristiano nodded. He knew exactly how Jose won people over and he had played Cristiano better than anyone.

“He hasn’t done any of that stuff to him yet,” Fabio said even more quietly. “I tried to warn him once but he wasn’t having any of it. I know it’s stupid trying to hide this from Jose but it makes me happy. Please don’t tell anyone.”

Cupping his face in both hands, Cristiano kissed his friend’s forehead. “It’s our secret,” he said. “And if you ever do get away from him, I’m sure there’ll be a place for you here.”

Fabio wrapped his arms around Cristiano’s waist and hugged him tight. “Thank you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucas pushed his fingers into Mesut’s hair, making him purr with delight. He snuggled closer to his Master, practically glowing with happiness. Early in the day he had been serving his German family but as most of them had disappeared off he had been left with only his Masters and Sami. He would rather the other vampire had left too but he wasn’t letting his presence ruin his enjoyment of being pampered by his Masters.

Bastian laughed at the contentment on Meust’s face and reached out to stroke his cheek. “Why did we let go of such a cute little Pet?” he mused aloud.

Mesut fixed him with a glowing grin.

“You know what we would enjoy?” Bastian continued, glancing at Lucas. “If we could watch you and Sami again.”

Mesut’s face fell before he could stop himself and his eyes darted to his ex-lover. Bastian looked disappointed.

“You really need to forgive him, Mesut. He was only following our instruction and everything worked out. You’re happy, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” Mesut insisted. “I just...”

In truth, Lucas and Bastian didn’t know why he was so upset with Sami. He hadn’t been given permission to make love to Mesut before they changed him but he did anyway. He had been his first and it was all a lie. They only thought that Mesut had been upset that Sami hadn’t loved him the same way.

“For us,” Lucas whispered in his ear. “We don’t want to force you, Mesut. We just want you all to be happy again.”

Mesut looked down, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had been happy, before Sami came back.


	19. Chapter 19

Bojan slept off and on for the rest of that day and long into the night. The sun was just coming up when he managed to rouse himself. With a mumble he rolled towards the warm body next to him and felt it move. His eyes fluttered open and a second later he was squealing in excitement.

“Titi!” He wrapped his arms tightly around his surprised Master, his face lit up with a bright smile.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better,” Thierry laughed. He cuddled his Pet close until the initial excitement had passed.

“When did you get here?” Bojan asked. He couldn’t stop staring at his Master.

“A few hours ago,” Thierry told him. “I came as soon as I heard.”

“Heard what?”

Thierry found himself laughing again. “You’ve started the change. That’s why you passed out. It might still be a long time yet but I’ve been missing you. I couldn’t leave my baby feeling ill.”

Bojan whimpered and cuddled close again. “I love you, Titi.”

“I love you too, baby.”

With nothing more that desperately needed to be said they simply lay together, enjoying each other’s presence. It had been a long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mesut said nothing to Cristiano about his Master’s suggestion. On the one hand he wanted to tell him and have Cristiano refuse to let it happen but he knew that wasn’t right. Cristiano wasn’t his Master. He couldn’t tell him who he should and shouldn’t be sleeping with. He was lucky his real Masters were even giving him the choice.

He lay on his bed the next morning, still undecided. He wanted to lease them, and maybe they were right, but a little part of him still burned with anger and pain at what Sami had done to him. He was lost deep in thought when a knock sounded at the door.

“Can we talk?” Sami asked when the door was opened. Mesut sighed but let him in.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Sami placed his hand on Mesut’s shoulder, turning him around. “I didn’t ask them to suggest that,” he said. “It was their idea.”

Mesut didn’t doubt it. His Masters had always liked watching them together but it would be different now. He didn’t trust Sami anymore and he knew Sami didn’t love him the way he thought he had.

“Mes, please talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Just tell me how you’re feeling. You always used to.”

Mesut sat on the bed and didn’t move when Sami took a place beside him.

“I don’t know how I feel. I want to make them happy and I want everything to be good between us but I don’t know if this will help.”

“We used to be good together,” said Sami quietly.

“That was when I thought you loved me.” Mesut thought of their first time, his first time, and a lump settled in his throat.

“I did love you. I do.” Sami shook his head. “What would happen if we were together though? I knew you would be sent here. It would have hurt a lot more if we were together. I know you’ve got this thing with Cristiano but you’re a Pet, Mesut. It’s not the same.”

Mesut drooped visibly. Maybe Sami was right. He usually was. “I wanted you to love me,” he whispered.

Leaning in, Sami kissed his cheek gently. “Just think about the offer, Mes. I’d really like to be with you again.”

Without another word, Sami got up, leaving Mesut staring at the floor as he shut the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Canales was bored. Bojan hadn’t been spending much time with him lately and now he was ill. With Thierry back he would have even less time for Canales. Silva was no better right now either. Canales had had to spend the night with Sergio and Fernando, which he didn’t entirely mind, so that Silva and his Master could spend some quality time together. Now he was stuck being babysat by Cristiano as he went from place to place.

“Hold on,” said Cristiano. “Just wait here. I need to talk to someone.”

Canales held in a sigh as Cristiano stopped to knock on a bedroom door. He didn’t bother to see who he was paying a visit on. Wandering away he found a window to look out of. It was a beautiful sunny day and he was stuck inside, running errands for a bunch of vampires. He was picking at his nails irritably when everything went black. He screamed but the sound was muffled by a rough hand over his mouth. Feet kicking as he was dragged back, he tried to pull away. His scream intensified in panic when he felt the skin on his neck break. He had never been bitten before and the pain stung horribly. Tears trickled from his eyes and he struggled for breath. Just as he felt his legs buckle there was a shout from nearby and the body wrapped around him from behind disappeared. He fell to his knees, pulling the bag from his head and gasping for breath. Reaching up he found the wound on his neck and tried to stop the blood.

Behind him there were the sounds of fighting and he turned to see Cristiano pinning another vampire to the ground.

“Canales, are you ok?” Looking back he found a worried Fernando crouching in front of him. Cristiano’s shout had brought help quickly. Sergio was already pushing past to help Cristiano.

He was stared at the vampire pinned under Cristiano’s body. “Fabio, how could you?”


	20. Chapter 20

Quite a crowd had formed around the restrained Fabio by the time Villa arrived. At the sight of a pale and trembling Canales, Silva let go of his Master’s hand and knelt beside him.

“Canales, are you ok?” he asked in a hushed voice.

The boy didn’t answer but his face began to fall. Silva wrapped him in his arms tightly and whispered that it would all be ok now.

Shaking in Cristiano’s grip, Fabio managed to lift his head. “Villa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to, he made me, Jose said-”

A growl cut him off abruptly and his Master walked into view. Cristiano felt Fabio shrink in his arms.

“What have you been doing?” Jose growled fiercely as he came to stand beside Villa. “How dare you even touch them. I raised you better than this, Fabio. They’re only children.”

“But...”

His head snapped to the side when Jose hit him. Cristiano’s grip loosened a little at the same time.

“Don’t worry, Villa. I’ll make sure he’s punished.”

“No,” said Villa roughly. “Take him down to the cell and tie him up. I’ll deal with him later.”

Sergio and Cristiano took a hold of the vampire and dragged him away, but not quickly enough for him to miss the look on Raul’s face. He pleaded silently with his lover to forgive him but Raul shook his head just a little, nothing but disappointment in his eyes. Tears pricked Fabio’s own as he was pulled away.

“Fernando, go to Bojan’s room and let Thierry know what’s happened.” Villa’s voice was still tight and his hands balled against his sides. He tried not to think of the vampire’s teeth in his lover’s neck. Crouching beside Canales he gently helped him up.

“I’m sorry,” the boy said. “I should have been more careful.”

His Master held him close and didn’t miss the pain in Silva’s expression. “It’s not your fault, baby. Now let’s get you into bed, ok?”

Sergio nodded but it made his neck hurt. Arranging to meet with Raul and Jose as soon as he had Canales settled, Villa led his Pets away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa made sure Canales got straight into bed and wrapped him in blankets to stop his shivering. Silva curled up with him, holding him tightly. It didn’t take long to patch his neck up. He hadn’t lost much blood, it was just the shock making him feel bad.  
“My poor boy,” said Villa, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You’re safe now. Just rest.”

“I’ll look after him,” said Silva quietly.

Villa turned a proud smile on him. “I know you will.” He kissed his lover on the head and made sure they were both tightly tucked in before leaving. Truthfully he wanted to stay with them but Fabio’s punishment had to be discussed first. He could always use them as an excuse to get back quickly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Quite some time had passed before Villa returned and Silva jumped out of bed to greet him. His Master looked tired and stressed.

“Where’s Canales?” he asked.

“Thierry took him. He said you would be tired.” Silva ran his hands over Villa’s chest and shoulders as he spoke, trying to soothe the tension there. Reaching up he kissed his jaw and was rewarded with the feel of Villa’s hands on his hips. They gripped firmly, holding him close.

“I should be looking after him,” he said. “He’s my Pet.”

“I’m glad they left,” admitted Silva. “I want to take care of you.”

Villa pressed their heads together and smiled for the first time in hours. His meeting with Raul and Jose had been difficult and no one could decide on what should happen with Fabio. After that he had gone straight down to see the prisoner and vented his anger. It had released some of the frustration he was feeling but even after a sound beating something still felt wrong. Only now was he starting to feel more like himself again.

“You want to take care of me?”

Silva nodded. “You’re my Master. Isn’t that what Pets are supposed to do?”

“You don’t have to be a Pet in here,” said Villa, though right then he didn’t hate the idea.

Silva’s answer was quick. “I want to be. Sometimes, I want to be a Pet here too.”

“Mmm,” purred Villa, his hands starting to explore. “And what would a good Pet do?”

Smiling, and blushing, Silva took his Master’s hands and staring back up to the bed. With a grin of his own Villa kissed him and laid him back against the pillows. Though his hands and mouth were still more confident than Silva’s it was clear his Pet was enjoying it. His body arched and his breath came in little gasps as their clothes were stripped away.

“I can’t believe I’ve had to wait this long for you to make the first move.”

Biting his bottom lip in a way he didn’t even know made Villa squirm, Silva blushed. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Villa pressed quick kisses all over his neck and jaw, finally finding his mouth. “You can do it anytime you want.”

Giggling, Silva wrapped his arms and legs around Villa and pulled him close. Without ever losing his smile he let Villa work him open and push inside. Each breath turned to a gasp as their hips rolled together and he felt Villa press his face against his neck. He could Silva’s pulse throbbing and let out a desperate moan. Without thinking his tongue snaked out to lick across his skin and make him tremble. Silva arched his neck and reached up to hold Villa’s head in position. He liked the way it had felt. Villa was surprised; usually Silva turned to kiss him when he tried to kiss his neck, blocking him from where he wanted to be.

He kissed the warm skin, feeling their hearts beating hard as he did so. Silva shivered, his hands trembling where they lay on Villa’s shoulders but he didn’t pull away. Nipping gently, Villa received only a nervous but pleasured moan. He tried again, applying more pressure. Silva turned his head so it was against his lover’s and moaned softly against his ear.

“Please.”

Villa couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to. He closed his eyes and held back a moan. Slipping a hand under Silva’s neck he held him in place and bit as gently as he could. Silva jerked and moaned loudly, his fingers gripping Villa’s shoulders for a second. He hissed at the pain but the sound turned into a sigh at the feel of his Master moaning against his skin. He hungrily drank from his Pet, still in disbelief that it was happening and at how good it felt. His hips rolled loosely and Silva could barely keep up. The pet’s keening moan and clawing hands were enough to send him over the edge but the heady rush of his taste in his mouth made it perfect. Villa pulled back, arching his neck as he came and trembling beneath him he felt Silva follow.

Villa could barely hold himself up long enough to pull out of his lover and collapse at his side. Both of them shaking and sweaty he flopped his head to the side and saw Silva’s wide eyed expression. He was breathing hard, chest rising and falling too rapidly. It took all his effort for Villa to turn on his side and guide his Pet closer. Silva came willingly and he started to relax as he caught Villa’s loving gaze.

“You’re so wonderful,” he panted.

Silva laughed and covered his eyes with one hand but Villa could still see him smiling. Pulling him closer he kissed him and with another giggle Silva hid his face against his chest. Caressing his warm skin, Villa held his Pet and smiled too.


	21. Chapter 21

Fabio hunched up small when the door opened but he needn’t have worried. Villa was still happily curled around his Pet in bed and Jose and Raul were willing to let him recover a little before they offered some punishment. It was Cristiano who crept in to see him.

“Fabio?” he asked tentatively, not sure the other man was even awake.

Fabio opened his eyes but didn’t move. He wasn’t sure which parts of his body would hurt if he did.

“How are you?”

He grunted. He had sobbed through most of his beating the night before.

Cristiano came to crouch beside his narrow bed. “Why did you do it?” he asked quietly. He had barely slept the night before worrying about his friend.

“Jose made me.” Fabio’s voice was rough when he spoke. “I couldn’t say no, he’s my Master. He would have hurt Raul.”

“I thought he didn’t know about you two.”

Fabio snorted. “He doesn’t, but he knows I care. He said he would ask Raul to do it if I wasn’t willing. I didn’t want him to get in trouble, he wouldn’t say no to Jose.” He choked on a sudden sob, surprised he had any energy left to cry again. “Now he hates me.”

“He wouldn’t if he knew the truth,” Cristiano soothed. He pushed Fabio’s messy hair off his forehead. “I told you never to let Jose see your weaknesses.”

“You let him, besides that was before I met Raul.”

Cristiano sat back on his heels and sighed. “Jose was my weakness. Kind of hard to hide that.”

“And now it’s Mesut,” said Fabio dully. “Don’t think he hasn’t noticed.”

A shiver went through Cristiano. It was bad enough having to protect Mesut but now he had to clear Fabio’s name as well. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard he realised what he had to do.

“Just be brave, Fabio.” He kissed his friend on the head. “I’ll get you out of here.”

Fabio wanted to tell him to just focus on keeping himself safe but the words wouldn’t come out. He hoped Cristiano could clear his name soon, even just to Raul. He needed him to know that he had only done it to protect him.

Cristiano said his goodbyes and squeezed Fabio’s hand gently before leaving. He didn’t go back to his room, not wanting to see Mesut. If he did then he would just drag him back to bed and refuse to leave. Instead he went to Jose’s room and knocked on the door.  
“Enter,” called his former Master. He looked up with surprise as Cristiano opened the door. “I wondered where you had gotten to.”

Cristiano sat on the edge of the bed and let Jose come to him. “I’ve been busy,” he said quietly.

“You were never too busy for me before.”

Cristiano looked up and fixed him when a confused expression. “Aren’t you worried about Fabio at all?”

With a sigh Jose turned away. “Of course I worry. I don’t pretend to understand his behaviour but he’s safely locked away now. The Pets won’t be hurt anymore.”

Cristiano ducked his head to hide the expression on his face. How could Jose sit there and lie like that? Surely he should realise that Cristiano would have his suspicions.

“It’s not like him,” he offered quietly. “I was surprised.”

“We all were,” Jose answered soothingly. He reached to stroke Cristiano’s arm and felt no resistance. “I’m sorry it’s upset you this much.”

“You don’t care about upsetting me,” said Cristiano, just the right amount of uncertainty in his voice.

“Baby, of course I do.”

“Then you wouldn’t have made me leave.”

He turned when Jose hooked his fingers under his chin. “Maybe that was a mistake,” he said softly. “I thought you were a threat.”

“You should have trusted me.” This time the tightness in Cristiano’s voice wasn’t all his own doing.

Jose caressed his face gently. “Maybe I should have. I didn’t come here to hurt you, you know?”

“Then why did you?” He had always wondered.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I missed you.”

Cristiano let his defences down for a moment and admitted the truth. He had always had trouble lying, most of all to Jose. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Jose’s hand held the back of his neck and he leant in. When Cristiano kept his head down he settled for kissing his cheek. “Then why don’t we get to know each other again,” he suggested. “I really have missed you.”

Cristiano gave no answer but let himself be laid down on the bed where he used Jose’s arm as a pillow and let his body be held gently.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elsewhere, Mesut too was going to see his old Masters. He knocked on the door and wasn’t surprised to see Sami answer it. The other vampire looked pleased to see him.

“Mesut, come in.”

His Masters looked equally happy and Bastian held his arms wide for his Pt to cuddle into. “Have you made a decision, baby?”

Mesut nodded and looked up shyly. “If it’ll make you happy...”

“It will.”

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

Sami’s fists clenched but he forced himself not to move and grab a hold of the boy. His heart was already pounding fast.

“Oh, baby,” sighed Lucas, leaning in to kiss the Pet. “You’re such a good boy.”

Mesut blushed under the praise and attention.

“Would you like to start now?”

With only a glance in Sami’s direction, he nodded. Better now when he felt more sure of his decision. He let Bastian help him up and was led over to the bed. Sami followed, suddenly nervous. They all sat down, Bastian and Lucas at the bottom and Sami with Mesut nearer the top. He gently reached for the Pet and pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear, “I’m so glad you agreed. I know I couldn’t give you what you wanted but we can make the most of what we have, right?”

Surprised, Mesut pulled back to look into Sami’s eyes and saw an expression he hadn’t seen in a long time. Before he knew anything of Sami being a vampire or spending time with him only because he had been told to he had seen that expression often. He found himself nodding without thought.

They kissed and it was full of a familiarity that made Mesut’s chest ache. Sami held him close with strong arms and they moved slowly. Their Masters didn’t hurry them. They knew better when it had been so long since the two had been together.

Forgetting all about the other two men on the bed, Mesut lost himself in the feel of his lover and let himself be laid back on the bed. Time faded away as they kissed, bodies pressing hungrily up against each other. Sami’s hands found their way under Mesut’s clothes and made him moan softly. He turned the boy onto his back and looked down on him. His eyes were dark but gentle. Mesut felt like they were in slow motion as his clothes were stripped away, like he was watching from the sidelines and not the one laying on the bed with his legs open. Goosebumps rose on his skin but Sami’s warm hands stroked them away.

The sounds of Lucas and Bastian kissing and gently stroking each other seemed far away when Sami lay on top of him. It made Mesut whimper to feel their bodies together like that again. For all the lovers he had had since, Sami still felt like the first time. Everything else was forgotten as he reached between Mesut’s legs and stroked him warmly. The Pet moaned and rolled his hips. When Sami pressed two teasing fingers inside him he grasped his arms firmly.

“Ohh,” was all he could manage to get out. He ground down on the fingers, wanting more. It didn’t take long for Sami to understand. Removing his fingers he lined himself up and pushed in. He gasped and shuddered at the feeling.

Mesut reached up and pulled Sami closer, gasping for breath and burying his face against his shoulder. Any thoughts of putting on a show for their Master’s were long gone. There was just them. Nothing else seemed to exist anymore.

Sami rolled his hips, grinding further in until Mesut was full. He sighed in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Sami. He offered silent pleas for more, eyes shut and body moving without him being aware of it. Sami slammed into him loosely, feeling him open and only when he knew he was close did he pull back. He found Mesut, mouth open in a silent moan, eyes already on his face. They rolled their hips in time with each other, trembling as they came.

When they were spent, Sami pulled out and collapsed down on him. Mesut held tightly, shaking and scared that he would try to leave. The bed shifted as their Masters moved closer. Mesut felt the hair stroked off his forehead and looked up to find Lucas smiling down on him.

“Thank you, baby.” He kissed his forehead briefly before pulling away.

Bastian stroked his hand down Sami’s sweaty back, making him shiver. “You two get into bed,” he said. “We’ll finish in the other room.”

Helping the now clumsy Sami off his smaller lover, Bastian gently manoeuvred him to his feet. Sami’s knees buckled a little and he crawled into bed as soon as the covers were lifted. Lucas had gently helped Mesut do the same and they found each other again under the covers. The bed was cool against their warm skin and they cuddled into each other’s arms. Before Lucas and Bastian were out the door, already fondling each other, Mesut and Sami were already half asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Iker sat in his Master’s room, wondering what was wrong. He had barely seen anyone but David in days. Maybe even weeks. It was hard to keep track. Xabi and Cesc had told them what was going on but hidden away in their room it hadn’t exactly preyed on their minds. Now Iker was wondering what he had missed.

Raul approached him without looking and sat opposite him. He sat quietly for long enough to make his subordinate nervous. Just as he was starting to tap his foot Raul spoke.

“I haven’t seen very much of you lately, Iker.” His voice was low and careful. “Don’t you think that’s a bit of a problem?”

“I-I’ve been with David.”

“I’m aware of that. While our Pets are in danger you’re too busy spreading your legs for a man who ran out on you.”

Iker looked down, his bottom lip trembling. He had seen Raul be cruel before but it had never been directed at him. “I-I love him.” He had barely gotten the words out before Raul lunged forward and slapped him across the face. He almost fell out of his chair in surprise.

“Your family have been in danger and you’ve hidden away like a selfish coward,” roared Raul. “This is the thanks I get? This is how you repay me for all that I’ve done for you? I gave you power, Iker, I gave you responsibility. Maybe I was wrong to think I could trust you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I didn’t mean to, I just missed him.”

Raul shook his head, looking down on his subordinate in disgust. “You have a lot to make up to me, Iker. I don’t want you seeing him anymore.”

“What!?”

“You are banned from seeing David again. Do you understand?”

Iker looked up with watery eyes, his cheek still stinging. He had never felt Raul’s wrath before and he hated it. The idea of not seeing David again when he had just gotten him back made him want to scream and shout, to throw himself at Raul and beg him to change his mind but he knew it was useless. Raul stared down at him, waiting for an answer and Iker bowed his head.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now go to Sergio and Fernando’s room. I want you helping them today.”

Iker rose on numb legs and headed towards the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva was still in a happy daze when he finally emerged from bed. Villa had had to get up earlier but insisted Silva stay and rest. With the sun shining so brightly it hadn’t taken Silva long to get up. He had helped out the others where he could but soon found his feet taking him to Villa.

His Master wasn’t in his office when he looked but he knew he had a meeting with Jose about Fabio. Maybe he would be intruding but he couldn’t help but go and see. Maybe they would be almost finished.

At the door to Jose’s room he paused, hand raised to knock. There were voices coming from within and he waited to see if he could hear Villa. He didn’t really want to talk to Jose alone. There were two voices coming from within, one Jose’s and another he didn’t recognise but assumed to be one of his people. He didn’t hear Villa’s voice but he did catch his name.

“Villa’s a fool,” Jose said dimissively. “He has no experience to run a place like this.”

“He has a lot of support,” said the other voice.

“You heard what happened to his first Pet and now others are being attacked right under his nose. He can’t protect them.”

Silva felt his jaw clench. How dare Jose talk about his Master that way! It was his subordinate that had been attacking Pets in the first place.

“No,” Jose continued, “he’s too soft. Even Raul will have to admit the truth soon and he’ll want someone strong to take over Valencia.”

“No offence, sir, but I don’t think he’ll be happy to give it to someone as powerful as you.”

Jose laughed. “Of course not, but he could be persuaded to give it to someone I know very well.”

Silva had heard enough and stepped away from the door. His happiness had evaporated, replaced with anger. He wanted to tell Villa but his Master couldn’t kick a guest out without proof of his wrongdoing. He knew that Villa had blamed himself for his Pets being hurt in the past too. Hearing someone else say it would hurt him too much for Silva to bear. No, he was going to have to do things a little differently.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Mesut emerged from the shower it was to the sight of Sami sitting against the headboard, the blankets barely covering his modesty. His stomach flipped but somehow his legs managed to take him closer. There was a lazy smile on Sami’s face and he reached out for Mesut who stopped short.

“Come here,” he cajoled.

“I have to go,” said Mesut quietly.

Suddenly concerned, Sami knelt up. The covers fell away and Mesut made sure to stare anywhere but at him. Gripping the Pet’s arms he eased him closer. “Are we ok, Mes?”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure? I thought you were happy.”

“I am,” he answered quickly. “I just need to get back.”

Sami leant in for a kiss and although Mesut didn’t refuse he did lean back a little.

“Honey, I’ve missed you. You understand why we can’t be together, right? I couldn’t stand pretending you were mine when I couldn’t really have you.”

Mesut frowned hard but hid it by leaning his head on Sami’s shoulder. “Please don’t tell Cris,” he whimpered.

“Oh, baby,” Sami soothed.

“Please.”

“I promise,” said Sami, sighing.

Mesut pulled away and turned to look for his clothes. He had showered so that no one would smell Sami on his skin. It would be pointless if he let him touch him too much now. Sami watched quietly as he dressed but caught his hand again before he could leave.

“Will I see you again?”

Uncomfortably, Mesut looked away. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Sami’s fingers caressed his skin gently before letting him pull away. “You’ll know where I am.”

With his head and his heart full of worry, Mesut headed back to his room. When he arrived he was surprised to find Cristiano fresh from the shower, a towel still around his waist. He looked surprised to see Mesut too.

“I just thought a shower would wake me up a little,” he explained though Mesut hadn’t asked. “I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“I know,” said Mesut. “You were tossing and turning for ages.”

“Sorry.”

Mesut sat on the bed, unsure what else to say as Cristiano hurried into his clothes. A few times he opened his mouth but closed it again before he could make a sound. After a little while there was a knock at the door and Silva poked his head around. Glad of the distraction, Mesut got up.

“Can I talk to Cris for a minute?” he asked.

“Sure,” said Mesut. “I’ve got some stuff to do anyway.”

He left his fellow Pet to sit cross-legged on the bed and wait for Cristiano to join him. Silva didn’t beat about the bush. “You don’t like Jose, right?”

Cristiano blinked rapidly. “Well, erm... I...”

“Neither do I,” Silva continued, “but I think I have a way to get rid of him.”


	23. Chapter 23

Cristiano trembled a little at the feel of Jose’s tongue tracing patterns on his abs. He clenched the bed sheets in one hand and tried to control his breathing.

“Jose,” he said quietly.

His old Master looked up briefly before returning his attention back to Cristiano’s warm skin. “Hmm?” he mumbled.

“Why did you come here?”

“I told you.” He kissed his way up Cristiano’s chest until he was close enough to find his mouth. “I wanted to see you.”

“There must be more to it than that. I know you, Jose. You’ve always wanted territory in Spain.”

Jose’s eyes narrowed slightly but Cristiano reached up to massage the back of his neck the way he used to like.

“I’m not the only reason you’re here.”

“This isn’t the only time I’ve visited Spain,” Jose countered.

Cristiano let disappointment show in his eyes. He even put on a little pout. “I want to trust you, Jose but you have to tell me the truth.”

“I am.” Again his mouth found his partner’s before slipping down to his neck. Pressing closer, Cristiano could feel how hard he was against his hip.

“I know Fabio wouldn’t hurt Pets,” he said softly, nuzzling Jose’s hair. “You raised him better than that.” He reached for Jose and pushed him back gently so he could look him in the eye. “Please let me trust you again.”

Jose kissed him hungrily and Cristiano pushed up against his warm body. “How do I know you won’t go running to your new Master?”

“Trust me,” Cristiano husked, “and I’ll trust you too.” He took Jose’s hand and placed it on his belt. With a hungry growl Jose jerked him closer and claimed his mouth. Cristiano could hardly breathe for the force of his kissing. When Jose finally broke free it was only to kneel up and roughly undo Cristiano’s pants. He dragged them down and lowered himself to take his cock in his mouth. Cristiano moaned loudly.

It was a quick blowjob, without his usual finesse but he couldn’t seem to hold himself back with his lover so willing beneath him. One hand still balling the covers and the other on Jose’s head, Cristiano gave himself up to the vampire. As waves of pleasure swept through him he found it hard to regret his decision.

With a whining sound he arched up and let himself cum. Below his waist he heard Jose moan. Seconds later he was kneeling up and licking his bottom lip. Cristiano trembled and swallowed hard. He gave Jose a dizzy smile and reached up for him. The vampire came willingly.

“I hope you stay here.”

“That’s the plan,” Jose purred, kissing his lover’s shoulder.

“I knew it was your idea.” Cristiano didn’t have to pretend he was excited to hear Jose admit the truth aloud. “Fabio never does anything without orders.”

Jose laughed. “If only I still had you,” he said. “You would have done the job right.”

Cristiano grinned, knowing he had all he came for. As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Still hard and hoping for more, Jose lifted his head and growled, “I’m busy.”

“L-lord Villa is looking for Cristiano, sir,” Silva’s voice trembled through the door.

“Fuck,” Cristiano announced, hurrying out of Jose’s arms and back into his clothes. “He told me to meet him. I forgot.”

“Cris...”

“I’ll be back later.” He turned to kiss Jose quickly before smoothing out his clothes and rushing out the door. He didn’t give his old Master a chance to say anything else.

“Did you get it?” Silva hissed worriedly. This part of the plan wasn’t his but Cristiano insisted on clearing Fabio’s name, at least as much as he could. Silva’s plan would do that, in theory, but Cristiano had insisted he wanted to hear Jose admit it first.

“I’ve got everything I need,” said Cristiano. “He’s not ready yet though. He fed a couple of days ago. We’ll have to keep an eye out for when he’s ready.”

They had already covered this but Silva nodded anyway and didn’t ask any more when Cristiano hurried back to his room. He hoped this plan would work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After quickly washing himself enough to get rid of Jose’s scent, Cristiano headed down to the kitchens where he found Mesut waiting outside. One of his main duties lately seemed to be waiter service for the many guests. He would be glad when the ball happened in a few days and afterwards they could all leave. He jumped when Cristiano suddenly wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Cris?” he squeaked in surprise.

“I love you.” He thought of when Mesut had been with Jose and knew he was doing the right thing by keeping them apart. He didn’t want Mesut with anyone else but himself.

“I-I love you too,” said Mesut in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Cristiano shook his head but still didn’t let go. “I just wanted to see you.”

Mesut blinked and held a little tighter. He had never seen Cristiano like this before. Maybe they were reaching a new stage in their relationship. After all the bad that had happened lately, maybe... No, he thought, things can’t be getting better when you’re sneaking around with Sami. Feeling guilty, he pulled away.

“I have to work,” he said quietly, “But I’ll see you later, ok?”

Cristiano nodded, not noticing the change in his manner. He leant down to kiss him and even ruffled his hair before turning to leave. He planned on spending a very good night snuggled up with his favourite Pet. One that would take away the memory of Jose anywhere near him.


	24. Chapter 24

There had never been a time when Bojan and Thierry were particularly secretive about what they did in bed but Canales was getting sick of hearing them together every time he walked into their suite. He shouldn’t have surprised to hear heaving breathing, interspersed with a lot of moaning, as soon as he walked in but he sighed anyway. He used to lie in his bed touching himself when he heard them or would listen through the door and then find a private place for himself but nowadays he just left as quickly as possible.

With a book in hand he headed up to the library but found it difficult to concentrate. Villa was easing him back into work, which as nice of him considering how much was going on, after the attack and this was supposed to be his afternoon off. He had hoped to enjoy it, not be forced away from his own room because his Master and fellow Pet couldn’t control himself. It wasn’t like Thierry had been having any trouble controlling himself with Canales.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Silva pass by. He would have stopped to talk to Canales but Raul had him carrying an important message to Villa so he didn’t pause. A thought that had been bothering him for some days did cross his mind though and he decided he should talk to Villa about it. He found him in his office and delivered Raul’s message before starting on his own.

“Villa,” he said in his best persuasive tone, “Have you noticed anything about Canales lately?”

“Like what?” his Master asked, not even looking up.

Silva perched on his desk. “He seems quiet. He doesn’t talk at the gatherings much and I’ve barely seen him around when he’s not working.”

“You think the attack is still bothering him?” Villa asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

“I think he’s lonely. Thierry is spending a lot of time with Bojan and you’re with me. I think he’s feeling left out.”

Villa’s expression softened and he ran a hand up Silva’s leg. “Maybe we should invite him to our room tonight. Can’t have my Pets feeling lonely now, can I?”

Silva smiled. He knew Villa would understand. “Thank you.” He leant down to kiss him. “I knew you’d look after him.”

“I look after all my Pets,” he said, pinching Silva’s cheek and making him giggle. “Now get back to work, you. Can’t have you slacking just cause you’re my favourite.”

Silva jumped off the desk and bounced out the door, still smiling widely.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The bed creaked in time with Mesut’s gasped breathes as Sami pushed in and out of him. He was on his hands and knees, eyes closed, mouth open, enjoying every second of it. His cock was swollen and hard but Sami wouldn’t touch him until they were both close. He had always loved it like this, with the other vampire behind him, holding his hips and doing whatever he wanted.

When Sami pulled out and pushed in deeply Mesut couldn’t hold back his moan and buried his head in the pillow to muffle it. They were in Sami’s little room, probably out of anyone’s earshot but still with the worry that Phillip could return at any time. He would probably keep their secret but Mesut would still rather he didn’t know. Right now though it wasn’t the greatest of his concerns. He moaned again as Sami rolled his hips up against him.

He gave a long groan of his own. “You feel like heaven.”

Reaching back, Mesut found his hand and tried to pull him closer. Sami went with him easily, shaping himself to the smaller man’s body. Mesut let himself collapse, legs spread wide, and Sami lay over him.

“Let me under here,” he panted, wriggling his hand under Mesut’s sweaty body. He found his trapped cock and let him press it against his hand as he rolled his hips harder. Mesut’s breathing sped up even more and his lover was rewarded with a warm, wet liquid between his fingers. Just the feel of it was enough to make him cum too. They shuddered together, trying to come down from their high.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Mesut opened the door to Cristiano’s room he was surprised to find his partner there. He blinked, relieved that he had had the good sense to wash away Sami’s smell before he left his room.

“Hey, baby,” said Cristiano, catching his hand and pulling him towards the bed. “Feel like I’ve hardly seen you in days.” In truth he knew that was mostly his fault. He had been lucky that a small group of vampires had been causing trouble in town and volunteered to sort it out. In finding a way to keep himself away from Jose he had also seen little of Mesut.

“You’ve been busy,” said Mesut. “We both have.”

“Well, we could fix that now.” Cristiano ran his hands down Mesut’s arms and stepped back towards the bed again.

“I’m tired,” Mesut said quietly, unable to hold his eye.

“You don’t want me?” Cristiano laughed. Sitting back on the bed he took hold of Mesut’s hips and eased him down. “I bet I could wake you up.”

“I-I was just with Bastian.” Mesut kept his eyes down. He didn’t want to hurt Cristiano’s feelings by pulling away but his lover was sure to notice.

“Baby, that’s ok,” said Cristiano after a barely noticeable pause.

“I still can...” said Mesut, suddenly wanting to be close to Cristiano so much.

“That’s ok.” Cristiano kissed him. “I’ll let you rest,” he said with a wink, “but later you’re mine, right?”

Mesut nodded and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. “Can we just rest for a while?” he asked. He felt the urge for Cristiano’s gentle touch so strongly it made his chest hurt.

“Of course,” Cristiano replied. They lay down, wrapped in each other’s arms and holding each other tightly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder and spun around in alarm. “Shit, don’t do that!” he said when he realised it was only Cristiano.

“Are you ready?” the vampire asked, his face serious. Silva nodded but that wasn’t good enough for him. They had been waiting days for the right time and only a short while before Cristiano had overheard Jose complaining that he would have to go and feed. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Silva answered more firmly. If this was their only chance he wasn’t going to be the one to mess it up. He was just trying to not think about what he had to do in too much detail.

“Cesc knows what he’s supposed to do?”

Silva nodded again.

“And you’re sure we can trust him?”

“Yes,” he insisted. They had been over this plenty of times already. “I would trust him with anything.”

“Fine,” Cristiano sighed. “Go and tell him to get ready. Jose’s in his room right now. We have to be quick.”

Silva hurried off to do as he was told, swallowing down his nerves.

Less than ten minutes later he was standing at Jose’s door, knocking politely.

“Enter,” the vampire Master called.

Silva took a deep breath and opened the door. He closed it behind him, making it clear that he was in no hurry to leave. Jose looked a little surprised to see Villa’s favourite at his door.

“Hello, Master Jose,” he said. “Is there anything I can get you? Villa told us to check on all the guests.”

“You don’t usually come here.”

Silva flushed. “I-I’m sorry. I...”  
“It’s nice to finally get a chance to talk to you.” Jose turned now to sit on the edge of his bed and face the little Pet. He put aside the book he had been reading.

Silva forced himself to look up and then lower his eyes shyly. He took a few brave steps forward, closing the gap. “Is there anything you would like, sir?” he asked in a softer voice. “Do you need to feed or...”

Silva worried he was being too obvious but Jose only gave a slow, easy smile. “You know, I think you just read my mind. But I heard you don’t feed anyone but your Master.” He raised his eyebrows teasingly and Silva gave a laugh that was supposed to sound playful.

“Of course I do,” he answered. “It’s part of my job to please my Master and his guests.”

Jose’s eyes darkened and Silva contained a shiver. “Come here,” he said.

Trying to look calm, Silva sat on the bed, tucking one leg under him comfortably. He didn’t pull away when Jose reached out to trail his fingers along the faint marks Villa’s teeth had left on his neck.

“I am very hungry,” Jose told him, leaning in. He licked his lips and Silva arched his neck invitingly. He didn’t flinch when sharp teeth ghosted over his neck and only swallowed a little when Jose cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

When he bit Silva hissed at the sting of pain but was surprised to find Jose’s warm tongue soothing the wound a second later. He licked at his blood and made a pleased sound. “So sweet.”

Glad that he couldn’t see his face, Silva closed his eyes and tried not to shake as Jose pressed his teeth in again and drank deeply. He whimpered without meaning to and reflexively his hands came up to push Jose away. Just as he touched him he remembered what he was doing and simply let his hands lie against his shoulders. Wrapping his free arm around his waist Jose jerked him closer and Silva moaned at the brief stab of pain. Jose answered with his own moan and began laying Silva down on the bed.

“Wha-” Silva mumbled. He was already starting to get dizzy. Suddenly Jose was on top of him, all he could see or feel. He whined again as Jose jerked him closer, greedily sucking on his neck.

“Such a good boy,” he praised, pressing little kisses where he had bitten before sucking again.

Silva felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and tried to hold still as Jose ground on top of him, hoping it would be finished soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Cesc skidded on the floor as he threw open the door to Villa’s office. He hadn’t had to come far but was already out of breath, his panic barely faked.

“Villa!” he exclaimed. The Master looked up at him in anger, his English guests turning around in surprise at the interruption. Cristiano stood up a little straighter, knowing what was going on.

“It’s Silva,” Cesc said quickly. “He’s with Jose. Something’s happened.”

Villa’s anger turned to shock and he was out of his chair in a second. He barely made it out the door before Joe ho was quick on his heels. The others followed, Cesc bringing up the rear, and raced up the stairs to Jose’s room.

Villa threw the door open without waiting and froze for a second in the doorway. Jose raised his head with a growl at being interrupted and Silva whimpered beneath him.

“Villa,” he said in a tiny voice.

Eyes blazing, Villa rushed forward, grabbing Jose by the throat and pinning him to the bed. Joe was at his side, holding him down as Silva sank from the bed. His legs were too unsteady to hold him up but he found Cristiano catching him.

“Are you ok?” he asked in a panic, noticing that Silva’s pants were undone. The Pet nodded but couldn’t hide how the colour had drained from his face. “Did he...?”

Silva shook his head. “I’m ok,” he mumbled.

“Take him to my room,” Villa growled.

In a second Silva found himself scooped up in Cristiano’s arms and carried away His head was spinning as he was laid down in his own bed. It was only when he was tucked in tightly and felt Cesc snuggle up against him he realised that he was shaking.

“Is he ok?” Cesc asked worriedly.

“He’s in shock,” said Cristiano. “Just keep him warm. I’ll be back soon.”

He left in a hurry to get back and found Jose had already been dragged from his room. An accusing group had formed around him.

“You know he’s off limit,” Villa was saying as Cristiano approached. “What gives you the right? Are you really that arrogant?”

Jose looked up from where he was held on his knees by Joe and sneered. “He told me you had given permission. He loved it.”

With a roar of anger Villa punched him so hard it took the other Master a few moments to recover. When he did he looked almost amused.  
“Oh Villa, that boy really will make a fool out of you. He only pretends to be innocent. Half your House has probably had him by now.”

Villa lashed out again and this time Jose sagged visibly, spitting out blood.

“You are no longer welcome here,” Villa said in a tight voice. “Take your men and leave. And never come back.”

“I think it would be wise if you stayed out of Spain from now on,” Raul added, folding his arms and stepping up behind Villa.

Jose’s eyes flitted between them but he knew there was no way of getting out of it. He didn’t need them anyway. He had Cristiano to help him from the inside. Turning to find his old familiar’s eyes he was surprised by the smirk on his face.

“Why don’t you tell them about Fabio?” he said, almost softly. “About how you ordered him to attack their Pets?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You found out about him and Raul.” He nodded towards the subordinate who had appeared a few moments earlier and was looking confused. “You made it clear that he would be harmed if Fabio didn’t do as he was told. With him out the picture you’re clearly doing it for yourself now.”

“Is that true?” Raul asked before anyone else could say anything.

Jose turned to his vampire with a gentle look. “Are you going to believe them over your own Master? Why would I do that?”

“To undermine Villa’s power and try and take over Valencia?” Cristiano suggested, a smile growing on his face.

Jose’s only answer was to growl.

“Enough!” Villa commanded. “I want you out of my house. Now!”

Joe dragged Jose to his feet and pulled him down the stairs, flanked by a number of others. He released the Master at the doorway as his vampires were gathered and brought down as well.

“What about Fabio?” Raul asked Cristiano quietly.

“He belongs to me now,” said Villa, overhearing.

Raul’s face fell visibly and he stepped even further from his Master. “I don’t want to go,” he said desperately.

“Raul,” Jose growled, some of his old command back in his tone. “You’re going to trust these liars over your own Master?”

“But they’re not lying,” he said. He turned to Jose but couldn’t look him in the eye. “Fabio told me what you were like but I thought he was wrong; You were always good to me. But he felt awful after Silva got hurt, and then he started avoiding you.” He said all this as if he was just realising it for the first time. “And after you called him to your room someone would always get hurt. I should have believed him. He tried to tell me and I didn’t believe him.”

Villa raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk. “If Raul wants to stay here then he is welcome to for the time being. I can’t say I blame him wanting to be away from you.”

Raul lowered his head in thanks and was grateful when Cristiano stepped between him and his now ex Master.

By now all of Jose’s men had been hurriedly gathered and forced downstairs. Villa looked around quickly to check they were all there before stepping forward.

“I want you out of Valencia by sunset,” he ordered. “And I’ll kill any of you who step foot here again. Understood?”

Jose only raised his chin. He knew when he was beaten even if he didn’t like it. He threw one last glare at Cristiano who tried to return it coolly and was about to turn to leave when he noticed two small figures at the foot of the stairs.

Silva stood, still a little shaky with Cesc’s arm around him. He caught Jose’s eye as he stood in the doorway and couldn’t help but give a slow smile as he watched him leave.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post more chapters at once to catch up with season 3 and maybe keep writing this?  
> Would anyone be interested in me continuing this?

Silva was back up in the bedroom by the time Villa found him. He wrapped the boy in a warm hug.

“Go,” he said into his hair, and a second later the bed shifted as Cesc left. Villa waited until he was gone before pulling back just a little. He was terrified that this would set all Silva’s progress back again. How many bad experiences could one person have it being bitten?

“Are you ok?” he asked and was surprised to find Silva smiling.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “Jose’s gone now. Everything will be better.”

His master paused, looking confused. “D-did he hurt you?”

“A little.” Silva rubbed his neck. It did ache a lot. “Freaked me out more than anything. I didn’t think he’d get so...” He widened his eyes, unable to find the right word.

“What do you mean?”

Silva looked away in embarrassment. “I kind of... made it up,” he said. “I let him feed so when you came in you’d think he was attacking me and then you’d have a reason to get rid of him.”

Villa took a step back, his hands dropping from Silva who looked up at him desperately.

“You tricked me?” he said quietly.

“No, I tricked Jose. He was going to take over Valencia. I heard him talk about it when he thought no one was listening. He said awful things about you. Villa, I’m sorry.”

“You let him bite you,” said Villa even more quietly. There was an undercurrent of something that sounded like anger in his tone.

Shamefully, Silva lowered his head. “He had to do something bad to give you a good enough reason to make him leave. I thought I was helping you.”

With a defeated expression Villa returned to the bed and sat down. “It took so long for you to let me do it.”

Silva shuffled closer and took one of his hands gently. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it if it wasn’t for that night. You made it feel so good; I’m not scared anymore.”

He leant forward and barely brushed his mouth against Villa’s jaw. His Master turned to look at him with sad eyes.

“I just wanted to keep you safe,” Silva told him. “I know I’m just a Pet, but I want to help you.”

Reaching out, Villa caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re the best Pet,” he said hungrily. “Just don’t put yourself in danger for me, ok?”

Silva gave him a little smile and shrugged. “Can’t help myself.”

The sound Villa made as he kissed him was somewhere between pleased and frustrated.

“You’re the best Master,” Silva sighed. “I would do anything for you.” He felt Villa smile against his mouth as he lay him easily down on the bed.

“You were very brave,” he purred, “and very clever to trick Jose like that. Do you know what good boys like you get?”

Silva squeaked and wriggled his hips in excitement, making Villa laugh. “That’s right,” he smiled. He kissed Silva and felt his arms wrap around his neck and hold him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Villa’s hands leaving long, slow caresses all over his body until he was trembling with anticipation. They only pulled apart long enough to shrug off and wriggle out of their clothing and after that Villa collected Silva into his arms and pushed into him. The sound Silva made at the intrusion was low and deep, breaking into a pleased sigh as he adjusted.

They rolled their hips together, slowly at first with Villa watching the peaceful enjoyment on his lover’s face. Unable to hold back they began to speed up until Silva’s breath hitched with each movement. Villa gripped the sheets tightly with one hand, willing himself slower, trying to control the loose back and forth of his thrusting hips. He didn’t want to hurt his still human Pet or push him further than he could handle.

Silva’s eyes opened and searched for Villa as he suddenly trembled. Villa wanted to say something to soothe him but found himself unable to speak. Instead he kissed him briefly and let him hold on tight as he rode out his orgasm. He let himself go as soon as his lover was done, cumming deep inside him.

Still smiling dizzily they broke apart just long enough to crawl under the cover. Silva searched out the warmth of his lover’s body and was wrapped safely in his arms. Finally, he let his exhaustion catch up with him and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With so many rooms now vacant as Jose and his men had been forced to leave, Sami and Philip had been told they could move out of the smaller attic room and into one nearer their Masters. They had assumed this wasn’t a request, however Villa had worded it in passing, and moved out straight away. Before they were even gone Raul had been led up and waited for them to pack the last of their stuff. He sat quietly on the little couch, lost in his own thoughts.

When they were finished he was left alone for a short while with the door locked from the outside. He suspected he had been put in that room because the windows in the sloping roof didn’t open wide enough for him to get out. As far as prison cells went he supposed it could have been worse. He thought of Fabio for a second and felt his stomach knot.

The key turned in the door and he lifted his head. He was surprised to see Cristiano step inside but even more surprised that he was helping to hold up a rather worse for wear Fabio.

“Fabio,” Raul choked at the sight of him. He stood up quickly and rushed over to him.

Fabio looked up as if in a daze, squinting a little at the light. One of his eyes was badly bruised as was the cheekbone underneath it. His bottom lip had a small, half healed cut and when Raul looked down the bruises around his wrists looked black and angry. He moved stiffly, like he was hiding more damage under his dirty clothes.

“Oh, Fabio,” Raul said with an ache in his voice. “I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you. I’ve been so stupid. Can you forgive me?”

The other vampire sagged forward and collapsed into Raul’s arms, resting his head on his shoulder. He gave a sigh and his whole body seemed to relax.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” he said with a rough voice. “I’m just happy to be with you again.”

Staying silent, Cristiano backed out of the room to give them some privacy but he couldn’t hide his smile as he turned the key in the lock. As soon as they were alone, Raul gently led his partner to the nearest bed and lay him down.

“It’s ok, baby,” he soothed, stroking Fabio’s mess of blonde hair off his forehead. “Just rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	27. Chapter 27

Joe was surprised to find himself called to Villa’s office alone the day after Silva’s attack but went immediately. He hoped that he hadn’t over stepped his bounds in some way or that Silva wasn’t hurt. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and was called in. He stepped inside and stood with his hands together as Villa looked him over.

“You did well yesterday,” Villa said, though his tone was a little guarded. “I didn’t expect you to do so much.”

Joe thought that maybe he should look down but held Villa’s gaze instead. “I just wanted to help, sir.”

The vampire Master nodded. “You must care about Silva very much.” He watched closely as Joe’s jaw tightened.

“I didn’t like seeing him getting hurt like that. It made me angry.”

“That makes two of us. You’ll understand then how I’ll react if you ever hurt him?”

“Sir?” Joe replied, sounding confused.

“I think perhaps I was too quick to judge you earlier. Everyone speaks very highly of you and you will clearly take good care of my Pet.”

Joe’s eyes lit up but he hardly dared believe what Villa was saying. He held his tongue as the other vampire continued.

“I see no harm in you spending time together again, within reason.”

“Within reason, sir?”

“You will not sleep with him,” said Villa. He fixed Joe with a heavy stare but the younger man barely flickered. “If he is willing then you may show him affection but you stay above the waist, understood? And you will not do anything that makes him unhappy.”

“I wouldn’t, sir.”

Villa clenched his hands under the desk for a second before letting the tension ease out of his shoulders. “You may visit him now, if you wish. I think he’s in the games room with Cesc.”

Joe controlled himself long enough to bow and thank Villa sincerely before turning on his heel and rushing from the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There was a lot to organise for the ball in a few days and Iker was working hard. At least with Jose and his vampires gone it meant less people to think about. He picked up his to-do list, ticking the now missing vampires off the guest list and recalculating what would be needed. Without looking up he turned and immediately bumped into someone. Hands fell comfortably onto his hips as he looked up to find David.

“David,” he gasped before suddenly pulling away. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The other man caught him as he tried to slip past with his eyes down. “Wait, wait, wait.”

“David, please don’t,” Iker whined. “I just want to get on with my work.”

“That’s all you’ve been doing lately. You’re avoiding me.”

“Raul told us not to see each other. Besides, there’s a lot to do and I wasn’t helping enough before. This is what I should be doing, it’s my job.”

“Iker, please, I’ve missed you.”

Iker just stared at his feet.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he said with a sigh. “I need to make it up to Raul though.” He could still remember the sting of his Master’s hand on his face but his anger at Iker had hurt more. “He’s given me so much responsibility,” he said, voice wavering. “I can’t let him down.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be together.” David pulled Iker closer but found his lover trying to shrink away from him.

“Please, don’t,” he said, genuine fear in his voice. “I don’t want to get in trouble again.”

“Oh, baby,” said David, his chest aching at the sound. “I’m sorry. It’ll be ok. Raul’s probably calmed down by now. I’ll talk to him and get this all sorted out, ok?”

“Really?”

“I promise, baby.” David ducked his head to gently kiss his worried partner. Iker had always followed the rules and he all but hero worshipped Raul. He was the father figure he always orked to impress and David suspected this was the first time he had ever made him angry. Up until now Iker had been the model subordinate and Raul’s punishment had made him feel something he hadn’t experienced before. In truth David felt guilty for monopolising so much of his lover’s time when he had known he was busy.

“I’ll go and see him now,” he said. “You just get on with your work and don’t worry, yeah?”

Iker nodded, clutching his to-do list like a lifeline. This must be what the Pets feel like, he thought to himself. He hoped David could set things right and looked after him with an ache in his chest as he walked away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We can’t,” Mesut panted, trying feebly to push Sami away from him. It was difficult pinned up against the wall. Sami ignored him in favour of assaulting his neck with his warm, hungry mouth. Mesut whined and slipped down the wall a little.

“Sami,” he gasped once he had recovered some rational thought. “Someone will see.”

“Let them see.”

Mesut closed his eyes until the rush of need passed. The gardens was no place to be fooling around with his secret lover, especially when he knew Cristiano had been out there not long before. He and Mesut had taken a walk together and the only reason Mesut had left him was because he had spotted Sami and determined the night before to break things off.

“Stop,” he insisted, finally pushing Sami away enough so that he could catch his breath. “I can’t do this.”

“Let’s find somewhere more private then.” Sami took him by the hand and started to lead him back to the house but Mesut pulled away.

“No, I mean I can’t do this anymore – us.”

“I thought it was what you wanted.”

“It is – It was, but I love Cristiano. It would hurt him so much if he knew.”

“I thought you loved me,” said Sami, his voice dropping. “That’s what you told me.”

“I do,” Mesut replied softly. “But I choose him.”

“You don’t have to choose. Just tell him you want me and you can have us both. You’re a Pet, after all. Or are you just scared he’ll think you’re a slut again?”

Face burning, Mesut looked away. He could feel sudden tears in his eyes but refused to blink and let them fall. When he felt a little more in control he managed to speak again.

“What does it matter? You’re going back to Germany soon anyway.”

“And we can enjoy our time until then.” Sami’s voice softened as he spoke and he reached out for Mesut who shifted away less certainly than before.

“I love you, Mesut. I always did but this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Pets can’t have normal relationships. It’s their job to please whoever they’re told to. I have no problem with you being with Cristiano if he’s good to you but if he has a problem with us being together then maybe he can’t handle this relationship at all. ”

Mesut frowned sadly. He wished Sami thought the way Cristiano did. If he had seen their relationship as a possibility then maybe they could have told Bastian and Lucas and Mesut would never have been made to leave Germany.

“You don’t understand,” he said quietly. “I love you Sami. You were my first, I gave you everything but you just won’t open yourself up to me. Cristiano’s always open about how he feels.”

“Mesut-”

Sami paused suddenly and turned at a sound behind him. His face paled at the sight of his Masters.

“Well that’s very interesting,” said Bastian in a hard voice. “And here’s me thinking that I was his first.”

“N-no...” Sami stuttered, backing up. He felt Mesut cling to his arm. Before he could move any further Lucas had caught him by the back of the neck and was holding him tightly. His eyes were a mix of anger and pain.

“As I understand it, we expressly forbid you from touching him until we had claimed him.”

Lucas jerked Sami forward at Bastian’s words and began marching him towards the house. Mesut tried to hold on but Bastian took his arm tightly enough to make him let go without actually hurting him. He blocked Mesut from getting to him again and by the time they reached the back door, Mesut begging them to stop the whole way, they turned him away and shut him out, locking the door behind them.

“Sami, I’m sorry,” he called uselessly, not even sure if the other man had heard.


	28. Chapter 28

When Cristiano returned to his room later that day he found Mesut sitting on the bed, legs pulled up to his chest and his face buried against them.

“Mes, what’s wrong?”

The boy lifted his head to reveal red-rimmed eyes and a decidedly unhappy expression. Cristiano’s first worry as that Jose had somehow come back and done something to hurt him.

“It’s nothing,” Mesut sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes.

“Yes it is.” Cristiano caught him before he could lower his head again and pulled him close. He stroked the hair back from his face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s Sami,” Mesut sniffed. “Lucas and Bastian found out he was my first and they had told him not to and I let them think my first time was with them and now they’re really mad.”

“Oh, baby,” Cristiano crooned, rocking his lover in his arms. Mesut’s tears came back again. “It’s not your fault. They shouldn’t be mad at you.”

“They took him away,” Mesut sobbed. “What if they punish him?”

“Well he did break their rules.”

“But he...” Mesut trailed off. He wanted to say that Sami did it because he loved him but he couldn’t tell Cristiano that. Instead he shut his mouth, feeling guilty, and sank down against his partner’s chest.

“Don’t worry about him, baby. He’s already upset you enough.”

Mesut frowned, his bottom lip trembling. A part of him felt that it was time to tell Cristiano what had been going on but he held his tongue. He couldn’t cry anymore today.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How do you feel?”

Good,” said Iker quietly as he snuggled under Raul’s arm. “You always feel good.”

Raul’s body shook against him as he laughed. “You don’t have to say that.”

“But it’s the truth.” In all honesty it had been some time since he had lain in his Master’s bed and he had forgotten how special Raul made him feel. He was a good Master.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it then.”

“Did you?” Iker asked worriedly.

Raul laughed again and kissed his head. “Always baby.”  
They lapsed into silence for a little while until Iker was almost asleep. He didn’t bother opening his eyes when Raul spoke again.

“I’m sorry I was so angry with you the other day,” he said softly.

“It’s ok,” said Iker uncomfortably. He didn’t like his Master apologising when he had just been telling the truth.

“I worry about you, Iker. I worry about all my boys. David broke your heart before and now you’re ignoring your duties for him.”

“I love him.” Iker spoke with a tight throat, not wanting to argue.

“I know you do.” Reaching up, Raul lazily stroked his hair. “But he’s not going anywhere. You don’t need to spend all your time with him.”

Iker was silent for a minute before finding his voice. “But what if he does?”

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Raul promised. He hugged his familiar tightly and felt Iker hug back. “I think you should be allowed to spend time with him again.”

“Really? Iker’s head shot up and he set his hopeful gaze on his Master’s gentle face.

“But no more shirking your duties.” He kissed him to soften his words and felt Iker mumble happily against his lips.

“Thank you, daddy.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was just getting dark when Villa returned to his room. It had been a long day but he had spent most of it sitting in his office and wasn’t particularly tired. He was looking forward to seeing Silva again but frowned at the sight of his Pet sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down.

“Baby?” He came closer and Silva glanced up at him with big, sad eyes before looking down again. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Silva shook his head and wrapped his arms around Villa’s waist when he sat down. He buried his face against his shoulder. “I missed you.”

Stroking his back gently, Villa gave him a warm cuddle. “Did you not have fun today? I saw you with Joe.”

Silva lowered his head again but Villa reached for him and made him look up. “Baby, I told you that you could be friends again. It’s ok.”

Silva shifted uncomfortably. “But it makes me feel bad.”

“Why?”  
“He kissed me,” Silva whispered.

“I told you that he could. Did he try anything else?”

Silva shook his head quickly. “He was really good. I mean, not good... he w- he was...”

“Shh,” said Villa smiling. “If it makes you feel bad you don’t have to do it.”

Silva tugged at the bed covers. “I liked it,” he admitted in a tiny voice.

With a soft smile Villa cupped Silva’s face and kissed him deeply. “Do you still love me?” he asked when he pulled away. Silva nodded. “Then it’s fine. There’s nothing to feel guilty about.”

Silva swallowed and nodded again before leaning in to his lover. A part of him had been worried that this was some sort of test Villa had devised to see how loyal he really was. He had been determined not to play games but was unable to resist Joe’s gentle kisses, like they had been kissing each other for years. It was only afterwards, when he was alone in his room and waiting for Villa that he had started to feel guilty.

“We don’t have to have Canales here tonight,” said Villa, “if you’re not ready or you want to spend some time just the two of us.”

Silva shook his head and pulled back. “No, we should have him over. He’s so lonely and we already cancelled on him last night.”

“Ok, baby.” Villa stroked the hair back from Silva’s forehead. He kissed him again and was relieved to see a little smile grow on his face. “We’ll make sure he doesn’t feel lonely anymore.”


	29. Chapter 29

When Villa returned from his shower the sun had set and his two sleepy Pets were curled up in bed. Their TV show had finished and they were talking quietly to each other. Silva ooked up and smiled at his lover, Canales doing the same but more shyly and with his eyes downcast.

Villa turned off the lights and pulled back the covers, climbing into bed on the other side of the boy. He reached over him to find Silva’s body and between them they held Canales gently. “We should get some sleep,” he said. “The Ball is in two days.”

“Everything will be fine,” Silva yawned. “It’s all sorted.”

Villa reached up to stroke his thick, silky hair, knowing how he liked it though would never say it aloud. He watched as Silva’s eyes fell shut. Between them Canales also snuggled down, looking comfortable. Feeling the time was right, Villa leant forward and pressed a little kiss to his hair. Canales didn’t flinch. Thierry had done that to him a million times as he fell asleep. He even smiled a little.

Villa pressed his warm body closer, fitting to the curves of Canales body and nuzzling behind his ear. Canales eyelids fluttered a little and he had to control his breathing when Villa kissed behind his ear. Silva felt the tension in his friend’s body and opened his eyes a little. He watched when Villa nuzzled the boy to make him open his eyes and gently caressed his side to let him know it was alright.

Canales wasn’t sure what was going on and glanced at Silva uneasily but all he found was a little smile. Silva leant in to drop a gentle kiss on his mouth and Canales’ toes curled. After pulling back for a second and getting Villa’s nod of approval, Silva kissed him again, more firmly. It took a few moments for Canales to relax a little but he had kissed Thierry and Bojan before. It was nothing new.

Villa pulled himself up on one elbow to watch his two Pets kissing gently. It was nice, they were very sweet together, but he had thought it might be more exciting than this. He had even hoped to feel a little possessive over Silva. When he had imagined it that morning he had felt that way but now watching them together he found himself not feeling very much at all.

He pulled Canales gently away and laid him on his back. Leaning down he caught his half open mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. Canales lay comfortably, letting himself be kissed but it wasn’t long before Villa pulled back. At least it had broken down some boundaries between them. Canales should feel less lonely now.

“We should sleep,” said Villa gently.

Sharing a smile, Silva and Canales snuggled back together and Villa held them loosely in his arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I told you he’d say yes,” David mumbled against Iker’s lips.

“Less talk,” said Iker. He pulled at David’s clothes as his lover laughed and kissed him again.

Iker had spent the night before in Raul’s bed and David had lain awake in his own, wondering how things had gone. He was relieved when Iker came to find him first thing that morning and they hurried up to his empty room. They were barely through the door when his lover was kissing him hungrily. David pinned him up against the wall, pressing their hips together.

At Iker’s frustrated moan and the feel of him, hard already, through his clothes, David reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans. They fell to the floor and Iker kicked off his shoes, clumsily ridding himself of one trouser leg. David pulled away to stop his eager partner getting too excited. Iker was glad of the wall holding him up as David unbuttoned his own pants.

With very little encouragement Iker spread his legs and let David reach between them. He found him still a little stretched from the night before and sought to reclaim him. He pushed inside him easily, making his legs tremble. Iker arched his neck back and moaned. His hands reached for David, gripping his shoulders as he pushed in more deeply. David came closer them, pressing their bodies back together and driving his hips upward. It was all Iker could do to hang on and let his body be so wonderfully used.

They slammed against the wall with increasing passion. David was desperate to feel his lover and happily through himself over the edge, taking Iker with them. It wasn’t long before they both came in a sticky mess, panting desperately and only just holding themselves up. After a few minutes, when David had reluctantly pulled out, they managed to removed the rest of their clothes and stumble to bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mesut was nervous. He had been waiting for his Masters to call him to their room but now he was on his way he felt like he wanted to just turn and run. The night before he had slept badly, even with Cristiano’s strong, safe arms around him and his gentle kisses to soothe him. He hadn’t felt like he deserved them but accepted them anyway.

Swallowing nervously, he knocked on the door. At least when Bastian opened it he didn’t look too angry and invited him in with a gentle voice.

“You should have told us what happened,” he said, not bothering to beat about the bush.

Even as Bastian took him in his arms Mesut lowered his head. “I didn’t want him to get in trouble.”

“You knew we wanted to have you first.”

“I know,” Mesut whispered, “but I loved him and...” He paused for a second to sniff. “I wanted him to be my first.”

Lucas stepped forward then, pushing his hand into Mesut’s hair.

“Are you mad at me?” the Pet asked.  
“Of course not,” Lucas said, smiling a little. He took him from Bastian’s arms and kissed his cheek. “You didn’t know about the rules when you slept with him. You hadn’t even met us yet.”

“But I lied.”

“You did,” said Bastian in a more serious voice, “but we understand why. You were in love with him, and maybe a little scared of us.”

Mesut hunched his shoulders not wanting to admit that that was a little true. He had willingly gone to them but mostly to be with Sami and because he had nothing really keeping him in the human world.

“Is everything alright, sweetie?” Lucas caressed his cheek gently. “You haven’t been yourself lately.”

Mesut looked up in surprise. How did they know?

“We’ve noticed you around,” Lucas continued. “You’ve seemed unhappy.”

“If there’s a problem, you know we’ll help you with it. We just want you to tell us the truth,” said Bastian.

Mesut’s shoulders slumped and he looked down again. He should have known someone would notice eventually. And they were right. He needed to tell somebody what was going on before he made things any worse.


	30. Chapter 30

Fernando fought the urge to fold his arms and glower. They were organising the hall for the ball the next night but some were pulling their weight more than others.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Sergio wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

“Nothing,” Fernando grumbled. He turned away but Sergio had already seen where he was looking.

“You feeling a little jealous?”

Fernando glanced back at Silva and Joe who were in the corner, Silva grinning up at Joe in between kisses. He turned his back on them, ducking his head even though he knew Sergio could guess what expression was there.

“Hey,” his boyfriend said, cupping his face and making him look up. He kissed him gently. “Don’t feel bad. He’ll be going home soon anyway.”

Fernando sighed. It didn’t make him feel any better but he appreciated Sergio for trying. He knew there was only one thing that would help and he made his excuses to his partner before going to find Villa. The vampire Master was in his office, making a few last calls to check who was coming. Fernando didn’t say a word before dropping to his knees in front of him. Villa looked down in surprise.

“Fernando, what’s wrong?”

“I would like to see Silva again, sir, if that’s alright.” He bit his bottom lip. Maybe he was being too demanding. Making Villa angrier would only make things worse.

“Oh? Where has this come from?”

“I-I just miss him, that’s all.” His voice faded as he spoke. When Villa reached out to push his fingers into his hair and make him look up, Fernando trembled.

“You’ve stayed away from him very well.”

“I didn’t want to make you mad and it was an accident anyway but...”

“But what?”

Fernando looked away and whispered, “You let Joe kiss him.”

Villa contained a sigh and was quiet for a long moment. It made Fernando squirm. “I suppose,” he said eventually, “I’ve been a little harsh on you. Silva liked you a lot but you took advantage of him.”

“No,” Fernando said quickly. “I didn’t mean to. We just got carried away.” His big, brown eyes turned up to Villa.  
“I suppose it would make Silva happy for you to be friends again.”

He watched Fernando’s hopeful gaze still on him and knew he wanted more. Villa wasn’t sure he wanted to give it though.

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

“But Joe kissed him more than I did and you let him.” Fernando clamped his mouth shut at Villa’s glare.

“Joe doesn’t have past form like you do. Remember Mata?”

Defeated, Fernando’s shoulders sagged. Villa had a point. He and Mata had been close a long time ago and Villa hadn’t been too happy about it. Honestly though, he was sure it was more Mata’s fault than his own.

“That won’t happen,” he said. “I love Sergio. And Silva loves you.”

Villa sighed again and shuffled forward on his chair. “I know he does, but he’s so difficult to understand sometimes.”

Suddenly feeling tired, Fernando laid his head on Villa’s lap and let him stroke his hair. “I’ll take good care of him,” he said softly. “And I’ll make sure he always knows how great you are.”

Villa laughed and leant down to kiss the side of his head. “You’re a good boy. How long has it been since we were last together? Before Mata left?”

Fernando nodded, feeling shy. It had been over a year since he had been in Villa’s bed.

“We should make some time for each other. I’ve missed you.”

“Really?” Fernando looked up, smiling. “I thought you got bored of me.”

“No, baby,” Villa laughed. “I’ve just had a lot going on. Don’t worry, I still love you.”

They kissed, still smiling and when they broke apart Villa stroked his cheek gently. “You can be friends again,” he said. “And maybe a little kissing wouldn’t hurt.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Cris, are you busy?” Mesut asked softly. To tell the truth Cristiano was but something in Mesut’s tone worried him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Can we talk?” Mesut didn’t look at him and Cristiano’s heart lurched.

“Of course, baby. Come with me.”

His throat suddenly dry Mesut trailed after his partner to an empty room and sat a good distance away from him on the couch. He wanted to be nearer but knew he would chicken out if he let Cristiano hold him.

“I need to tell you something,” he said, looking down. Even as he said it he wanted to hold his tongue but Bastian and Lucas had told him not to keep this to himself. They said if Cristiano loved him then he would understand. And Mesut was pretty sure he did love him.

He took a deep breath. “I’ve been sleeping with Sami.”

“What?” Cristiano sounded more confused than anything. “But you said...”

“I know,” Mesut sniffed guiltily, “But I was angry at him and it... it just happened.”

Cristiano looked at him for a few seconds. “How?” he eventually asked. “How does it just happen?”

“W-well Bastian and Lucas said they wanted to see us together and I couldn’t say no to them.”

“You didn’t tell me about that.”

Mesut panicked, hearing in Cristiano’s tone that his anger was starting to bubble up. “I-I just... I didn’t want to upset you. I thought you’d be unhappy about it.”

“So you thought you’d just keep on sleeping with him?” Cristiano snapped. “I thought you hated him. I thought he broke your heart.”

Flinching at his words, Mesut tried to collect his thoughts. “I was wrong. He just...”

“Do you want to be with him?”

“No! I want to be with you. Cris, I love you.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

Cristiano got up, turning his back on his lover. He had thought everything was good since they talked to each other. Mesut had slept with him not that long ago, holding onto him desperately, telling him how much he loved him. It had been perfect. Cristiano swallowed back his tears and focused on his anger instead.

“Cris, I’m sorry,” Mesut begged. “I should have told you sooner.”

“Damn right you should have. Did you think I wouldn’t understand? Meust, you’re a Pet. I know that. I know what you have to do. I’ve never complained about you sleeping with someone else before, have I?”

Mesut shook his head sadly.

“So why did you lie to me about him? You’re supposed to trust me. After everything we went through with Jose...”

Mesut opened his mouth to apologise again but Cristiano wasn’t finished. “You know, it’s not even you sleeping with him that I’m mad at. It’s the lying to me and the sneaking around. Fuck, Mesut, I can’t even believe you.”

The Pet stood up shakily and tried to reach for his lover but Cristiano pulled away abruptly and headed for the door.

“Cris, please.”

“You should find somewhere else to sleep tonight,” Cristiano said, wrenching the door open. “We’re over.”

The door slammed shut, making Mesut jump as tears spilled down his cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

Villa was awoken by a rather persistent nuzzling from his Pet but decided not to let on that he was awake just yet. When Silva’s hands began to wander he knew he had made the right decision.

“I know you’re awake,” his Pet said, a smile in his voice.

“Am not.”

Silva laughed and nipped at Villa’s neck with his teeth. It was so cute and painless that Villa felt like he could burst. Making his Pet squeal in surprise he threw him onto his back and climbed on top.

“We’re supposed to be resting,” he reminded him. The ball was that night and everyone who wasn’t human had been out the night before to feed. Now they were all supposed to be resting up for the long night ahead.

“But I’m not tired.” Silva tried to pout but was smiling too much. “You should tire me out.”

“And how should I do that?”

Silva wriggled his hips in excitement and flung his arms around Villa’s neck, pulling him down. He made a muffled sound as their lips crashed together but soon sank into the feeling. Silva was wrapped around him tightly, refusing to let go. For a few minutes they stayed like that, growing hard against each other. When Villa pulled back he saw a dark look in Silva’s eye, one of pure lust that he hadn’t seen before. He loosened his grip and let himself be eased onto his back, wondering how far this would go.

Straddling his waist, Silva captured his mouth again, sliding his hands up under his shirt. Villa moaned his encouragement. Silva’s hands were always so gentle even when they touched him firmly. Too eager to hold himself back, Silva reached down to pull down Villa’s shorts before scrambling out of his own. He stroked his Master and watched hungrily as his mouth parted in a sigh. He started to position himself before remembering the need for lubricant.

Villa dared lift himself up and drop little kisses to his lover’s warm skin as Silva got it but was gently pushed back down. Silva liberally covered him with the liquid and got back into position. Gently, trying not to interfere, Villa held Silva’s hips. They had never done it with Silva on top before. It had seemed too much to suggest it before but Villa certainly wasn’t complaining at his sudden confidence.

It took a little help from Villa holding him steady and pushing him down for Silva to work his way onto his cock. Villa watched in concern, almost shaking with the effort not to push further into him. After a few minutes Silva managed to find a jerky rhythm and opened his eyes again. He rode Villa slowly making him shudder and eventually collapsed down on him. Finally Villa let himself move, rolling his hips up into his inexperienced lover. Silva squeaked as the new sensation. His hips still moved but so involuntarily that he was barely aware of it.

Holding him close, Villa took control and Silva clung to him more tightly. It didn’t take long for them to both cum. Silva whimpered at the feel of Villa inside him, tensing up but only a few moments later he came too.

“Tired yet?” Villa asked as his partner slid off him. Shyly, Silva nuzzled against him again, nodding. Villa kissed his head lazily and looked forward to a good sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It seemed that most of the vampires had had similar ideas to Silva about how to tire themselves out and not all made it to the hall exactly on time. Iker and David had been very careful to set their alarm early and turn up before almost everyone else despite exhausting each other thoroughly beforehand. Sergio and Fernando showed up last looking suspiciously blissful. Villa however was in too good a mood to reprimand them.

The Pets, dressed in matching black shirts and pants, arranged themselves around the hall with trays of wine as the guests began to show up.

“I hope no one spends the whole night pinching my ass,” Bojan complained under his breath, remembering the last ball he had been a waiter for.

“I’d be more worried about who’s going to ask to take you to bed by the end of the night,” said Jesus as he slipped past. The Pets all exchanged glances, excluding Mesut whose eyes fell on Cristiano.

The vampire had locked the door to their room and refused to answer Mesut’s call when he had knocked on the door. The Pet had hidden away in one of the empty rooms, hoping that keeping up appearances at the ball would mean Cristiano would talk politely to him at some point. So far he had just kept his back to him. Mesut was suddenly aware that Cristiano might pick a Pet to take to bed himself that night and the thought of it made him sick.

He looked around the hall at all the working and visiting Pets. Would he pick someone they knew? Or would it hurt more for him to just take a stranger to the bed they had shared for so many months? His eyes fell on Bastian and Lucas. Sami was standing close by, talking to Phillip. He had been punished by his Masters but not too severely. It wouldn’t do to have him visibly recovering from a punishment so close to a large social gathering like the ball. Mesut swallowed, wondering if Cristiano would try for one of the German Pets.

The guests arrived quickly and Mesut was always busy but he still found time to look for Cristiano wherever he went. Somehow his ex always seemed to be on the opposite side of the hall from him. At one point he seemed to disappear altogether and Mesut panicked only to find he had stepped outside for some fresh air.

Trying to focus on his job he saw Raul, deep in conversation with a group of Barcelona’s vampires, beckon him over. He swept over quickly, not spilling a drop of wine and held the tray out to each of them in turn.

“Thank you, Mesut,” said Raul fondly. He stroked his hair and just for a second Mesut gave a genuine smile. Suddenly Raul’s hand stilled before dropping away from him. He looked up to see Raul staring at the doorway like he’d seen a ghost. Mesut followed his gaze and the empty tray almost slipped from his numb hands. Standing in the doorway, looking as good as ever, was Guti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain are currently beating Turkey 3-0.  
> I'm so happy!


	32. Chapter 32

“Guti!” Silva squeaked in excitement and threw his arms around the vampire Master’s waist. He heard him laugh as he patted his head. “Villa didn’t say you were coming.”

“It was a bit last minute. Glad to see you so happy, baby.”

Silva beamed up at his friend, finally loosening his grip a little.

“Guti, glad you could make it.” Villa appeared, laying a gentle hand on Silva’s shoulder and easing him away.

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Guti smiled. “It’s been too long.”

Before Villa could reply someone else joined them, sliding his hand into Guti’s. The blonde smiled at him and laid a little kiss on his cheek. “Villa, this is Esteban. Esteban, Villa.”

The two shook hands and Silva’s eyes widened but before he could say anything Villa nudged him with his hip. “There are guests waiting for their drinks,” he reminded his Pet who immediately jumped to retrieve his abandoned tray.

He dashed off through the guests, his mind buzzing at Guti’s sudden reappearance. His eyes searched the hall for Raul and found the other Master had stubbornly turned his back on his ex. He would have thought he hadn’t even noticed him but he gave one quick glance over his shoulder before turning away again. Silva’s stomach churned but he couldn’t help but be happy to see Guti again.

The night wore on and the guests became more relaxed, although a few seemed to be involved in an intricate dance that kept them on opposite sides of the hall at all times. Guti and Raul were the most obvious but if he had been looking Silva would have noticed Cristiano, Mesut and Sami doing the same. As it was he was waiting on a table of English vampires, though not the ones he would prefer.

Two of them were sneaking glances at him, whispering between each other. He tried not to look but he had to pay enough attention to see when they wanted their drinks refilling. As he poured another for the each of them he glanced up to see Gerard leading Mata out of the hall, his arm around his shoulders rather intimately. He almost spilled the wine, he was so busy watching. Looking around he realised a few of the other Pets had disappeared too. Something ghosted against his leg and he jumped a little. One of the vampires laughed gently.

“I think it’s about time you got some rest, kid. What do you think, Frank?” He turned to his friend whose dark gaze was on Silva.

“I think you’re right. Come on.” He stood, taking Silva’s hand as Frank removed the bottle from the other. Silva’s eyes widened as he found himself led across the hall, held tightly between the two men. He caught Villa’s eye and looked at him desperately. Within a second his Master was standing in front of them.

“Is there a problem?” he asked with forced politeness.

“Villa,” said John warmly as if he had been looking for him all along. “We were just wondering what we had to do to borrow this little toy for the night.”

“I’m sorry, boys.” Villa smiled and took Silva’s hand. “Someone beat you to it.”

Silva swallowed dryly, hoping that Villa meant himself but he soon found himself facing a different group of vampires.

“Joe,” Villa called. “Are you ready for him yet?”

Silva’s mouth fell open as his friend came towards them, a wide smile on his face. “Of course.” He took Silva’s hand and pulled him away from his Master’s warm touch. The Pet gave his Master one last panicked look before finding himself led out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hiding in the kitchen, Jesus sipped a little of the wine. He wasn’t in the mood for someone to take him to bed. At least not some stranger. Raul didn’t let it happen with anyone he couldn’t trust but Jesus just wasn’t in the mood.

When the door opened suddenly he jumped, spilling the last of his wine on the tabletop. “Oh, shit!” he said, quickly wiping it up. He froze at the sound of his name.

“Jesus?”

He spun, bracing himself against the table and stared at Guti. Smiling warmly his old Master came towards him but paused at Jesus’ glare.

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t talk to me.” He turned to grab another bottle, suddenly deciding the hall was a better place to be.

“Jesus, I’m sorry I left...”

“Shut up!” He slammed the bottle down. “Just don’t talk to me.”

“Jesus,” Guti snapped. He caught the Pet by the hips and pushed him back against the table. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that.”

“I’ll talk to you how I like, you’re not my Master anymore.”

“Yes I am.”

“No, you’re not! I got your name removed.” Jesus’ voice caught as soon as he said it and felt Guti’s grip loosen a little.

“What?” Guti asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. There was a way to remove the initials burnt into a Pet’s skin but the chemical used to do it hurt even more than the branding. Jesus looked down, his bravado suddenly leaving him. When Guti turned him around and pulled down the collar or his shirt to show where his initials used to be. There was still a faint mark but it was clear Jesus hadn’t been lying. His fingers slipped away and he stepped back.

“Why?”

Jesus clenched his jaw and tried to push past but Guti held him back. “Baby...”

“Don’t! You didn’t even say goodbye. You just left. You should have told me.” He hit Guti hard enough in the chest to make him step back but before he could escape the vampire’s hands were on him again.

“Don’t touch me,” he yelled. A hand whipped out and slapped Guti across the face. “I hate you,” Jesus sobbed, racing for the door as Guti was left growling behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio hadn’t failed to notice Mesut’s miserable expression which only got more unhappy when Cristiano took a seat and pulled one of the little Germans, Thomas something, onto his lap.

“Are you two arguing?” he asked, arm around the Pet’s shoulders.

“We broke up,” Mesut said softly.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sergio let it go, seeing the tears shimmering in Mesut’s eyes already. “Has anyone asked for you?”

Mesut shook his head, finally looking away from Cristiano and his new friend.

“Then how about you stay with me tonight?”

He looked up thankfully to see nothing but warmth in Sergio’s expression. “What about Fernando?”

Sergio shrugged. “He’s busy. It’ll be fine.” In truth he had no idea where his partner had disappeared off to. All he knew was that he had gone straight after they had spotted Joe leading Silva out of the hall. He looked around the hall although he knew Fernando would be nowhere in sight. Mesut’s arms around his waist brought him back and he smiled at his friend again.

“Thank you, Sergio.”

He kissed the Pet’s head gently. “No problem, kid.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Silva.” Fernando knocked on the door. “Silva, you there?” He looked back and forth along the corridor. Joe wouldn’t have taken him to his own room, right? He knocked again but got no answer. Testing the door handle he found it open.

“Silva?” he called again, stepping into the room. The bathroom door opened a second later to reveal a confused looking Silva, standing in his t-shirt and boxers, toothbrush in hand.

“Nando? What’s wrong?”

Fernando rushed over and hugged him, making the Pet squeak. “Where’s Joe?”

Silva blinked. “In his room?”

“But I thought he... I saw you two...”

“Oh, right.” Sivla smiled suddenly, realisation dawning on his face. “Villa just arranged with him to bring me up if someone else was trying to... you know.”

“Villa arranged it? Why didn’t he ask me?”

Silva shrugged. “I guess cause everyone knows he’s close to Raul’s House. It would look more suspicious. With Joe it looks like he isn’t being too possessive.”

Fernando’s cheeks burned a little. “So you two didn’t do anything.”

“No,” Silva laughed. “Although I thought Villa expected me to until Joe explained everything.”

Fernando didn’t feel quite as relieved as he had expected he would and took a step back. “Oh ok, just wanted to check on you. I wasn’t sure...”

“You can stay here if you want,” Silva suggested. “For a little while, I mean.”

“No. No, that’s fine. I should get back to Sergio. He’ll be wondering where I’ve been.”

“Ok, well, good night.”

“G’night,” Fernando mumbled as he hurried to the door.

He didn’t go straight to his room or back downstairs. Instead he wandered out to the gardens where a breeze had picked up and cooled his warm cheeks. Sitting on a bench he whiled away the time thinking of nothing until he noticed the party was winding down. Tiredly he dragged himself back upstairs.

When he reached his room he saw that Sergio was already in bed. He wanted to curl up next to his lover but before he could he noticed someone else was already there. He peered closer and recognised Mesut snuggled deep down in the covers, Sergio’s body wrapped around him. Narrowing his eyes he tried to work out if they were naked or not but they were too covered for him to tell. Would it be wrong for him to get in bed anyway?

In the end his exhaustion won out and he stripped quietly and crawled into bed. Turning his back on the two vampires curled up in each other’s arms he closed his eyes. Beside him Sergio felt the movement of the bed and knew who it was but kept his mouth shut.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“It was nice of Villa to let us stay,” said Esteban. He rolled over to wrap his arm around Guti’s waist. His lover only gave a grunt as a reply. He was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

“Is something on your mind?”

“No,” said Guti unconvincingly. “It’s ok. Just go to sleep.” He kissed Esteban’s head.

“Is it Jesus?” his lover asked softly. “You can’t expect everyone to be happy you’re back. You can talk to him tomorrow. He might have calmed down since then.”

“Yeah,” Guti sighed. “I hope so.” He felt Esteban yawn against his skin and suddenly felt guilty. He had decided to come last minute and they had travelled without stopping. He would have to take him out to feed tomorrow night.

“You should sleep,” he said, reaching up to trace his fingers over his partner’s cheekbone. Esteban sighed and smiled. He cuddled comfortably against Guti’s side and fell asleep, but Guti lay looking at the ceiling for a very long time, wondering if he’d made the right decision.


	34. Chapter 34

Guti had slept badly and got up earlier than most of the other inhabitants of the house. He left Esteban sleeping comfortably and went downstairs to see if anyone else was around. He didn’t want another confrontation like with Jesus but he could hide away forever. Luckily for him it was Sergio and Fernando that came across him first.

“Guti,” Sergio shouted in a strong, serious voice. His Master turned, expecting more anger but saw a playful grin on his face. “And where have you been, you naughty boy?”

Growling, Guti pulled him into a rough hug that had Sergio laughing. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. No one said you were coming.”

“It was a last minute thing,” Guti replied, finally letting go and opening his arms to the so far silent Fernando. Smiling, his ex-Pet went to him and cuddled him gently.

“And what about your new friend?” Sergio asked, widening his eyes innocently.

Still holding Fernando, Guti laughed. “Esteban? We met in Sevilla.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows, waiting for more but Guti just copied his expression. “What?”

“I want details,” he whined.

Reaching out, Guti tried to cuff his head but Sergio ducked away too fast. “You can meet him later,” said Guti laughing. “He’s still asleep.”

“Oooh!”

Guti grabbed for him again but Sergio danced away playfully. “Like you two weren’t going at it all night.”

Fernando and Sergio glanced at each other before both looking away quickly and Sergio’s happy expression changed.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Guti.

“Nothing.”

“Hey,” said Fernando suddenly finding his voice. “I have to go start cleaning the hall. We’ll catch up later, yeah?”

“Ok, sweetie.” Guti kissed his head and let him go.

“I’m going to get started on the kitchen,” said Sergio, making Fernando pause in the doorway.

“But I thought we...”

“What?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

Guti watched, his brow furrowed as they both left in different directions. He was starting to wonder how much had happened since he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wandering through the halls of the familiar house, Guti wasn’t sure what he was doing or who he was looking for but he soon found himself near Raul’s room and as luck would have it his ex was walking towards him. Guti froze and took the few moments it took for Raul to notice he was there to look over his ex. He looked tired and his head was down but it came up suddenly when he realised he wasn’t alone. He stopped, looking alarmed for a split second.

“Hi.”

Raul frowned. “I have nothing to say to you.” He tried to slip past but Guti blocked his way and Raul retreated like he was scared to touch him.

“Raul, please. I just want to make things right.”

“Make things right? You had to wait this long?”

“I needed some space,” Guti said levelly. “We both did.”

“You could have at least told Jesus. Do you know how upset he was? You were the one that saved him Guti. You were his hero.”

Guti felt a tug on his heart at Raul’s passionate words and knew what he said was the truth. “I know,” he said softly, “and I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Looks like you weren’t thinking for the past nine months if it took you this long.”

“Raul, just talk to me. I don’t want us to hate each other forever.”

“Well, whose fault is that,” the other vampire grumbled sullenly.

“It’s as much yours as it is mine. You know you pushed me away.”

“Look, if you just came here to make everyone feel bad and show off your new boyfriend then you can leave.”

“That’s not why I came. I want to make things right.”

Without thinking, Guti’s hands went to Raul’s waist. The other man jumped and took half a step back before freezing. His eyes were wide and uncertain and he trembled as he looked at Guti’s suddenly lustful gaze. He wanted to pull away but found he couldn’t move as Guti leant slowly in, as if in a daze. He thought he had lost that affect on him. His mouth tried to form Guti’s name but no sound came out. Eyes falling half shut, he felt his ex’s lips brush his own. Guti pulled slightly away, as if he too was unsure, but he couldn’t help leaning back in and kissing just a little more firmly. For a second or two Raul sank into it but just as suddenly as it had started he found himself jerking away and putting a good amount of space between the two of them. He sucked his bottom lip as he stared at Guti for a second.

“Raul...”

“I have to go.”

Turning on his heel, Raul disappeared in the other direction, leaving Guti alone again. He watched his ex go, wondering how long it had been since Raul had let him see him that vulnerable.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was well past midday before (almost) everyone was up and tidying the house. Silva and Jesus had been tasked with one of the sitting rooms that had been home to something of a small orgy. Silva had heard some of the English vampires had been involved and shuddered at the thought that maybe John and Frank had wanted to take him there. As it was arriving the next day wasn’t much more pleasant to him.

Mostly the room was filled with empty glasses and wine bottles as well as a few forgotten items of clothes. There were a lot of things that needed rearranging into place, mainly cushions, and a few things that needed throwing out, like broken glasses. There were also a few stains on the upholstery that he didn’t want to think about.

“This is disgusting,” he grumbled.

Jesus sighed as he took in the sight. “Don’t worry. We don’t have to do that much.”

“Why can’t the cleaners help?” Silva said, although he felt a little guilty at pushing the problem onto someone else.

Throwing a couple of cushions back onto their couch Jesus shrugged. “There’s not that many of them and they still have to do all the gross bits.” He turned around with a grin on his face. “Like cleaning all the cum.”

He watched as Silva’s face scrunched up in displeasure and turned around to hide his laugh. He wondered if the other Pet was like that even in bed with Villa.

“I don’t know why they use so much lube though,” he said, toeing an empty bottle. “Most of them are vampires anyway. They can handle the pain without it.”

He wandered to the other side of the room to assess the damage and suddenly jumped as he looked over the back of a couch.

“Oh! Sorry. We didn’t know anyone was still in here.”

Silva turned to see a sleepy looking Pet sit up, clearly naked but for the thing collar around his neck. He recognised him as one of the Barcelona Pets, Jordi Alba. Next to him something shifted and another body sat up, blonde hair mussed and eyes half open.

Silva’s mouth fell open at the sight of Joe who took a second to notice him. “Silva?” he asked groggily.

“I... I should go.” Without waiting to see or hear anyone’s reaction he made a dash for the door and hurried away.

Jesus paused for a second looking confused before throwing a little smile at the others and turning to follow the other Pet.


	35. Chapter 35

“I’m so stupid,” Silva sniffled against Villa’s chest. His Master rocked him gently, soothing him. He hadn’t wanted to tell him about Joe at first but Villa had known something was wrong and got it out of him without too much trouble.

“No you’re not, baby.”

“I thought he liked me.”

“He does.” Villa wasn’t sure why he was defending the other vampire. After all, he didn’t like the idea of Silva wanting someone else, especially not in such an emotional way, but he hated to see him feeling bad about himself.

“I can’t do this,” Silva sighed. He turned his face to lean against his partner’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be with people who only want to have sex.”

Villa smiled despite himself. “You’re so sweet. Baby, you don’t have to sleep with anyone you don’t want to.”

“But everyone else sleeps around. I’m a crap Pet. You should have picked someone like Cesc. He loves it.”

“He does?”

“Having two hot guys to look after him and have sex with him whenever he wants? That’s his idea of heaven.”

“Damn,” said Villa. “It was supposed to be a punishment.”

Silva huffed and tried not to smile even a little.

“You’re a good Pet, baby. You don’t have to please anyone but me and I’m very happy with you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Silva mumbled. “I’m sorry about Joe.”

“Don’t be. And don’t let it upset you. I’m sure he just wanted someone to sleep with. There’s nothing between him and Jordi.”

“I know. That’s what I don’t like.”

Villa kissed his head and held him tight, saying no more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The club was busy that night but Guti found them a table without too much trouble. He had wanted to take Esteban out but was surprised at how few others wanted to come with them. They were probably just tired from the party the night before. As it was only Mata and Fernando had come out. The Pet was chatting easily to Esteban about anything and everything and Guti smiled as he watched them across the table. He liked when Esteban got passionate about the things he was discussing. Realising that Fernando was downing drinks rather than getting involved in the conversation he turned his attention to him.

“So where’s Sergio tonight?”

Fernando’s eyes dropped just as he expected. “He said he wasn’t in the mood.”

“He usually likes coming out.”

Guti sipped his drink and Fernando only grunted.

“So how long have you two been arguing?”

“We’re not,” Fernando whined. “That’s the thing.”

“Well something must be wrong.”

Fernando slumped over the table, his face a mask of misery. “I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. He’s just acting so weird right now.”

“Is there someone else?”

“No.”

“Are you still having sex?”

Fernando tried to narrow his eyes at Guti but didn’t even have the energy for that. “Yes. Well, about a week ago. Things have been busy.”

Reaching out, Guti ruffled his old Pet’s hair. “Don’t worry, baby. I can talk to him for you. We’ll get this all sorted out.”

“You will? Thank you, Guti. It’s not like him to be like this. He usually tells me if something’s wrong.”

“I know, baby. We’ll fix it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They arrived home late and headed back to their individual rooms. Fernando barely even noticed the others had disappeared as he stumbled up the stairs. The light was off when he opened the door to his room but in the light from the corridor he saw the shape of Sergio in bed. He hoped Mesut hadn’t decided to stay the night again.

Crawling into the bed he nuzzled his nose in his lover’s hair. “Sergio?” he whispered more loudly than he intended to. “Baby, wake up.” He giggled. “I wanna play with you.”

“Nando?” Sergio grumbled sleepily.

Fernando’s hands ran down his body possessively. “I wanna make love to you.”

“Nando, it’s late. Go to sleep.”

“But I’m not sleepy.”

Sergio forced himself to move, catching Fernando’s hand before he went below his waist. “Well I am. Just wait ‘til the morning.” He yawned to help make his point.

Undeterred, Fernando pressed himself up against Sergio’s body and rolled his hips. “I miss you,” he mumbled. “Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad,” Sergio replied weakly.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Just tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something?”

“Fernando, it’s late...”

“Sergio, please,” he begged, kissing his neck messily. “Please make love to me. I need you.”

“Urgh!” Angrily Sergio rolled over, pushing Fernando away from him. Even in the darkness he saw how wide and watery his eyes became. “Fernando, I’m not in the mood.”

For a few seconds Fernando gaped before finding his voice again. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Just go to sleep,” Sergio ordered, only a little of his frustration fading.

“I-I’m gonna have a shower,” Fernando replied, quickly getting out of bed and scampering to the bathroom before Sergio could say anything else. He held back his tears until he was under the spray and then let them run freely down his burning cheeks. He bit his lip to try and control the sound of his quiet sobbing.

Half an hour later he emerged, red eyed, and crawled back into bed. Sergio stayed still, breathing evenly and pretending to be asleep. Fernando turned so their backs were facing each other and lay at the far side of the bed, keeping as much space between them as possible.


	36. Chapter 36

When Fernando woke up it took him a while to realise there was something warm behind him. It took a little longer to realise it was Sergio. He lay very still, not wanting his partner to realise he was awake but Sergio felt the tension in his body after a few minutes.

“Nando?” he mumbled.

Fernando lay still.

“I know you’re awake.” Sergio pressed a kiss to the back of his hair. “I’m sorry about last night. I just wasn’t in the mood.”

Despite himself Fernando enjoyed the firmness and warmth of his lover’s body behind him and he didn’t move when Sergio wrapped his arm over his waist.

“I can make it up to you now,” he said.

“My head hurts,” Fernando replied and he wasn’t lying. He had lost count of how many drinks he had had the night before but unfortunately it wasn’t enough to make him forget Sergio’s rejection.

“You must have drank a lot.”

“Yeah,” Fernando mumbled. “I just want to sleep.”

Sergio kissed his cheek lovingly, making Fernando swallow hard. “Do you need anything?”

“No.”

“I’ll let you rest then.”

Fernando closed his eyes from the morning light (although it wasn’t exactly early anymore) and tried to go back to sleep as the bed shifted and Sergio left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It wasn’t like Silva had been avoiding Joe since he had caught him with Jordi but he was secretly pleased that he hadn’t had to see him. Villa even let him sit in on a few meetings with the visiting vampires who were just about to leave. He actually found it interesting and most of them were either nice to him or just ignored him. No one tried anything that would have made him feel uncomfortable.

The next day though, Villa didn’t have much planned and since it was the hottest day of the year so far he, and the rest of the vampires, were in the mood to rest. At a bit of a loss, Silva wandered to the games room, hoping Canales or Fernando would be around. He was in luck.

“Hey, Silva,” Canales beamed as soon as he opened the door. “We were going to go in the pool outside. You coming?”

“Sure,” he replied. The outdoor pool didn’t get much use considering the trouble the vampires had being out in daylight for too long. It seemed like a safe place to stay away from Joe. “I’ll ask Cesc to come too.”

Bojan and Canales nodded and smiled as they left to gather their towels and suchlike. Feeling brighter, Silva headed back to his own room. Villa was happy to see him looking so enthusiastic as he rummaged around for some sunscreen before kissing his Master and leaving again. He was hurrying towards the pool, not really paying any attention, when he bumped into John and Frank. He hadn’t even known they were staying in Villa’s house.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “Sorry.”

Quickly he tried to move past but they were blocking his way.

“Silva,” said John with a big smile. “Nice to see you again. Going for a swim?” He glanced over Silva’s body as he said it.

“Y-yeah. Outside.”

“That’s a shame. We were hoping to see a little bit more of you.”

Silva blushed and hated himself for it.

“You see,” Frank chimed in, “we’ve come all this way and we haven’t experienced much of Spain yet. It’s too sunny for us to go outside today so we need to have a little fun inside.”

“And we’ve heard that you’re such a good little Pet.”

Silva felt his back bump against the wall as they came closer and clutched his towel desperately. Movement from the corner of his eye and he looked up desperately, relieved when he saw Fernando. The ex-Pet had been heading to the kitchens, needing some human food now that his hangover was fading.

“Silva?” he asked, seeing the uncomfortable look in his friend’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

John and Frank leant back a little, fixing him with innocent smiles. “Fernando,” John greeted. “Long time no see.”

Fernando nodded politely. “What’s going on?”

“Silva here was just being a good Pet for his Master.” Frank ran a hand down his arm that made Silva shiver. “He was going to stop us from getting bored.”

“It looks like he had other plans,” Fernando pointed out, looking at Silva’s swimming supplies.

“I was going swimming,” Silva said quietly.

Leaning down, Fernando kissed his head. “You should go.”

Frank cleared his throat, his eyes taking on a dangerous look for the first time. “That doesn’t exactly solve our problem.”

Fernando swallowed for a second before schooling his expression into something much calmer. “I’m sure I could help you find something to do,” he said.

Surprised, both John and Frank’s eyes widened before they shared a slow smile. “Well, that is a nice offer,” said John.

Silva turned his own wide eyes on Fernando, not believing he was hearing what is friend had offered. He tried to talk but felt Fernando nudge him. “Weren’t you going swimming?” He gave Silva a meaningful look and the Pet dropped his gaze, turning to leave as quickly as he could. Although he did pause in the doorway and look over his shoulder just once.

“So, Fernando...” Frank backed him up against the wall, letting his fingers trail over his hips, but before he could do anything more Sergio stepped forward. His expression was cold.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, “but Raul wants to see you.” He directed his gaze at Fernando who wilted a little.

“Right now?” Frank half-sighed.

“Yes,” Sergio bit out. “It’s important.”

Without another word, Fernando ducked his head and followed Sergio back up the corridor. They walked in silence until they found themselves alone and Sergio suddenly turned, pinning Fernando against the wall.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?”

“What?”

“Offering your ass up to anyone who comes along,” Sergio sneered. “You’re not a Pet anymore, Fernando.”

“I know.”

“Do you? You still spend all your time with them. You still act like all you’re got to offer anyone is sex.”

“No I don’t,” said Fernando, his eyes downcast. He had no idea Sergio felt that way about him.

“Yes you do, whoring your ass everywhere.”

“Look who’s talking.” As soon as he mumbled the words he regretted it and looked up at Sergio’s blazing eyes in fear. He yelped when Sergio slapped him, his eyes widening further.

“Nando,” Sergio gasped softly. “I’m sorry.”

But Fernando was already running away, tears pricking his eyes. It wasn’t the slap that hurt really. Sergio words had cut deeper.

Turning to rest his back on the wall, Sergio groaned at himself. He slid down to the ground and cupped his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was quiet in the games room when Mesut entered. He had hoped Cristiano would be there so they could try and talk again, though he had no idea what he would say. He hadn’t even found out whether his ex had taken one of the Germans to bed the other night. He turned away again but didn’t go anywhere. He found himself standing in the corridor for some time, wondering what to do. He was still there when Guti came along.

“Mesut,” he said fondly, his eyes turning gentle at the sight of his Pet. He wasn’t sure if the boy was avoiding him on purpose but it had been Mesut’s choice to stay behind and Fernando had said nothing about him being angry at Guti the night before. Still, his reaction to Guti’s voice wasn’t a positive one. As soon as he saw him he tried to bolt.

“Hey, hey, wait.” Guti used both arms to block him against the wall and saw Mesut shrink down.

“Please don’t,” he begged.

“Don’t what? Mes, I just want to talk to you.”

“You shouldn’t,” said the Pet. “Just stay away. It’ll make everything worse.”

“Baby, don’t be like that. What’s wrong?”

Gently, he caressed his ex-lover’s cheek and his chest ached at the sight of his large, watery eyes. Mesut sniffed.

“I’ve ruined everything,” he said pitifully. “I don’t want to do anything else stupid with you.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Guti laughed. He pulled Mesut into a hug and let him cry. “Come on. Tell me all about it.”

Giving in, Mesut let Guti pull him to the floor where they sat against the wall. Mesut’s legs lay over Guti’s so he was half on his lap and his Master held him safely against him. Guti listened carefully as Mesut divulged the whole story, right up to Cristiano finding out the truth and telling him they were over. He made sympathetic sounds throughout and when Mesut was done he pulled him close and rocked him gently.

They were both so wrapped up in the peaceful, comforting moment they had created that neither noticed Raul hovering at the corner. He watched them silently for a few moments before sighing and creeping back to his room.


	37. Chapter 37

Raul went back to his room with his thoughts full of Guti but as soon as he opened the door he was distracted. On his bed lay Fernando, crying softly to himself.

“Fernando? What’s wrong?”

Rubbing his eyes the other vampire sat up. Before he could speak Raul was sitting beside him and hugging him tightly. “I argued with Sergio,” he said.

“Tell me all about it, honey.”

So Fernando did. He told Raul how strained things had become between them, how Sergio had rejected him the night before and last of all about Sergio hitting him. He almost regretted that part because Raul let go of him instantly, his eyes wide and flashing anger.

“Raul, please don’t...”

But it was too late. Raul was already storming away leaving Fernando to scamper after him. They passed Guti and Mesut in the corridor who looked up in confusion but didn’t stop.

“Raul?” Guti asked. He eased Mesut off his lap and stood up. Worriedly he followed after them and tried to ask again what was wrong but found himself ignored.

Raul slammed open the door to Sergio’s room to find his subordinate sitting on the bed and staring into space. He jumped at his Master’s entrance.

“How could you!?”

“Raul, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise to me. It was Fernando you hit. What were you thinking?”

“Sergio!” Guti gasped. He looked at Fernando who just dropped his head.

“I didn’t mean... I’m sorry. It was a mistake.”

“Damn right it was!” Raul shouted. “You’re family Sergio. This is not how I want my family acting. I have enough trouble without you acting up now.”

Sergio opened his mouth but Raul wasn’t done.

“Fernando is staying with me from now on. I suggest you stay away from him until you learn to control yourself.”

Fernando looked up again panicked, but didn’t dare argue. When Raul turned and walked towards the door he let him take his arm and lead him away. Guti was tempted to go with them but Sergio was practically shaking. He turned Mesut with an apologetic look.

“It’s ok,” said the Pet softly. “It was nice to see you again.”

“We can talk more later.”

Mesut nodded. “Thank you.”

As soon as he was gone Guti went to Sergio and cupped his chin, lifting his head up. “Sergio, why would you do that? He said you were having problems but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“I’ve ruined everything,” said Sergio.

“Maybe not. Fernando loves you a lot.”

“Really?” He didn’t look so convinced. “Nando falls in love with a lot of people.”

Guti gave him a long look before replying. “I think you better sit down and tell me what you mean.”

Sergio sighed but did as he was told. He found himself glad that Guti had come back as he leant against him, his old Master’s arm around his shoulders. It was like the old days with him and Raul both helping to solve whatever problems came up, even if they weren’t really talking to each other.

“Why are you so angry at him? Has he done something?”

Sergio shook his head. “Well, sort of... it was a long time ago.”

Guti waited patiently. Sergio had always been more for action than words.

“Do you remember when you first changed Nando form being a Pet?”

“Of course. It wasn’t very long ago.”

“Well, I was really excited. I thought we’d finally get to be together properly and I thought that’s what he wanted too. We’d been waiting decades to be together, but then he met Mata.”

Guti tipped his head. He had known Fernando and Mata, Villa’s Pet at the time, had been close and he’d had no doubt they’d been sleeping together but Sergio had never said anything about it being a problem.

“I didn’t care at first,” he continued quietly, “but after a while they were spending so much time together. Villa didn’t like it either I don’t think but he didn’t want to make Mata hate him so he let it happen and if Villa wasn’t saying anything then I couldn’t exactly complain either. But I had waited so long, you know? And then it was like Fernando was bored of me already.”

He fell silent, picking at his nails. Guti wasn’t sure where this was going, unless something had happened between Mata and Fernando again but he prompted Sergio to keep going. The other vampire took a deep breath before finding his voice.

“I was starting to get really mad at it when I caught them together and I heard Fernando telling him that he loved him. It really hurt.”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Guti soothed hugging him tighter. “But you’ve told me you love me a million times since you and Fernando got together.”

“It’s not the same. When he said it... it was like he really meant it, like he wanted to be with him more than me.”

“Did you talk about it?”

Sergio shook his head. “Mata went missing right after that and I just felt so guilty. I felt awful that Fernando was so upset about it and I had wanted Mata to disappear.” He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“What happened with Zlatan wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I couldn’t say anything about it then and when he came back nothing happened between them so... I just let it go.”

“Then why is it a problem now?”

“Because it’s happening again,” Sergio said, whining a bit. “He spends all his time with Silva. He kissed him when he wasn’t supposed to and he rushed off last night ‘cause he saw Joe take him to bed even though Villa said it was fine -”

“Villa said it was fine? With that English guy?” Guti really had missed a lot. When he left there was no way Villa would let someone else touch his Pet, and he still got that impression now.

“Yeah,” said Sergio though he didn’t elaborate. “And I caught him today offering himself to John and Frank so they would stop hitting on Silva, which is stupid ‘cause they’re not allowed to touch him anyway. I just hated it so much, the way he was acting like he was still a Pet and lowering himself.”

“So then you hit him?”

“Well I tried to tell him first but I kind of, maybe called him a whore and then he called me one and... I just lost it. I really didn’t mean to, Guti.”

Looking up for the first time he fixed his sorry brown eyes on his Master, because that’s what Guti would always be for him whether he was around or not.

“I know you didn’t, honey, but it hurt him a lot. He doesn’t even know what he did wrong.”

“Do you think he’ll still listen to me now?”

“Honestly, I don’t think Raul will let you near him for a while.”

Sergio opened his mouth but Guti interrupted. “I’ll see what I can do, baby.”  
“Oh, Guti.” Throwing his arms around Guti’s neck, Sergio pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. “You’re so great. I’ve missed you so much.” He nuzzled against his neck and started dropping little kisses on his skin.

“Baby,” Guti laughed, gently easing him away. “Slow down. I haven’t even talked to Esteban about this stuff yet.”

“Oh.” Sergio blinked. “Does he have a problem with...”

“I don’t know,” Guti admitted. “He knows about my history here but we haven’t really talked about who we can sleep with. We’ve been pretty exclusive since we got together.”

“Wow, you must like him a lot.”

Guti shrugged. “He’s pretty great.”

Sergio nuzzled close again, resting his head on Guti’s shoulder. He really was happy to have his Master back. Things had been ok since he left but when things went wrong he needed him to be there, just as much as he needed Raul.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“God, it’s so hot,” said Bojan, pulling himself out of the pool and sitting with Cesc at the side. Canales followed him, out of breath from the race they’d just had but still with a wide smile on his face. Silva smiled too when he saw him.

“What you guys talking about?” said Bojan.

Cesc grinned. “Silva was just telling me about how John Terry and Frank Lampard are trying to get in his pants.”

Silva cringed as he floated nearby on a li-lo.

“Euw,” muttered Canales. “They creep me out.”

“I would let them,” Cesc said, his smile growing wider.

Behind his sunglasses Silva was rolling his eyes. “You would let anyone.”

Undeterred, Cesc went on. “Threesomes are great. You should try it.” He nudged Bojan’s leg as he did so, knowing that he was most likely to play along.

The boy smiled tiredly. “Thierry’s enough for me right now, thanks.”

Cesc leant in and quirked his eyebrows. “I’ve heard he’s huge.”

“Cesc,” said Silva in a reprimanding tone.

“Is he bigger than Xabi?” the boy continued. “He’s like this big,” he said, holding his hands an impressive distance apart.  
Silva was glad of his dark glasses which covered his wide eyes. He sneaked a glance at Canales who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. While the others were still laughing he sat up and stretched.

“Right, I’m hungry,” he announced. “Wanna go get some food?” He directed his words at Canales who nodded.

“Alright then, help me to the side.”

Smiling again, Canales pushed Silva to the edge so he could climb out and the two grabbed their towels, leaving the others to continue their sordid conversation.

“What about David Beckham?” Bojan asked, trying not to look too intrigued. He had heard a few things about the English vampire and was certainly not immune to stuttering on the few occasions they had had to talk.

Cesc groaned and kicked the water in frustration. “Iker hasn’t let me anywhere near him. It’s so annoying.”

Bojan giggled though he was secretly glad that Cesc hadn’t managed to sleep with everyone he wanted to just yet. He made it look so easy most of the time.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it when I do have him.” He winked and patted Bojan’s shoulder as he stood up. “Ok, I’m gonna go and get a drink. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Bojan nodded and sat staring at the bright light reflecting off the pool for a while. It made his eyes sting and the longer he sat there the more aware he was off the sunlight burning off his skin. Eventually, getting frustrated that Cesc wasn’t back yet he stood up but as soon as he did all the blood rushed to his head. He stood very still as his temples pounded and his vision went black. All of a sudden he felt his knees buckle but there was nothing for him to grab a hold of to steady himself before he fainted, falling into the pool with a splash.


	38. Chapter 38

Bojan opened his eyes slowly and was aware of the warm blanket around him. It took a little while to work out what had happened and he groaned when he did.

“Bojan? Are you ok?”

The sound of Thierry’s voice made his eyes open. “Fine,” he mumbled, though if he was honest he felt quite dizzy.

“You could have drowned,” his Master said, a mix of fear and anger in his voice. “You have to be more careful. You need to pay attention to how you’re feeling and not push yourself too far.”

“I felt fine,” Bojan lied. He had felt uncomfortably warm and a little dizzy all day but he hadn’t thought it was anything to worry about. He had only had two attacks so far as he slowly turned into a vampire and he was already sick of them.

“You’re lucky Cesc found you in time.”

For the first time Bojan realised they weren’t lone as Cesc sat cross-legged at the foot of his bed.

“Shit, I thought you were dead!” he exclaimed, half laughing. Bojan smiled.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, just don’t do it again, right?”

“Don’t plan to.”

“You should get some rest,” Thierry interrupted. “I’ll see Cesc out.”

Bojan was about to argue but he knew it was pointless. They would have a discussion about it when Thierry had calmed down a little.

Thierry led Cesc outside and closed the door quietly behind them.”Francesc?” he said.

“Yeah?”

Leaning down he cupped his hand around the back of the boy’s neck and kissed him softly.

“Ooh,” the boy squeaked and immediately realised how stupid it sounded. He threw Thierry a crooked grin that made him smile.

“Thank you for saving him.”

“No problem.”

Thierry stroked a hand through his hair. “I won’t forget this.”  
Cesc blinked up at him, not sure what to say. Anyone else would have done the same but he liked Thierry being so friendly. He nodded and ducked out of his hand before giving him another little smile. They parted without another word but Cesc had an extra skip in his step.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Come here, you.”

Silva giggled as Villa pulled him onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

“Is Bojan ok?”

“He’s fine. Catastrophe averted.” Villa nuzzled Silva’s neck for a second before the boy snuggled in against him. “I have something else to talk to you about.”

“What?”

“Well, since all the guests will be gone soon and things are going well here, maybe we could do some travelling like I promised.”

“Really!?” Silva almost slipped off the sofa in his excitement. He didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed despite Villa and Cristiano, who was sitting nearby, both laughing at him.

“Of course, baby. I promised, didn’t I?”

With a squeak of joy Silva threw his arms around Villa’s neck and proceeded to land little kisses anywhere he could reach. “Where are we going?” he asked when h finally calmed down a little. Villa was still laughing.

“Wherever you want, baby. Well, you might want to avoid Portugal.”

Silva giggled and looked down.

“You could still go to Madeira,” Cristiano pointed out. “Jose doesn’t have any control there, not since I left him.”

Silva raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. He did have a fondness for islands. “That sounds nice.”

“It is about time we paid a visit to your family over there,” Villa added, looking at Cristiano. “You can show us around.”

Cristiano smiled, warming to the idea. Maybe a break was just what he needed too. It would be better than seeing Mesut all over the place, especially with Guti back on the scene.

“And after that,” said Villa, kissing Silva, “we can go anywhere you want.”

Silva squeaked again and leapt from Villa’s lap.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to start making plans!” And with that he dashed out the door, leaving the others still smiling behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do, or at least not the right time, but Guti found himself knocking at Raul’s door. He knew Fernando would be in there.

“Guti?” said Raul in surprise though he quickly schooled his expression into something more serious.

“I talked to Sergio,” he said. “I don’t know if Fernando wants to know what he said...”

“He can’t tell him himself?” Raul’s tone darkened.

“You know Sergio. He’s not the best at talking about his feelings. He just pretends he can cope with anything, especially where Nando’s concerned. Besides, you did say he should keep his distance.”

Raul conceded that was true. “He still shouldn’t have hit him.”

“I agree, but doesn’t Fernando deserve an explanation.”

He waited as Raul leant heavily against the doorframe. “I don’t know how I haven’t seen all these problems building up,” he said quietly, staring at the floor. “I should have been paying more attention.”

Bravely, Guti reached out and took his hand. “That’s my fault,” he said. “You’ve done a great job but we always used to be a team when it came to this stuff. I shouldn’t have left you to cope on your own.”

Raul raised his head and looked Guti in the eye. His expression was a mix of relief, surprise and uncertainty. He pulled his hand away gently. “I still should have known.”

“Not everything is your responsibility.”

He knew that. That attitude had been one of the things that had closed him off from Guti, never admitting when he needed his help or showing weakness around him anymore. Now, as his ex stood in front of him, all he wanted to do was let the walls fall down but he still couldn’t do it.

“It’s good you’re back,” was all he said. “They’ve missed you.”

“Can we be friends again?” Guti asked. “For them?”

Raul pursed his lips for a second and then nodded. “No point causing anymore drama,” he agreed. “Besides, it would be nice to have some help. I can’t deal with them both at the same time.”

“No problem,” said Guti. He took a deep breath. “So, can I tell Fernando what Sergio said?”

Raul stepped back and held open the door, inviting him in.


	39. Chapter 39

There was supposed to be a gathering of the remaining guests that night, so Cesc and Canales had been tasked with making sure the room was tidy. The only problem was that Canales had yet to show up. Cesc sighed and set to work himself. As far as he could tell the place was pretty neat anyway but it wouldn’t hurt to run a duster over a few things.

A few minutes in he stood up from the now spotless table and felt arms wrap around his waist. He jumped.

“Thierry?” he squeaked, still catching his breath.

“Hello Francesc,” the vampire laughed. “Did I give you a fright?”

“God, yes.”

“Sorry about that,” he said not sounding particularly sorry. He leant down, still holding the boy tightly, and started to kiss his neck. Cesc’s eyes closed involuntarily at the feel of it. Possessively Thierry’s large hands ran over Cesc’s body and the Pet stood still, enjoying his touch.

“I talked to your Masters,” he said softly. “They agree you should be rewarded for what you did yesterday.”

Finally Cesc turned and stepped back out of Thierry’s grip. He felt his legs bump against the couch. “But what if you’re lying?” he said, forcing his eyes to look wide and innocent even though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Well then, I’d e the one getting in trouble, wouldn’t I? Not you.”

Cesc giggled when Thierry held him again but the sound soon turned to a soft gasp as the vampire clasped his ass tightly and pulled him close. He wriggled excitedly.

“You like that?”

Cesc nodded, his eyes turning dark. Gently Thierry kissed him and felt Cesc sink against him. “Sit down,” he said and was pleased when Cesc did exactly as he was told. He even licked his lips as Thierry unbuttoned his pants and needed no encouragement to take him in his mouth and slowly bring him to life. Thierry sighed in pleasure at his well trained mouth but as soon as he was hard he pulled away. Cesc’s mouth looked wonderfully swollen.

Stripping his shirt off, Thierry sat down beside him. Eagerly, Cesc scooted closer and found his own shirt hitting the floor.

“Lie back,” Thierry ordered. Cesc did as he was told, lifting his hips so his shorts could be pulled off. He grinned as Thierry took him in his large hand and stroked him even though he was already hard. He rolled his hips to show his gratitude but the vampire let go all too soon.

“Turn over,” said Thierry. Biting his lip, Cesc flipped over and wriggled his hips excitedly at the sound of Thierry pulled his pants down further. He pulled a packet of lube from his pocket and opened it. Being with Bojan for over a year had made him very considerate of a human Pet’s comfort. He made sure he was well coated before taking Cesc by the hips and pulling him up onto his knees. Wriggling his toes, Cesc waited. He still gasped when Thierry tried to push himself in though.

“Too much?”

Cesc shook his head even though it burnt where he was being suddenly stretched wide. The lubricant made Thierry ease forward even as Cesc’s muscles protested. He realised he was holding his breath and tried to relax. He had done this before with plenty of people. Suddenly there was a wonderful moment of almost pleasure as Thierry eased a little way out before pushing forward again.

“Ohh,” Cesc moaned.

“Good?” Thierry caressed his ass gently and stroked his hands over his hips. Finding his partner’s rhythm Cesc began to gently rock back and forth on his knees.

As they continued their movements became looser. Cesc relaxed until his legs were trembling and his head arched back in pleasure. He reached down to stroke himself but Thierry noticed his movements and took over for him. Cesc’s moaning grew louder.

With a grunt Thierry tucked his arms under the boy and lifted him up. They paused for a second as Cesc gripped the back of the couch and Thierry placed one foot on the floor, his other knee up on the couch for a better angle.

“Oh God,” Cesc called out at the first thrust.

Thierry pushed into him, deep and strong, still holding him up with a hand against his chest. Cesc leant back towards him and rolled his hips. It wasn’t long before he felt Thierry cum inside him and giggled again, though he had no idea why. With a few quick jerks Thierry helped the smiling boy catch up and hey collapsed down onto the couch.

Thierry lay back comfortably and pulled Cesc down on top of him. Their skin stuck together with sweat, they kissed sleepily. Cesc snuggled down on his partner’s chest, his eyes falling shut.

“We can’t sleep here,” Thierry told him, his voice a deep rumble under the Pet’s ear.

“Just five minutes,” Cesc mumbled.

Thierry laughed and tried to help him up. “Come on, get your clothes on. Then you can sleep.”

“Yay,” Cesc said, yawning and leaning over to find his shorts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There was a knock at the door and Silva looked up from his list of countries.

“Come in,” he called, sounding confused.

The door opened to reveal Joe. He smiled tentatively at the boy who was lying on his tummy, pen in hand and laptop open beside him.

“What you doing?”

“N-nothing,” said Silva pushing away his paper and closing the laptop before sitting up.

“I heard about you going travelling,” said Joe as he entered the room. “Maybe you could come to Manchester some time.”

Silva looked down and kept his mouth shut.

“Look, Silva, about what you saw the other day...”

“It’s fine,” said Silva, painting a smile on his face. “I get it. I was just surprised that’s all.”

“Then why have you not talked to me for days?” Joe sat on the bed uninvited and Silva pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. He shrugged.

“Baby, I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t realise you’d feel that way.”

Silva shrugged again. “I should have realised you’d be with other people. That’s what vampires do, right? Are you and Jordi, like...”

Joe raised his eyebrows when Silva didn’t finish.

“Are you together much?” he mumbled, picking at the bed sheets.

Joe managed to hold back a smile. “No, it was just a one off.”

That didn’t make Silva feel too good but the opposite answer wouldn’t have pleased him either. “Is that what I would have been?” he forced himself to ask. “If I had slept with you straight away?”

“Oh, baby, no. It’s not like that.” Joe moved forward to try and embrace him but Silva leant away rather obviously.

“Silva,” said Joe, sounding hurt. “I really like you. If it was just a bit of fun I wouldn’t be putting in this much effort. I want us to at least be friends.”

“Really?” Silva asked, still leaning a little away. He wanted to tell Joe not to sleep with anyone else where Silva might find out about it but he knew that was unfair. After all, he was hardly going to stop sleeping with Villa.

“Baby, I promise.” Joe gave him a winning smile and Silva felt the corners of his own mouth lift. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling fully when Joe kissed his forehead.

“Now tell me about this trip you’re planning, yeah?”


	40. Chapter 40

Silva relaxed in Joe’s company as they talked about places to go on his and Villa’s trip. Joe had a few suggestions but wasn’t that well travelled outside of England. He did tell him a few things about Manchester that seemed appealing though.

As time went on their conversation moved to other topic and Silva’s laptop and lists were pushed aside. Eventually Silva groaned, rubbing his neck.

“What’s wrong?” Joe asked, already reaching out to help massage the ache in the Pet’s muscles.

Silva groaned again and slumped face down on the bed, letting Joe work the aches from his neck. “That’s nice,” he mumbled, finally taking his face from the covers. Joe leant in to kiss his cheek rather sweetly and Silva smiled. It only encouraged Joe, who found his mouth and did the same there. When Silva didn’t frown or tense up or pull away, he kissed him more firmly. After a few seconds Silva moved but only to let him kiss him properly.

Silva lay on his back, Joe hovering over him, kissing him warmly. His hands came up unconsciously and lay on his friend’s arms. Joe sank down towards him, pressing their bodies together. Silva’s breath hitched for a second and he felt Joe’s mouth smile on his own. It made him giggle a little and the sound encouraged Joe to wrap him tightly in his arms and kiss him hard.

Wrapping one leg over Joe’s hip, Silva felt heat rush through him. He didn’t think about Villa or Jordi, just how good it felt to have Joe on top of him. His hands clutched the firm muscles of his arms and he gasped again when Joe’s hips pressed down on his own. Realising the boy could barely breathe, Joe tuned his affections to his neck. It made Silva tremble all the way down his body. They had never kissed like this before. It had always been exciting but more playful, lighter somehow. Now they were alone on a bed, bodies pressing together and hips moving involuntarily. Silva could feel how hard he was getting and to his thrill and fear he could feel Joe hard, and so big, against him.

The vampire’s large hands touched him almost everywhere; running over his back, chest, ass, stomach. They clutched and stroked and teased and for his part Silva’s own hands weren’t exactly staying still. He explored Joe’s muscled chest, dared to run his hands lower and then slid them back up to clutch at his strong back.

Unashamedly, knowing that technically he wasn’t breaking any of Villa’s rules – he was fairly certain anyway – he ground his hips upward and felt the thrill of pleasure course through him. Realising how eager he was, Joe copied him, rubbing their hard cocks together through their clothes. It was a terrible, frustrating tease but it was the most he’d ever gotten from Silva and he didn’t dare ask for anything more.

Suddenly, he found Silva clinging to him and rolling his hips more strongly. He lifted his head to watch as Silva came. He had imagined it so many times that he couldn’t help but stare and as soon as Silva relaxed he kissed him hungrily. Moaning against his mouth he came too.

Hot and sweaty, they slipped apart, Joe’s long arms lying lazily over his partner’s body. It took a long time for Silva to control his rapid heartbeat and slow his breathing. Joe thought it was cute how fragile and human he seemed.

For a while they lay still and Silva tried to think of something to say. He was sure he was supposed to say something but his brain was too fuzzy to think. With Villa they usually fell asleep after.

“I think I need to get changed,” Joe said, turning to him with a smile. Suddenly Silva felt shy as he remembered the sticky mess in his pants. It didn’t exactly feel pleasant now the moment was over.

“Me too,” he replied quietly.

Lifting himself up, Joe gave him a gentle kiss before getting up. “I’ll see you at the gathering, yeah?”

Silva nodded and a second later, still smiling, Joe left. The Pet forced himself up and into a change of pants before curling up on the bed and falling back to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was quite some time before Villa came back to the room and when he saw Silva curled up all sweet and asleep he couldn’t help but smile. He crossed over to the bed and sat ever so gently beside him. For a few seconds he simply looked him over, resisting the urge to wake him though he knew he had to. Finally he leant down, planning to wake him with a kiss but something made him pause.

Villa pulled back, his expression changed. His mouth fell open and his eyes looked at Silva, sad and questioning. Nervously he leant down again, sniffing gently and hoping he was wrong though he knew he wasn’t. He could smell Joe all over him, in his hair, on his clothes... on his skin. He swallowed as he realised what else he could smell underneath it; sweat and warmth and sex. It was the smell he knew intimately after they’d made love that usually brought him so much comfort but now just made him feel sick. He pulled away again, unsure what to do.

Beside him Silva shifted and through sleepy eyes looked up at his Master. “Hi,” he smiled. “What time is it?”

Villa blinked and tried to regain his composure but his voice still sounded distant. “The gathering is soon.”

Silva groaned and stretched. Any other time it would have been cute. “Do I have time to shower?”

“That’d be a good idea.” He didn’t want to smell Joe all over him and definitely didn’t want anyone else to notice it.

Sitting up, Silva pressed a kiss to his Master’s cheek, not noticing how he leant away and still too bleary eyed to see the hurt look he gave him when he realised he wasn’t showing any guilt for having slept with someone else. He wasn’t even going to admit it. He was smiling and kissing him like nothing had happened. Villa felt like he might throw up.

Still half awake, Silva dragged himself off to the shower and Villa clutched the bed sheets, a complete loss what to do.


	41. Chapter 41

The gathering was more crowded than usual, with guests spreading out around the room. Most of the Pets had to sit on the floor or find spaces on the laps of their Masters. Silva had cuddled up beside Villa, failing to notice his mood and listened as he made small talk with Raul. After a little while Jesus joined them, letting Raul pull him onto his lap.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Jesus kept his eyes down for a while, silent, but his Master didn’t fail to notice when they flicked up to Guti for a second.

“Baby,” said Raul, his tone serious. “Please forgive him.”

“What?”

“He never meant to hurt you and I hate seeing you angry like this.”

“But he didn’t even say goodbye.”

Pulling Jesus down, he kissed his cheek. “Guti is stupid sometimes but he will make it up to you. He loves you very much.”

For a few moments Jesus furrowed his brow, frowned and simply looked at Raul. He had to admit though, it was hard staying mad now he was bumping into Guti all over the place. Besides which, Raul was all but ordering him to forgive his old Master and he disliked going against his wishes.

“Fine,” he mumbled, but sank down against Raul’s chest, not willing to make a move just yet.

As time wore on Silva disentangled himself from Villa’s side and went to talk to Canales and Bojan. They were sitting on the floor and Silva twisted around to see what they were looking at. He hadn’t noticed Thierry leaning in to a smiling Cesc until that point. When he looked back at the others he found Canales with a blush on his cheeks. If only he knew that the boy had stumbled across the two of them having sex earlier in the day. He hadn’t meant to but the when he pushed the door open there they were and he hadn’t exactly been able to look away. As soon as they were done he had scampered back to his room, a definite bulge in his pants.

Nearby Iker came to sit beside Cesc, wrapping him in his arms. “So, how did you enjoy our little boy?”

“He was very good,” Thierry said, looking Cesc in the eye. “He seemed to enjoy it too.”

Cesc giggled, making Iker smile. “He does that when he’s nervous,” he said to Thierry. “He must like you a lot.”

“Then I’m sure we’ll have lots more fun together.”

Cesc almost nodded before remembering to look at Iker for his permission. To his pleasure he received a smile and a kiss on the head. Getting Thierry and Iker paying attention to him instead of David for the first time in days was making his day turn out rather well.

After an hour or so had passed Sergio decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. He had once gotten close to Fernando and felt Raul’s burning glare almost instantly. He had backed away but couldn’t keep his sad eyes away from his partner. Fernando too found it hard to focus on anything but his lover. Nothing was going to happen that night, not with Raul watching and guarding him, so Sergio put down his untouched drink and left.

“Leaving already?” Villa asked.

Sergio paused near the door and looked back. “I.. I just...”

“It’s ok,” said Villa softly. Raul had already told him what was going on. He wasn’t happy with Sergio’s behaviour but his mind was elsewhere. Silva had made his way across to Joe and was sitting at his feet looking up at him. Whenever he caught Villa watching he ducked his head, looking guilty. It made Villa’s jaw clench and his stomach tighten. Everything was only worsened when Joe reached out to stroke Silva’s cheek and the boy jerked away, looking worriedly in Villa’s direction.

“Villa?”

The vampire shook his head and looked up at Sergio again. “It’s fine,” he said. “Just go.”

Dismissed, Sergio ducked out into the hallway and started to head back to his room. He never expected anyone to follow him but he stopped dead at the sound of Fernando’s voice.

“Sergio?”

“Nando, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” he said, wringing his hands. Sergio stepped closer and Fernando didn’t back away.

“I’m so sorry about what happened,” said Sergio, voice strained.

Fernando shook his head, looking down. “Guti told me what you said. I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I didn’t know you knew about Mata.” His voice dropped shamefully.

“I should have told you,” Sergio admitted. “I just feel like I waited so long for you and then you wanted someone else.” He stopped before he said anything more, worrying they’d get into another argument.

“I’m sorry,” said Fernando. “I promise I love you the most.”

With an ache in his chest, Sergio reached for him, cupping his face.

“Don’t,” Fernando squeaked, ducking his head even lower.

“Why?”

“Because I want to forgive and I shouldn’t.” He sniffed loudly and leant into Sergio, resting his head on his shoulder.

Sergio soothed him, stroking his back. He wanted to tell Fernando to forgive him but if someone else hurt him he would have told him to stay away. “I won’t do it again,” he said eventually.

“I know.” Fernando pulled away, drying his eyes. “I think.”

For a few seconds they stood awkwardly before Fernando spoke again. “Raul will notice I’m gone soon. He said I should take a break for a while. David’s going to London for a few weeks. I might go with him.”

Sergio nodded. He didn’t want Fernando to leave, especially back to the country that had claimed him for so long, but what could he say? Maybe it would help.

“I should go,” he said softly and before Sergio could reply he was heading back to the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Out of politeness Villa managed to stay until most of the guests were drifting away. Most of the time he spent watching every tiny detail of Silva’s interaction with Joe. Every time they looked at each other, every time they leant close to speak, every time their bodies touched in the tiniest way. He was sure he saw a certain possessiveness in the way Joe’s arm lay over the back of the couch behind Silva. Everyone else seemed to know not to interfere with them.

He tried not to think it but all Villa could see was Joe on top of his Pet. He wondered if Silva had begged for more, wondered if he had done things he never had for his Master. He wondered if they had whispered words of love to each other. Most of all he wondered if Silva had thought about him at all. Maybe this wasn’t even the first time.

Eventually he snapped. “Silva.”

His pet jumped and moved away from Joe, looking up innocently.

“Come with me,” he said, turning on his heel and expecting him to follow. Silva did, after a quick goodbye, his tummy fluttering with sudden excitement. Maybe he had made Villa jealous, though he hadn’t meant to, by spending so much time with Joe.

Villa’s feet didn’t slow as he marched them back to his room and Silva was a little out of breath by the time they got there. Villa shut and locked the door as soon as they were inside, making Silva grin.

“Get on the bed.”

Silva lay back, spreading his legs a little wider than necessary. “Like this?”

Barely looking at him, Villa crossed over to the bed and grabbed his hips. Roughly he turned him over, making Silva squeak in surprise. He pulled him down until he was half off the bed, knees crashing to the ground.

“Villa, be careful,” said Silva, voice betraying his worry.

Ignoring him, his Master went to work on his pants, tugging them down. He bent him forward, making Silva call out in alarm again and pinned him down with one hand.

“What did he do to you?” Villa roared though his tone had a shrill edge to it. “What did you let him do?” He spanked Silva’s ass hard and the boy screamed. He tried to shrink against the bed, trembling, but Villa was holding him too tightly.

He looked down at Silva’s and was relieved, just a little, to see no sign that Joe had been inside him. He was certain there would have been some indication that they had had sex if it had happened. Still, he knew something had gone on. Grabbing hold of Silva again he flipped him around so he was sat with his back to the bed.

“Villa, I’m sorry,” the boy sobbed, tears already streaking his cheeks.

“I told you not to let him touch you. I told you!”

“It just happened.”

“Tell me where he touched you,” Villa ordered.

“I didn’t think we were breaking the rules.”

“Just tell me.” Villa’s voice rose shakily.

“He just kissed me,” Silva sobbed, “and he was on top of me and w-we just...” He couldn’t say it now. It sounded so stupid when before it had felt so good.

“What?”

“I just came,” Silva mumbled, shamefaced. “I thought we weren’t breaking the rules. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. You know I wouldn’t let him.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Villa said warily.

“I’m not. Please...”

Villa pulled away from Silva’s reaching hands. He didn’t want to touch him, didn’t trust his anger right now. He didn’t even want to look at him but where the hell was he supposed to send him?

Ignoring his tears, though it always hurt him to see them, he grabbed his Pet by the hand and pulled him to his feet. Silva pulled his pants back up with one hand and stumbled along after his Master.

“Villa, I’m sorry,” he tried again. “Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”

They stopped at a door and Villa slammed his fist against it until it was opened.

“Villa?” Guti asked in confusion. A second later he found Silva thrown towards him, stumbling so he would have fallen had Guti not caught him. His eyes widened in alarm. “What’s going on?”

That’s what I want you to find out, Villa thought. He knew Silva would tell Guti the truth. He could get the truth out of anyone. He wanted to believe Silva’s version of events so very badly but he didn’t dare. He just couldn’t.

“He’s not welcome in my room,” he bit out. “You look after him.”

“Villa!” said Guti, not even pretending to hide his shock.

But Villa had already turned and left, tugging his hair in frustration. Silva turned his face to Guti’s chest and sobbed uncontrollably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of chapters left. Should I go straight into season 3?  
> I never finished it but the Euros might be encouraging me a little.


	42. Chapter 42

Villa stormed back to his room, slamming doors behind him as he went. He headed for the shower, hoping the hot spray would burn off some of his anger. Had Silva really been telling him the truth? Of course he had. Silva wasn’t a liar and he knew that, but the thought f Joe rubbing up against him made him want to be sick. Bracing himself against the wall he hung his head, tears mixing with the shower water.

By the time he stepped out and had pulled his clothes back on he was feeling a little calmer. And a little more guilty than before. Sitting on the edge of the bed he noticed Silva’s list lying nearby. He picked it up, almost smiling at how long it was. He had divided it up into continents, most of his attention focussed on Europe so far. Villa looked down the list but didn’t see Manchester. He didn’t even see England.

Heavy a sigh he flopped back on the bed. Silva had looked so panicked when he dragged him to Guti’s room. He had said he was sorry. Wasn’t that good enough?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Guti had just managed to get Silva to calm down when there was a knock at the door. He kissed him on the forehead and left him curled up on the bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll get rid of them.” They had already been interrupted by Esteban who had offered to stay with Mata so Guti could look after Silva properly.

Opening the door, Guti almost slammed it shut again instantly but Villa put his hand out and caught it.

“He’s not ready to see you,” he hissed.

“Please,” said Villa. “I’m sorry. Just let me apologise.”

“Apologise?”

Villa sighed. “I got jealous. I know I over reacted.”

“He’s still only human, Villa. You scared him.”

“I know.” Villa did nothing to try and hide the pain in his eyes. “But we need to talk.”

Guti looked over his shoulder at the boy curled up on his bed. He had already guessed who was there but was willing to let Guti make the decision over whether he should come in or not.

“You know, he’s the only person that can handle you,” Guti said, turning back to Villa, “But that doesn’t mean you won’t lose him if you don’t control yourself.”

“I know,” Villa insisted. “Just give me five minutes.”

Guti held his breath and thought for a few seconds before giving in. “Fine. Five minutes.” He stepped aside to let Villa enter and closed the door behind himself. Of course his ear was up against it and listening straight away.

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry.” Villa crossed over to the bed and sat down, Silva instantly rising to meet him. He threw his arms around his lover’s waist and clung to him tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” he sniffed. “I shouldn’t have done it, I know that. I should have told you.”

“Shh, shh,” Villa soothed, stroking his back. “It’s not your fault. You’re a good boy.”

Silva shook his head but didn’t dare say anything more. For a minute or so they sat, rocking gently back and forth together before he found his voice.

“Villa,” he said softly.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“You scared me. I didn’t like it.”

Villa swallowed tightly and pressed his face to Silva’s hair. “I’m so sorry, baby. It just drives me crazy thinking of you with someone else. I’m not good at this.”

Silva snuggled closer. “I love you,” he said. “Just, can you try and not get angry next time. I mean, next time you’re jealous or mad at me. You always calm down after and I know you love me.”

“Of course I do.” Villa pressed a firm kiss to Silva’s cheek. “You’re my whole world. That’s why I’m so scared of losing you.”

For the first time Silva managed to look him in the eye. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Villa admitted softly. “But I hate to even think about it.”

“Please just try.”

Villa nodded and kissed him. “I will. I promise I’ll calm myself down before I talk to you about it.” His hands clutched Silva tightly and he held back another plea for his lover to stay with him. Silva looped his arms around his neck and half clambered onto his lap to hug him properly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Guti?”

Guti leapt as if he was doing something wrong and turned to see Jesus standing nervously nearby. He was shifting from foot to foot like he was going to run away.

“Jesus,” he smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I – I came to see you. What are you doing?” He looked at the door, confused.

“Oh, Villa and Silva had an argument. They’re in their making up I hope. I’m just making sure they don’t argue again.”

“Oh.”

Guti stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “So you came to see me?”

Jesus shifted his feet again, looking down. “Raul said I should forgive you for running away without even saying goodbye.”

Guti smiled even more for the petulant edge to Jesus’ voice and the fact it was Raul that had sent him. He hooked his fingers under the boy’s chin and made him look up. His voice was low and intimate when he spoke again. “You know I’m sorry for that, baby.”

Jesus swallowed and tried to look away. “It hurt my feelings,” he said. “You said you’d always be there for me.”

“I would have come back if you need me but I knew Raul would take good care of you.”

“He did,” Jesus admitted. “But I missed you.” His mouth tugged down in a frown that Guti definitely didn’t like as much as his smile.

“Funny way of showing it,” he said, nudging the Pet’s hips with his own.

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” Jesus admitted grudgingly, though he did smile when Guti cupped his face and started to lean in.

“I’m sorry I made you feel so bad,” he said. “Forgive me?”

Jesus pouted for a few seconds, thinking. “I guess so.”

“There’s a good boy. Why don’t you stay with me tonight?”

“Ok,” Jesus replied, looking down shyly. It would be nice to snuggle up to his old Master again.

Just at that moment the bedroom door opened, Silva stepping out tucked comfortably under Villa’s arm.

“Oh, so you two made up again, did you?”

A little embarrassed, Silva looked at the ground and nodded. Guti sighed and moved towards him. Reaching down he kissed his head.

“Good,” he said. “Just don’t let this one mess you around.” With a smirk he ruffled Villa’s still damp hair and found his hand batted away.

“Don’t worry,” Silva grinned, tightening his arms around his lover’s waist. “I’ve got him well trained.”

Villa growled playfully making Silva giggle and they turned back to their own room. Guti shook his head and held the door open for Jesus. He wasn’t so sure Silva was wrong.


	43. Chapter 43

Raul snuggled against Fabio. There wasn’t much to do in the little bedroom so they spent most of their time cuddled up on the bed. Sometimes they moved to the couch just to switch things up. At least now Fabio was up to having sex again, albeit quite carefully. Someone would bring them food up regularly, though never a Pet, and all of their clothes and other items had been moved into the room. The door was still always locked though. It seemed to Raul that they had been practically forgotten. Maybe they would have to stay in there for weeks, or months even. Just as he thought it there was the sound of a key turning in the lock. He glanced at the clock. They didn’t usually get fed at this time of day.

The door opened to reveal Cristiano, who gave them both a warm smile. Fabio sat up, still a little stiffly, and Raul copied him. He liked when Cristiano came. It seemed to cheer his partner up to see his old friend. Besides, Cristiano was the only one that would have a conversation with them. He kept them up to date on what was happening with the rest of the household.

“I have some news,” he announced after they exchanged greetings.

“What’s happened now?” Fabio asked with a bit of a smile.

Cristiano shifted his friend’s legs out the way to make space for himself on the small bed. He had a smile on his face.

“Raul wants you to join his house in Madrid.”

Fabio and Raul’s eyes widened. Raul ‘s household was one of the most powerful and they had never expected he wanted anything to do with them. They were still being punished after all.

“Us?” Raul squeaked. “But... after what happened...”

“Well, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Cristiano told him kindly. “You chose to leave Jose, and I may have put in a good word for Fabio. He was just following orders and Jose is very good at manipulating people. Raul’s willing to give you a second chance.”

“That’s amazing,” Fabio breathed.

“He’ll keep a close eye on you and you won’t be given much responsibility or freedom early on but it’s a good offer.”

“What about Villa?” Fabio asked warily.

“He’s still pretty mad,” Cristiano admitted. “He cares about Silva a lot. He understands though and they’re going travelling for a while anyway so by the time he’s back he should have calmed down.”

Fabio nodded and looked down. He still hated himself for what he had done to the Pets but getting a second chance gave him an opportunity to make up for it. He felt Cristiano’s hand on his knee and looked up again.

“Are you going to accept his offer?”

“Of course,” said Fabio, though he turned to Raul for confirmation and found his partner nodding. “We would love to.”

“Good,” Cristiano grinned. “He’s coming to see you this afternoon to make it official, then you’ll finally be allowed out of this room.”

“Thank God,” Raul sighed, slumping back. It suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Hey,” said Fabio, reaching out to catch Cristiano’s hand as he started to stand. “How are you and Mesut? Have you made up yet?”

“Fabio,” his friend sighed, “we’ve been over this. There is no me and Mesut anymore. I don’t want a relationship.”

“Yes there is and yes you do. I know what you’re like when you love someone. You’ll have to forgive him sometime.”

“No I don’t,” Cristiano replied but there was no conviction in his voice.

“He’s just a newborn, Cris. He’s still in the teenage phase. You know how hard it can be to control yourself then.”

“Why can’t he just be emotional?” Cristiano asked tiredly. “Why does he have to be one of the horny ones?”

“Like you, you mean? I know what your newborn phase was like, you dirty boy.”

Cristiano slapped his friend’s leg rather roughly but at least he was smiling again. “I’ll think about it,” he concede, standing up. “You should probably pack your stuff away. Raul wants to get back to Madrid tomorrow. He’s been away all summer.”

Fabio and Raul were already moving off the bed as Cristiano left, excited at the prospect of their new home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. He had arrived to say goodbye to their visitors but really he wanted to see Fernando again. David Beckham was going to London along with some of the English vampires and Fernando was going with him. Sergio’s eyes roved over the hall. David and Iker were near the door, Iker’s arms around David’s neck and his partner’s hands on his hips. They looked to be having a very affectionate goodbye even though it was only meant to be a few weeks. Fernando was nowhere in sight.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to look relaxed. As he did so he noticed Mesut and Sami nearby. They were hugging gently before pulling away.

“I’m glad we had a chance to make up,” Sami said.

Mesut shuffled his feet. “Me too. I just wish I had gone about things differently. Cris hates me now.”

“He won’t always,” Sami told him. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his friend’s ear. “He seems like a nice guy. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. I’m glad you have someone here. Maybe one day he won’t have a problem with us being together.”

“It was the lying and sneaking around he didn’t like,” said Mesut. “After Jose he deserved better and I knew that.”

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Sami leant down to lay an affectionate kiss on his friend’s head. “He’ll forgive you.”

Mesut looked up, his big eyes shining. “I’m glad we’re friends again.”

“Me too.” Sami wrapped him in a tight hug. “I really do love you, Mesut. Things just aren’t that simple.”

Mesut sighed in his arms. “I know,” he said. “Call me when you land?”

“Of course.”

Sergio jumped at the feel of a hand tapping his shoulder. He had become so engrossed in Sami and Mesut that he hadn’t noticed someone standing beside him.

“Hi,” said Fernando quietly.

“Nando...” He looked down and saw the suitcase at his feet. His heart dropped. Part of him had hoped he had changed his mind when he hadn’t been anywhere in sight. “You‘re going?”

“It’s for the best,” Fernando replied. He looked away. “I think we need some space.”

They had been over this already but it still left a lump in Sergio’s throat. “I know,” he said. “Just hope you come back soon.”

Fernando looked down and shuffled his feet.

“Hey, so... have you seen Raul?”

Nodding, Fernando managed to lift his head a little but didn’t meet Sergio’s eyes. “Yeah, I was just there. Hey, want to know something?”

“Sure.”

“He’s just invited Guti and Esteban to Madrid. He said it’s Guti’s home too so he should be there if he wants to.”

“Is Guti going?” Sergio asked, brightening.

“Of course,” Fernando smiled. “Like he would say no.”

They fell into silence again until Fernando managed to find his voice. He took hold of his suitcase, seeing that David and Iker had finally disentangled themselves. “I should get going,” he said. “I’ll... I’ll try and call.”

Sergio wasn’t so sure he would but he nodded anyway. They braved a quick hug but Fernando kept one hand on the suitcase and broke away after just a second.

“Have a good time,” Sergio told him. He caught his partner’s eye and hoped Fernando understood the look he gave him. One that said, ‘come back soon.’ His lover’s gaze seemed to soften and he gave him a little smile.

“I’ll call,” he said, more certainly this time. Sergio nodded and let him walk away, his heart lifting maybe just a little.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The entrance hall was bustling as Villa’s guests collected together, ready to go home. Silva came down tucked under his Master’s arm. He didn’t really pay attention to the conversation and goodbyes. Across the hall Joe caught his eye and smiled but Silva looked down. It felt strange now that they had... Well, done that. He had made a mistake almost a year ago by sleeping with Cesc. His first time should have been with Villa and he didn’t want to make any more mistakes. As he was looking down he felt Villa nudge his hip.

“You should say goodbye to him,” he said softly.

“Really?”  
Villa nodded and Silva turned away. He had barely taken a step before Villa was catching his hand and pulling him back. “No kissing,” he warned. His eyes narrowed a little but he didn’t exactly look angry. Silva nodded and gave him a little smile just in case.

When he reached Joe he was immediately wrapped in a warm hug. He gave himself a few moments to enjoy it before pulling back.

“It was nice meeting you,” he said and straight away realised how strange that sounded after everything that had happened.

Joe laughed. “I’m glad I came. Maybe you can visit me next time, on your travels.”

Silva smiled. “Yeah, maybe.”

“You’re leaving tomorrow?”

“For Madeira, yeah. Cris is coming with us and Canales too. After that we’re not sure, maybe France.”

Just then Kompany appeared to ask Joe something and stood nearby, waiting. “I guess I have to get going,” Joe said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “We’ll keep in touch, right?”

Silva nodded eagerly. He really didn’t want to lose Joe’s friendship. For a second he wondered if he should tell him that Villa knew about what had happened between them but decided it would be better mentioning it over the phone.

“I’ll call soon,” Silva told him.

Leaning down, Joe went to kiss him but Silva turned his face just a little so it landed on his cheek. They hugged again briefly and Silva said his goodbyes before returning to his Master. Villa tucked him immediately under his arm again and pretended that he hadn’t been watching the whole time. Silva snuggled against him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!!!  
> Season 3 does exist but it was never completed but I will start to post it and see what I can do about finishing it. I remember leaving SilVilla in trouble and I should at least fix that, right?
> 
> Thank you if you've read all this way. Please let me know what you think and if you're looking forward to season 3.  
> The Euros has gotten me in the mood *fingers crossed Spain get through*  
> xxx


End file.
